A Knight's Sin
by DemonikFiction
Summary: Marco searches for a new way to perform his knightly way without his life long post. He will take on new challenges and find new experiences inside this new land he never explored before. Marco will learn of his own self and his Sins. (Rated M, graphic and sexual situation will occur. Be advised)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Marco's Reason

**Hey Guys this is my first fan fic and I feel like I should choose something that recently gave me a nice bit of inspiration. Marco X? I just recently started to like Fan Fiction and started reading it so don't be too harsh on me but it is also welcomed to let me know what I did wrong while writing and if I should take the time to continue.**

**I do not know fully how everything works on this just yet or where I will choose to post this but if it is possible like, favorite, and comment. Hope everyone likes my Fiction.**

**Heads up, this is going to be a Romantic and Mature story between Marco and The Lady/s, Seriousness will happen but either way the adult stuff might not show to early but yes it will be Adult as well so 18+. Also I see this unnecessary but since it is my first and I do not know if it is needed, but at least once. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own or Claim Any Sort of Rights for Star vs. the Forces of Evil and its characters. All rights go to Disney and creator Daron Nefcy. This is for entertainment purposes only; I do add other character and choose to have a right to for the purpose of conducting this Fan Fiction. Scenes maybe to obscene for young readers; reader discretion is advised. 18+**

**Also the events I will be coming off of is basically the moment he was knighted and just a couple things being changed to how some events have played out and some changes to the world to make it seem more like Marco is starting a new adventure without all the Star noise. Hope you like the fic; let me know your thoughts and Thank you for choosing A Knight's Choice.**

"Marco…. Marco... MARCO!" A voice softly calls out to Marco but he is spaced out in thought on a balcony within the Butterfly castle.

"MARCO!" The voice called out again while shaking him profusely. Marco was pulled back to reality from his deep thought.

"Hey Star, my bad I was still wondering if I should really quit being a knight. I just don't want to do one thing for the rest of my life, I want to be free go back home when I am needed and I don't want to be stuck doing a boring job in the process of me taking it easy." Marco explained his thoughts as he removed her grasp on his shoulders after rattling his brain a bit.

"C'mon Marco you shouldn't be too uptight about this. You can try asking around to see if you can find the right job for your preferences." Star tried calming him down so he wouldn't be too stressed out. Star understood he wanted to go back since he had a little brother on the way but she also wanted him to stay close by. She still wanted to spend time with him but she felt she still needed him as a knight. She wouldn't know what she would do without him if he left and wasn't available.

"Yea I guess you are right, I can ask Sir Stabby or the other knights. Lady Whosits is a Royal Guard so I don't want to ask her for much since her duty is just that. I want to be able to have a lot more freedom, I would ask Mina but she hasn't been seen for a while now. I just miss adventuring when it was just me conquering myself and fighting crazy beast like when I was chasing H-poo and traveling with Brunzetta." Marco stared off into the horizon and turned to notice Stars face red from remembering Brunzetta in all her glory.

Marco stared back out into the horizon and felt like he had a bit of relief but was a little afraid of going back to Sir Stabby after what had happened the night before when the knights threw a party for the newly dubbed knights and pretty much insulted their title. Well maybe he will be able to forgive me if I apologize sincerely. Marco glanced back at Star.

"Hey I am just going to go and talk to the knights so..." Marco gestured in the direction he was walking off to with his thumbs.

"Yea Yea Marco y-you do that." Marco stopped as Star started walking off and he just didn't want to even try to drag it out any further. He was stressed as it was since he was about to go ask for advice from the people that he insulted.

* * *

Marco was on the trail heading to the Knights Den to talk to Sir Stabby about any other ways a knight serves the kingdom. He walked with purpose and confidence even though within himself he wanted to just go and blow some steam off in the Neverzone. 'It has been so long since I have had some time to take Nachos out for a ride. Well I guess I can do it when I have time this week.'

Marco was coming up to the Knights Den when he noticed a smoke coming from a shack on the side of the building. Marco wondered if Sir Stabby was there while he started walking around the building and saw a girl covered in soot from the burning coals of a forge. 'Oh it's just Higgs, Probably making more weapons for Sir Stabby. I wonder why she would still be doing that since he isn't her knight anymore.'

"Ughhh, why do they keep cracking?" Higgs shouted as she through the unfinished blade that broke when it hit the ground.

Marco was about to walk away without making a noise but he was to late when her eyes homed in on him.

"What are YOU doing here? Come to disrespect our way of life more or what to rub it in that you're better than us." Higgs was still angered from the night before but the anger from her blade cracking is the reason why she lashed in the heat of the moment.

"Whoa calm down, I'm just here to see Sir Stabby I have some questions for him." Marco explained as he was on the defense and holding up his hands like a gun was being pointed at him ready to fire.

"Sir Stabby went to the Monster Kingdom to see if he could get a squire or some kind of helping hand." Higgs said as she started to grab more materials to start melting it for another try.

"Ugh, Well I can wait since I literally have nothing else better to do. Also he can have another squire even though he just had you?" Marco was confused since Higgs stopped being a squire just a couple days ago and he is already finding another.

"Platinum Knights are able to have as many squires as they wish. Platinum rank gives them the right to train an underling. It shows they have the experience and are acknowledged by the Queen for their service to the Kingdom. Sir Stabby was given the title after stabbing a Wyvern to death when it burned a farm with Mewni's biggest corn fields." Higgs said as she added more coal to the forge and watched. She got the other materials ready around the forge so she wouldn't have to rush even though it would take a while.

"So yeah since I'm here how about you explain these ranks to me?" Marco asked since it seems that Sir Stabby does have more freedom then most Knights like Lady Whosits and is now wondering if it's because of rank.

Higgs looked at Marco with a bitter face and wanted to blow him off but since she noticed he was actually interested in it and trying not to fight with her. "Knights are ranked by their accomplishments and over all status of their position and duty. Such as Sir Lavabo, He is one of the most renowned Knights in Mewni for his cleaning of both stains and monsters within his area that develop from the Dirt. The ranks are known as Copper, Iron, Silver, Gold, Platinum and Adamantite." Higgs explained to the best of her abilities as Marco stood and sat against a table on the side with a bunch of blacksmithing tools such as tongs and hammers.

"Adamantite, Wait do they sell that here? Back in the Neverzone only Royals were allowed to have Adamantite equipment. Some of the princesses would try and reward me with it but it was Taboo and I was banished from like 2 different Kingdoms. I remember one time I was able to get my hands on some and I ended up dropping it down a well so I can draw the guards away and come back for it later, turned out the well was connected to the guard quarters and found it in there bath water." Marco was rubbing the back of his neck with his right arm and his left was placed on the table as he blushed being embarrassed of his plunder.

Higgs was laughing at him and teasing Marco as he just became a bit redder. "Wow, you really are an idiot." He looked down in slight shame but quickly looked up and fell awe struck from the sight that he saw before him. Higgs was still snickering with tears in her eyes and began to wipe them away. "What are you looking at idiot?" Higgs was still slightly smiling as it slowly became an annoyed look from Marco staring.

"Nah just thought you are actually cute when you smile." Marco was teasing Higgs but also kind of meant it.

Higgs was still red but turned around and started adding coals to the forge and tried to just blow it off but it didn't seem to really work. She didn't really have anything to say back since she was afraid of the face she was making right now after being called cute for the first time. Almost perfect timing Sir Stabby came around the corner with his face bruised and limping a bit in pain.

"Higgs are you still working on that blade of yours…" He glanced over and noticed Marco snickering at Higgs expense. "Oh, Marco I didn't know you were coming back." Sir Stabby seemed to be a bit on guard but also annoyed on what the reason for him to come back.

"Sir Stabby I just wanted to start with apologizing for going that far but you were going to burn my cape I got from my princess so as a knight you should understand." Sir Stabby was still eye to eye with him but did understand as he let out a Sigh. "Look the main reason was so I could come and ask about my life choice as a knight but I also didn't know why you had more freedom then most knights. I just didn't want to be made to do something over and over again." Marco stood there as Sir Stabby thought about saying no but caved in since he never really hated Marco.

"Very well, it is because I am a higher rank then most knights. You start being able to be on standby and being used for dangerous quest such as Kill Quests around silver rank. Copper gives you more coin on your duty, Iron and Silver let you roam around the city to help the citizens and hopefully rank up with the little easy quest benefit from silver, Gold rank opens up quests that pay more and then Platinum gives you the choice to train a squire and gain more coin on quests you gain from the Queen herself. Adamantite rank hasn't been given to a knight since Queen Solaria; the knight was given the Title of True Solarian, Mina Loveberry." Sir Stabby said with a serious face as he looked into the eyes of Marco.

"Well I feel like I can't be surprised with her being the only Adamantite, Mina is crazy bonkers but she is incredibly strong. That explains why she is able to be so free." Marco interjected.

"It's also why Moon didn't put out any quests to recover her. Mina is very loyal to the old ways of Mewni. The dark side of Mewni has much of it but the Solarian project is the worst secret. The experiments they did on the knights just as Mina to infuse them with magic power, a taboo that was administered from Solaria herself. Mina has been made almost immortal; she can heal over time but faster than most; almost like the lizards." Sir Stabby started becoming more serious as he explained of his own kingdom having a despicable past.

Sir Stabby walked up to a bench pulling a knife with no hilt on it yet. "She has an eternal life but can be injured enough where she can die. She has weaknesses that can be exploited if it came to it but I'm just saying why to give you insight on why she is still alive. As to why she is so…. What was it you said; Bonkers."

"Yes." Marco answered to his rhetorical question.

"The process of infusing magic into a person is successful most of the time. The magic can make them stronger beyond any Mewman, but the reason why it is known as a taboo is because it destroys the mind over time." Sir Stabby through the knife as it stuck into a wooden beam near Marco.

Marco stood still and saw as Sir Stabby was showing some distress in his eyes. "So her mind deteriorated over these many years since Queen Solaria was Ruler." Marco said as he pulled the unfinished blade out of the wooden beam.

"No; Mina Loveberry was the greatest success of the Solarian project at the time, it did deteriorate her mind very slowly but not in the way as it should." Marco looked dumbfounded as he hung to every word that Sir Stabby said. Sir Stabby sighed and continued. "What I mean is her mind was broken in another way. Even if she is the strongest, could you go through what she had to boy? Seeing everyone you loved as your only family go mad; watching them being forced to fight by using command magic as if they were less than a common dog. To have to kill those you call brothers and sisters when they turn on the kingdom you are sworn to protect. She has seen her Queen die and taken the lives of monster and her own brethren; given medals and titles for both achievements even though one is what she sees as her greatest sin." Sir Stabby had walked up to Marco as he showed a feeling of hurt to it.

"Well than it is very understandable that she is the most loyal knight. But it also seems that her story won't do me any good." Marco walked up to Sir Stabby and placed his arm around him. "Yet I am sure that accompanying in a kill quest could probably help me get to Iron to roam around and help citizens, but of course I will do most of the work since it is my favor." Marco said with a smile as Higgs in the background was listening but also paying attention to the forge and adding coal. She seemed to have a worried look not for the metal melting but because she didn't know if Sir Stabby was going to be appalled by the request.

Sir Stabby looked into his eyes with a smirk across his face that Higgs knew all too well. Even though she had hated Marco she had at least saw him in a bit of a new light. She had been fixated onto what he said just now. 'Iron Rank' He hadn't even tried going more than that, he could easily get a Golden Rank by assisting with a Platinum Rank Quest.

Sir Stabby walked forward as Marco's hand fell to his own side as he thought that he had truly insulted the knight once again. "You know at first we met and Higgs was right to be wary of you, after meeting you she had become more hard working than ever before. Even though you were a mere human from the earth dimension you aided Mewni and defended it till your own demise. After that you stayed and still helped your Princess through the rebuild and adjustment of Queen Eclipsa's Reign." Sir Stabby had turned to Marco with a smile.

"Even after hearing your accomplishments Higgs was still annoyed but I caught a glimpse of her red face before she looked away from us and the other knights." Higgs didn't turn to face them in that moment but stayed facing the forge but from where Marco was standing he could see her covering her face and her ears seemed to be red but it seemed to be from the heat of the flames. "Also now as you speak to me, rethinking your previous statement of quitting and not being too greedy. You just want to do good work that is worth coming from a knight. I still believe that I can always rely on you Sir Marco, but ever disrespect the Knights honor and I personally will end you" Marco heard every word and understood them but he also knew Sir Stabby somewhat by now.

"Well if you can then I welcome you to try Sir Stabby." Marco said extending his forearm in front of him for a handshake. Sir Stabby noticed it and went in to shake his hand but Marco lunged forward and grabbed the inside of his forearm right under the backside of his elbow. Sir Stabby grasped his arm as well and they held each other's arms and pulled themselves into a hug as they slapped one another's back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Quenching our Feelings

**Hey everyone hope you like it so far I am putting out 2 chapters since it is my first time ever doing a Fan Fiction, also I just don't want to ruin my idea while it's still super fresh. It is starting out slow I know but I wanted to incorporate more things into the fic to make it work with my ideas and have a bit of originality. This chapter is a bit more character building and hopefully it doesn't hurt your interest. I hope you guys can leave me some feedback and let me know if you like it. Well without further ado let's continue.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own or Claim Any Sort of Rights for Star vs. the Forces of Evil and its characters. All rights go to Disney and creator Daron Nefcy. This is for entertainment purposes only; I do add other character and choose to have a right to for the purpose of conducting this Fan Fiction. Scenes maybe to obscene for young readers; reader discretion is advised. 18+**

"Higgs, how's everything going?" Marco asked as he walked towards the forge. It was the only light seen in the Forest where the knights den was located. The crescent but covered by the clouds so not much light was given but the torches placed around the grounds and the road for the knights to see when going to and from the town.

"Good so far but I am about to quench and this is where it always goes wrong." Higgs wanted to be thorough but didn't know whether she should keep going striking it.

Marco went up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on Higgs, don't doubt yourself just go once more through it and make sure to brush the metal thoroughly after you strike, put your salt and put it to heat again; that'll get it ready for the quench." Marco noticed that something new came to Higgs when she listened. "What?"

"Uhm… salt, like table salt?" Higgs was dumbfounded to find out that she needed salt for making a sword. She had learned to forge by watching other at afar but never really shadowed a descent blacksmith before. From what he saw earlier she isn't half bad when it comes to planning and shaping, everything for the guard had already been made and shaped. It seems she just need knowledge about quenching and tempering the blade.

"No I'm positive it should be Chloride-based, it's used for maintaining the blade during a quench and temper." Marco wasn't 100% on these things but did watch videos on internet back on Earth. "Just this time pull it out and shape it a little more and make sure to brush everything else off. I will just go check and see if there are any bags in the storage room." Marco walked off turned away from Higgs as her eyes were locked onto him.

'Why is he always so friendly with me? I'm always so rude and mean to him but he always seems to want to put a smile on my face or is it to humiliate and shame me. Why am I even thinking these kinds of things?' Higgs was frustrated within her head but her body was on autopilot almost as if Marco made a command and even if her mind refused her body had to obey. She was shaping the body and made sure the tang was still good enough for the other pieces to fit.

* * *

While she did this process Marco was a couple meters away and looked back to see a dedicated Higgs following his advice. 'Huh, I wonder why she looks frustrated. Well got to find this salt.' Marco reached a double door storage house went inside to search. After a couple minutes searching he finally found the Chloride based salt behind some discarded shields. 'This must be why there was none out there, seemed someone was polishing these and ended up hiding them under the unpolished pile.' Marco grabbed a bag that about 20 pounds and put it onto his shoulder.

The moment he turned around he could see the wall covered in blades and axes. 'Looks like the armory as well, I wonder if I do end up staying here more often is I can convince them of making a more secure armory for both weapons and supplies. The food in that corner looks torn into.' Marco noticed a hole in the wall and saw seeds and crumbs from rations and preserves; the bags and boxes with chunks chewed threw them almost as if some raccoons got into them. 'I wonder if they're raccoons in this dimension.'

Marcos mind became silent as his head jerked to the door. 'Was that my imagination? Well whatever I need to get to Higgs anyways.' Marco thought to himself as he walked to the door. 'I wonder why I she is making a blade in the first place, she isn't Sir Stabby's squire anymore and I doubt he would order her to make one. Maybe it's for herself, she is still learning and the knives look bad but she is self teaching herself. I wonder why that makes me want to tease her like I would Heckapoo when she was super serious during our trial sometimes. Higgs really is kind of c…' He noticed it again. This time it was a huge vibration in the direction of the forge.

"Ah!" A loud scream was heard outside and Marco bolted, tackling the door but it didn't budge an inch. He heard a roar of what seemed to be something big and ferocious. Marco started hitting against the wooden door with everything he had slowly moving it inching a line in the ground until it stopped completely only showing a wooden beam holding it shut from the opposite side of the door. Another roar was heard past the door and all that came to mind was Higgs.

'All the other knights aren't in the area. They were off at the knights' party Sir Stabby took me to for another celebration since I ruined the one from the night before. I wanted to know why Higgs hadn't showed up for it and I wanted to apologize to everyone again in person but I ended up telling them then sneaking out. They seemed to be having a lot of fun show I'm pretty sure they will be staying thereby passing out from the drinks and just sleeping there the whole night.'

"Damn it Diaz focus!" Marco was frustrated hoping someone would at least try to help Higgs but he knew no one else was near. 'Think, remember something anything. The whole in the wall is too small and I wouldn't be able to brake or squeeze through it. But wait…' Marco started looking around once again. 'Come on they had them along the walls, they need a close by supplies just in case.' Marco frantically looked around shoving crates and barrels out of the way. 'Yes Gunpowder. They're cannons along the wall so it was promising they would have some stored away. Now Rum…'

Marco's eyes were caught by another barrel beside it and all that was seen across his face was a sinister grin almost as if he was a kid who found his favorite toy after he lost it. "Rum…" Marco tossed the 2 barrels to the door and hit the gunpowder lid to make a crack and started shaking and pouring a line from the shields to the doorway.

'It has only been 2 minutes I'm sure Higgs can hold it off for 5 if it's as big as I'm thinking. Now I have Flint but I need a strike but…' Marco turned and saw the wall of weapons. "Oh right, steel." Marco said out loud to show his amusement of luck he had in this moment. He pulled a dagger off the wall and used the point to strike the flint as it sparked.

He lit the Gunpowder and in a flash it lit from him to the door in seconds. "Fire in the Hole!" Marco exclaimed almost as if by reflex. He hid behind the unpolished shields to not dirty the polished ones. The explosion blasted the door into smithereens as broken small planks fell from the sky and Marco yelled out as he emerged from the smoke with a sword and shield at the ready. He had Cuts and splinters from some of the wood bouncing off the walls and some got through the gaps.

"Higgs… Higgs" Marco yelled out into the night as he worried for her. A gust of wind dispersed the smoke and cleared for Marco to notice that the knights and Higgs were standing in front of him with a smile and Higgs' face was slightly red. Marco still noticed even though she looked down the moment there eyes met one another. Noodles was lazing out behind her as she roared again. "Noodles you did good Girl that'll be all." Lady Whosits told Noodles as she moved back through a big foldable wall for her to come and go from the Knights Den.

Sir Stabby started to walk towards Marco. "I am shocked Marco, who would have thought that you had it in you to literally almost blow yourself away just to get to your friend." Sir Stabby patted my back and chuckled a bit. "You blew that door to smithereens and came out like a gallant knight from inside it. No idiot would have thought to do that for risk of blowing themselves up." Sir Stabby was laughing as he kept patting Marco on his back and puts his arm around him. "Uhm Sir Marco…" Sir Stabby traced Marcos gaze and saw what he was so fixated on. For the first time ever he saw a flustered Higgs as she looked to the ground.

Marcos eyes were still plastered to Higgs. 'Well I'm sure they must have scared her and made her play along with the prank. Well even if she was in on it I couldn't really blame her from the night before. Sir Stabby seems to be talking I'm guessing he is either teasing me or congratulating me for being an idiot but I can't hear anything right now.' Marcos ears were bleeding but he didn't care and was distracted anyways.

Sir Stabby noticed his ears and tapped Marco on his back and gave everyone else a signal as they followed him into the Den as everyone followed in toe except for Marco and Higgs. 'I couldn't hear what they were saying but their mouths were moving and pointing at me with both thumbs up almost as if they were hyped that I just blew up a building, I couldn't help but laugh a bit under my breathe. Sir Old Man looked like he was going to literally die because he was laughing so hard. Lady Whosits winked at me as she pointed to Higgs and was the last to enter the Den.'

'Higgs still didn't want to look at me what so ever. She must feel a little guilty but I don't get it. I just don't understand why she would be this hurt by thinking I would be mad.' Marco Sighed and turned around towards the Storage house.

'He doesn't even want to look at me anymore. I did just make him think I was being hurt and maybe even dead. Why would he go so far to blowing a building up that he was still in to get to me? Why do I care so much about what he thinks about me anyways?' Higgs started to tear up as Marco began to walk away but she didn't move an inch from her spot.

'Here it is just got to move these and...' Marco moved a large plank atop some unpolished shields and moved them as well. He grabbed a heavy sack and started walking back towards Higgs with it over his shoulder.

Higgs was still standing in that spot as tears slowly feel from her cheeks and didn't notice the sound of the bag being placed on the floor. She was hugging herself tight and afraid when she had finally noticed the shoes of the boy, she was afraid of seeing her in such a state. She stopped sobbing the moment she felt a soft and warm feeling drape over her shoulders and back. It was almost like her tension all went away.

"Hey if you don't hurry the forge is going to die out." Marco wanted to just move on from it but didn't want to say much about it because if he said it's not her fault she may take it to being there is a reason that it could have been. "Come on Lady Higgs shall we continue the…" Marco was interrupted by a push but not enough force was in it to even be misconstrued as rude or mean.

"Why are you always like that? I do things to you that anyone would want to hit me over but you always have a smile for me the next time you see me. Like you forgot what I did or even what I said. I hate that you never get mad at me even now after that, yeah they asked me to keep my mouth shut but the way you looked after the explosion was like how a knight should be when saving someone in distress. Why would you even care about saving someone like me?" Higgs was looking down the whole time still ashamed to even look him in the eye.

Marco took a step forward from where he was pushed back as she stepped backwards and winced as if he was raising his hand towards her. She closed her eyes waiting but all she felt was a gentle touch under her chin as it raised her face up to his. He wasn't very close but it was the closest she had ever been to another boy in such a state. She was red ear to ear but Marco thought it was due to her crying.

"Higgs I'm sorry I can't really hear right now, but it seems like I made you think something weird so ill just say what I feel in this moment. I did what I had to so I can get to you because as a Knight it is my duty to protect those in need, especially if they are a fellow knight. I'm not saying you couldn't handle a monster on your own I just can't wait in the sidelines when someone I ca…" Higgs looked Marco in the eyes as he backed away a tiny and continued.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't care about you in some way, I mean you're the reason I became a better knight worthy of a Princess. I was trying to be a squire in my own way because I thought I had to be professional but you made me realize that a squire serves the need of their knight and also there to give them a little guidance as well." Marco said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"But back to this mess I know they made you do this probably because I ruined last night being inconsiderate of their feelings and they were having a little payback and probably since Lady Whosits looked at me like that to also tease me." Marco looked away but back to her just in case she started talking.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you Sir Marco." Higgs apologized as she looked at him for him to read her lips. When she noticed he was paying so much attention to her lips and that he was hanging on every syllable she pronounced. She had never had a boy so fixated on her lips before or even on her so closely almost like he was reading her soul itself. She was always small but very intimidating and tomboyish from a young age that would show as she fought with boys for making fun of her.

"No worries, but do me a favor and just call me Marco, the formality isn't needed." Marco picked up the bag of Chloride salt and placed it next to the forge. He turned back to face Higgs.

"Then do the same for me Marco." He smiled as he nodded at her. "Well ill continue this go to Sir Old Man to help patch up your ears; I hear that he used to be a medic." Marco took her up on her offer and nodded once again.

"Well you know what to do, just in case ill write it down in best I can, I barely started learning how to write in Mewman. Sorry if it's incomprehensible, but I'll try and make it simple." Marco started writing on a parchment that was on a planning table.

"How do you know so much about blacksmithing?" Higgs was curious.

"Well I had to make makeshift blades and I learned back on earth from informative videos." Marco explained to her confusion of the last part so she brushed it off and walked over to the forge.

"Hey wait, what about…?" Higgs stopped since Marco wasn't looking at her to see her lips so she went and grabbed him by the arm and turned him towards her. "What about this?" Higgs held out his sweater he placed onto her earlier.

"Nah hold onto it for me, when you're grinding you won't need the forge so much anymore so it might get cold." Marco pushed the sweater back into her arms. Higgs started pulling her braces off her forearms and started to slide the sweater on. "Hey also be careful it's dark out and you never know. I saw that some critters were eating your rations that were in the storage but now I guess they're all over the place now." Marco laughed as he looked at her waiting to see if she was going to add on.

"Don't worry about me due to Noodles; monsters or any other viscous animal won't come near here, the critters are mostly harmless." Marco gave her thumbs up and went to the door of the Den.

Before he went inside he looked back and slightly waved and she waved back as her hand was mostly covered with by the sleeve of his sweater. 'Okay, that was super cute. Calm down Diaz."

'Well let's get back to work." Higgs turned back to the forge and continued with her new instructions.

After a good 45 minutes it was time to quench. She was afraid it would be like the previous attempts but she had trust in Marco, so she ended up sucking it up and going for it. Higgs grabbed her tongs and grabbed the glowing red piece of metal and dunked it into the oil. She waited a few seconds and pulled it out of the oil tank the blade was fully engulfed in a flame almost like she was holding a sword shaped torch.

The flame died out and she placed it on the ground to cool off some more. As she waited she was full of worry but soon put to ease when she had smelled something familiar. She turned around and no one was around and it wasn't food in the air.

'I smell a slight musty smell but it wasn't bad. Over that there was lavender but was overpowered by sandalwood, I closed my eyes and smelled it all almost like I was with Marco in a vast forest.' Higgs didn't realize that her face was covered by the collar of Marco's sweater as she was in a trance of his scent.

'Wait, What?' Higgs noticed the moon had moved a bit further down and didn't notice how long she had been daydreaming as she was engulfed by his scent.

She walked over slightly touching the blade as it was now cold and picked it up and placed it on the workbench next to her. She moved what looked like a monocle on a metal arm drilled into the wood so she was able to swivel it around to look at thing on the workbench. She examined the blade as closely as she could and the only thing that came to mind.

'Marco… Thank You…'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Finding New Friends

**Glad you're all favoring my story so far, I do apologize for some misspelling and for the slips of illiteracy. Thank you for everything and I hope you still like this as much as I am. **

**I will be glad to continue this but might be times where I don't have the chance to post but don't be alarmed I will do my best to do so almost weekly.**

**I would love to make more with different tones and thoughts on the show but first I want to get the whole foundation setup for this and get into a comfortable area to make a new fic.**

**Also a shout out to 'Slimster22', 'Or-lan-do626', and 'Resurrection99' thank you all for your feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own or Claim Any Sort of Rights for Star vs. the Forces of Evil and its characters. All rights go to Disney and creator Daron Nefcy. This is for entertainment purposes only; I do add other character and choose to have a right to for the purpose of conducting this Fan Fiction. Scenes maybe to obscene for young readers; reader discretion is advised. 18+**

* * *

"Marco…. Please I had t…" A man is cut down as he pleads for his own life by an unknown figure.

"Listen boy you are nothing, if you think my death will stop anything you are mist…" A knife is seen being pushed slowly into the flesh of a tyrant.

"I love you…. Don't ever leave me….. MARCO…" Witnessing a beautiful girl being cut down in the street surrounded by what seems to bandit like men.

"You have the eyes of a sinner child." A man looming over me as his hand was around my neck and I could see a knife pointed to my chest. "I will put you out of this nightmare." I had hit the hand with the knife in it knocking it across the room. I had spun over and atop him, his grip on my neck started to clasp harder each second.

Gasping for air I didn't have time to think so I grabbed his face scratching at it but he didn't let up from his side. I had no other choice but to drive my thumbs into his eyes. I heard the screams and was horrified, not by the screams but that I was smiling as he tried to tear my hands away yet I didn't stop, increasing the pressure and initially killing him.

* * *

"MARCO!"

A sweaty Marco opens his eyes with a grunt leaving his mouth. He notices his hand is grabbing onto a bracer and the other has a blade up to someone else's neck.

"Marco. Calm yourself it's me." Sir Stabby's voice broke through to him as Marco looked ready to defend himself against a ravenous dog that pounced onto him. "You seemed as if you were begging someone to awaken you. Are you alright?"

Marco ripped his hands away off Sir Stabby and dropped the knife he seemed to find on a small table next to the bed. Sir Stabby didn't look too scared since it was a butter knife but still was worried why Marco would have a nightmare so intense that he would wake up ready to kill.

He began to sit up and look around him as the only one near him was a passed out Sir Old Man. "Sorry it seems that I had a bit much to drink and I was having a dream of when I used to hunt." Marco said as his head almost reacted exactly as he mentioned him drinking alcohol. The others remembered he was mentally in his 30's but forgot to consider his body wasn't.

"Well at least you have regained your hearing somewhat, get up and come to the planning room down the hall when you are ready while I go grab something first. And as for a punishment wake this doddering old fool up he reeks of piss." Marco nodded and waved him out of the door as he looked to Sir Old Man noticing he had pissed himself. 'Ugh… It's been a while since I've had a dream like that, whatever.'

Marco sighed and stood up from the nursing bed. He noticed that one of the legs on the chair that Old Man was passed out on is splintered. Kicking the leg broke it in half making Old Man fall on his side.

Old Man was groaning as he grabbed his head. "God boy what is wrong with you! I patch you up and this is the thanks I get."

"The room smells of piss now because of you. Get cleaned up and meet us in the planning room, Sir Stabby is calling a meeting." Old Man still on the ground waved in annoyance as Marco made for the door stopping before he walked out. "Oh and thanks Old Man, I can hear again I guess you were right that medicine Baby Man made helped heal my ear drums. I will thank him later but yeah… planning room." Marco walked off down the hall.

Left in the room by himself was an Old Man with a smile. "Finally, Little Shit." Old Man grabbed his bottle with a giddy face on as he took the last sip from it getting up to clean himself up.

* * *

Higgs was already in the planning room and was in the corner half asleep since she didn't get much of it the night before. She fell asleep in her seat with Marco's sweater on.

Steps in is Marco with a towel in hand drying his face after he washing up a bit. 'Looks like Sir Stabby and the others aren't here yet. Well I hope he hurries so I can try and get some sleep, hopefully without the stress from this morn…' Marco's mind trails off as he sees Higgs all snuggled into his own sweater and sleeping so soundly. Marco began to grin a little sinisterly.

"Hey." Marco whispers as he pokes at Higgs' cheek. "Higgs come on get up sleepy head." Marco began to pinch her cheek lightly to not hurt her.

Higgs started to react and slowly open her eyes, still out of focus she noticed something covering her field of vision until she continued to blink and adjust. Marco noticed her face started to become hot red from ear to ear. Higgs noticed him smiling at her. 'He looks so warm. Wait why is he waking me up in such a way?'

Higgs saw another figure slightly coming into view behind the door and pushed Marco with all her might sending him stumbling back to his own butt.

"Hey what the…" Marco was interrupted by her calling out to greet Sir Stabby.

"Sir Stabby, you have called for a meeting." Higgs said in such a frantic voice. Marco thought it was kind of cute.

"Marco, Higgs, and Yes I have called this meeting mainly to brief you all, Old Man and Baby Man will help us on this one." Marco stood up straightening himself up. Sir Old Man and Sir Baby Man walked into the room and stood around the round planning table. "I have taken up an escort quest to help some of our merchants go through the Forest of Curtain Death. As we all should know the monsters aren't a threat and weren't really a threat to begin with. But just like Mewmans there are those who want to kill and commit other crimes such as theft, robbery, murder, and sexual abuse."

'I understand where he's coming from, I've befriended monsters before but there were those like Toffee who just wanted chaos because he feared and hated magical power that he couldn't control. Also the whole fiasco with Meteora would have been a major disaster if Eclipsa didn't take over. Well anything can be misplaced hatred when it's all you know, especially in Meteora and Mina's Case.'

Meteora was the real princess who was brainwashed and also made to believe she was abandoned by her own mother and father. They were both imprisoned for being in love. Who's to say was in the right in such a situation.

Mina was made into a war machine by her own loyalty to her own Queen. And if that wasn't enough her mind was tested not only in killing her enemy but also killing her own fellow knight's that were pretty much her only family. Her loyalty has been stretched so much but it has never snapped over these many years. Mina Loveberry is a respectable knight till this day but her loyalty to the old way shows her Vanity that blinds all reason.

"We five will be going to Mewni through the forest as bodyguards for merchants to meet up with scavengers and also help grab certain things such as our history from Castle Mewni and escort him back to the Monster castle. We will head out and be on standby tomorrow morning." Everyone had a look of excitement on their faces since finally getting to do their first quest since becoming an official knight.

"Alright children start getting ready. The queen has asked me to give you your equipment budget. This is just for this once so you can acquire some equipment for the trip. Next time will be a reward and or payment. Since we went a bit far last night and caused a certain idiot to blow up our storage we will need to restock when we come back from our quest." Everyone looked at Marco with a judgmental look on their faces.

"Hey I was doing my job as a knight. You can't say I didn't try." Marco said as he crossed his arms with a smug look on his face as the other knights began to laugh out.

"Ah hah, Marco my boy you really are a lively one. This was to get you ready and limber for something after so remember everyone be ready for tomorrow and get a good night's sleep so we can be up at dawn and show our employers we are knight's who are worthy of their trust." Sir Stabby told his knight's as they put their hands up to their chests to salute their commander.

Everyone started heading out but Marco slightly grabbed onto his jacket holding Higgs as the others left the room talking amongst themselves.

"Hey Higgs you think you could show me around to get the good stuff. It's been a while since I have looked for a weapon and I don't know any of the blacksmith's in town. Plus I'm sure the blade you were working on isn't ready for battle." Higgs turned to him as he let go of the sleeve.

"Well it's your lucky day I know the best blacksmith Mewni has to offer. I don't mind taking you along but you're going to need to buy some armor as well." Higgs pointed at him being only in his regular cloths.

"Even if I needed armor I wouldn't take it, I don't really like armor. I just have armor from my knighting ceremony." Marco said as gestured the armor behind him to the armor stand wearing the same armor he wore.

"That's Ceremonial armor dummy." Higgs said as she punched his arm in a playful way. "I don't care if you can handle yourself you need something to look the part for the employers and to not embarrass your queen."

"Alright then let's go get something light and a weapon. Maybe on the way we can grab some breakfast." Marco said as he walked towards the door and didn't notice Higgs staring at the ground.

'Wouldn't this be considered a date? I wonder if he wants it to be that though. Ugh, I need to stop thinking about these things. He's probably just like the rest, always teasing but just to stroke his own ego. I just need to remember all men think they are better than me, I'll show him I'm not some prissy girl.'

"Hey Higgs c'mon, we need to get going or the day will waste away." Marco said as he poked his head back into the room.

"I'm coming you idiot!" Higgs yelled as she stormed past him while it didn't faze him at all. Marco figured it was her usual teasing.

* * *

Marco and Higgs got into town but seemed to have no destination. "Higgs what do y…" Marco was about to ask something but was interrupted.

"It's Lady Higgs!" She had said as if her name was poison coming from his lips.

'Is she mad at me or something, maybe its cause we're in the town now? She might want to show that we are professional.' Marco seemed to look for the most reassuring answer.

"Of course my apologies Lady Higgs, what should we do now milady." Marco said playfully as Higgs brushed him off and continued on. 'Ha cute'

"Let's just get our equipment and get back so we can sleep." She said as she yawned. "The old Mewni blacksmith is over here so let's go see him." She started walking straight towards the shop and Marco followed right behind.

A little building with a sign of an anvil and hammer hung atop the door. The door chime's as it opens revealing a rushing Higgs and Marco following behind.

"Oh Tangerine I was at your ceremony, why haven't you been by lately." A man behind the counter greeted Higgs in a playful way.

"I told you don't call me that anymore!" Higgs loudly whispered to him with a bright red face. He began to laugh.

"What are you so embarrassed about, well even I can read the situation here." He became silent which gave off an uneasy aura for Marco and Higgs.

"You're here to get some equipment, right?" Marco and Higgs both dodged a bullet there.

Both simultaneously answered. "Yes!" They looked at each other and blushed intensely. The man behind the counter didn't miss what just transpired.

"Well you know me what I make. I do apologize but I can't do any request right now since my forge hasn't been rebuilt yet."

"Well we are heading to Mewni with some merchants starting tomorrow. We can look around for any equipment left in the debris." Higgs suggested something to reassure him.

"Thanks Tangerine, well enough about us let's get you a new partner for you and your boyfriend over there." He waved to both of them to come to the back as they slowly followed trying super hard to not make eye contact.

"He isn't my boyfriend Bronson!" Higgs yelled as he was laughing teasingly.

Marco walked through the door noticing that they were outside again within a rectangular pit surrounded by walls almost as if it were an open dojo. He noticed the swords, lances, halberds, and even bows all on racks along the walls.

"I already know Higgs, she likes to stay fast and up close or else she believes she won't be able to be serious. So she handles and favors only short swords and rapiers. But either way I need to know you better so my reputation of being the best match maker continues." Bronson pulled a blade from one of his weapon racks and stood in the middle of the ring like area.

"Your blade is an extension of yourself so if she doesn't choose you to hold her, then she will not be willing to kill nor protect you or the ones you wish to keep safe." Bronson speaks of weapons as if they are real people, real partners. For some reason this excited Marco as he grabbed a long sword and stood ready across from Bronson.

Marco has learned how to use a sword at its length for the past couple of years and since he had lost El Chapo he was missing the weight of iron and steel within his hands. The long sword had some weight to it but was pretty basic and he also could tell that it was pretty well balanced and comfortable.

"Okay let's begin, just because you have confidence that isn't enough to quell your fears." Bronson stood with one hand on his sword at the ready.

Marco was beginning to think Bronson was looking down on him. He ended up getting a bit lower to the ground and held both hands on the hilt with a pressure grip that had no flaw.

Bronson noticed the reaction of Marco as he stared into his eyes and noticed that he was wrong just now. Bronson saw something staring back at him within those brown eyes. He could tell Marco was no normal boy. He then began to grab his blade with both hands as getting ready for the worst.

On the sidelines Higgs was watching them excited to see both of them sparring. 'Bronson is actually holding his sword with both hands, I have only been able get him to use both hands that one time he broke my blade in half to snap me out of my depression right before becoming a squire. But in a way I am surprised but not entirely, I've never seen Marco look so intimidating. He almost resembles Bronson when he ended up having to take on a group of bandits when I was a child.'

Higgs was shaken out of her thoughts when a sound of metal clashing broke the silence. Her eyes became glued to the scene that unraveled in front of her as she saw a will driven Marco and Bronson clashing on equal ground. 'I knew Marco had trained within another dimension but he said he lost his bodies physical training when he left it. But to be an equal in his current state against Bronson is crazy. He was dubbed by Queen Moon because he helped fight the first waves of Toffee's attack on Mewni. This was after Toffee had the previous Queen and King Assassinated.'

Marco was paying attention to every detail on his opponent. Bronson's eyes did the same. He was very skilled and spared his stamina while pulling his swings. 'He is an experienced fighter, if I had my muscle bod I would be able to at least push him a lot further but I don't know if I could beat him even then. He seems to have way more experience than I did, I wonder how many wars he has been in.' Marco smiled with a fire in his eyes.

'Marco doesn't seem to have too much strength but I was right he has some killing experience. Poor boy, the way he is coming at me shows he knows a humans weaknesses but it also holds him back. He doesn't have too much strength in those attacks compared to him trying to push me back. It seems he killed when it was necessary but never without trying to scare them off. But his eyes show it all, the hollowness within himself shows the blackness of his sins. They show no gleam of light.' Bronson's defense was perfect taking every blow and almost absorbing every shock of the swing as he made his assessment.

Marco knew he was going to loss but still didn't pull back his strength. Their blows became stronger with every swing since Marco was reaching his limit. Marco started getting faster and more confident.

Bronson smiled when he saw Marco with such drive. 'He knows he won't win, but he wants to learn his own limits. Well he needs to know so he can grow.' Bronson's expression became dark and focused as he push forwards against Marco.

Marco noticed this and smiled as he pulled back giving it one last push with everything he has. Bronson in response gave it his all in respect of Marco's sheer will to better himself.

Higgs' eyes didn't leave the gallant display of two respectably skilled knights giving their all. She was amazed to see her mentor and guardian actually showing a sight of pleasure she has never seen when he was sparring or fighting another. She was jealous because she was being left out but couldn't understand why she was feeling something towards Marco even more than before.

Higgs had never felt this feeling of want with anyone. She compared it to her inspiration to Bronson as her guardian and to Sir Stabby as her knight but she couldn't understand that it wasn't inspiration but a want towards another person.

'He looks so in his element as if he has fought in battles since he was born. Marco you really are amazing, which is why I can't let you beat me.' Higgs was still trying to hate Marco so she wouldn't feel this way for him. She needed to focus on herself but she didn't understand why.

Marco and Bronson's blades had touched and sharp gust of wind blew outward. Almost as if it came from their own impact as sand flew up blinded anyone within the area.

Two shades stood across from each other within the smokescreen of dust. It begins to clear up revealing a Marco standing bleeding from his cheek and Shoulder from two shallow cuts. He is holding his weapon in front of him, broken in half from the stress of the crazy fight that just transpired.

Across from Marco, Bronson stood with his blade still intact and no visual wounds to show. "Man I couldn't even get a single scratch on you. But I'm not really mad at that, I'm disappointed about the sword breaking. I was starting to gain a liking to it." Marco explained as he held up the hilt to his lips and lightly kissed it to thank it for its sacrifice.

"Marco these are more made to work for assessing skill, but after all that I have something that you will love. It is a bit fancy but I'm sure you'll love it." Bronson walked to another room. "I'll go grab it from the storage area so calm yourself a bit."

Marco glanced over at Higgs and noticed her looking at him a little harder than normal. "What am I cut some…?" Marco cut himself off as he had just noticed his shirt was torn openly showing his well toned body. His developing abs from the training he has been doing on his free time from when he was a squire was coming in pretty well.

"Really Higgs?" Marco said out to her as it ripped her out of her trance and she quickly grabbed a knife next to her and threw it at him. "Whoa Higgs not cool."

"Shut up! Just cover yourself up already." She said as she pointed and twirled her finger gesturing his torso area.

"Then give me my sweater because I don't have anything else." Marco walked over grabbing his sweater slightly before his hand was swatted away.

"Well I don't have anything else either…" Marco was thinking what she meant until it dawned on him that she meant she didn't have anything but the sweater. He became red as he looked at it but tore his eyes away to be gentlemen like.

"Okay you two can stop flirting." Bronson broke the awkward silence in the room as he placed a closed box with some cloth wrapped objects atop them down. "I might have been in another room but yeah… no doors." Bronson said with a smile and pointed his thumb behind him as the wall was just a doorway.

Marco grabbed the back of his neck as his face was red and he inched away from Higgs.

"Ha hah calm down my boy it isn't a crime to be young." Bronson placed his hand around Marco and pulled him in close. "But dare hurt my little Tangerine and I will skin you alive like a fox."

"Bronson stop calling me that, and stop treating me like a kid all the time. I can take care of myself!" Higgs outburst actually shocked both boys as Bronson laughed.

"Look ill always worry about you, it's a parents duty to keep their kids safe." Bronson patted her head as she swatted it away and blushed. Before she could respond he continued with work. "Well enough of that shall we get back to business. Marco go ahead and grab those two and Higgs you get these two."

Bronson gave them both 2 swords wrapped in cloth and they began to unwrap it as he started to open the box. Marco pulled out a long sword with a red Mewnian emblem on the pommel connected to a black colored wire wrapped grip and red cross guard point upward. The rain guard was polished black along with a sheen blade that looked ready to cut through steel itself.

Marco began to undo the second cloth covered sword and saw a smaller version of it being a short sword. His eyes were blazing with excitement.

"I can tell you have taken a liking to them. So before you do end up asking why both, a backup is always needed. Now which do you favor a waist or back strap." Bronson pulled out a strap having two sheaths on each strap.

"I'll take a back strap. I have always thought it looked cool." Marco began to secure it to him after taking his shirt off since it was ripped already. "Just how am I going to place it in without looking like an idiot?"

"It has an opening to let about half the swords go in sideways and then you push it down into the rest of the sheath. It'll take some getting used to but trust me it becomes second nature." Bronson gave Higgs her waist strap as she set it up and got ready.

"How does it look?" Marco spread his arms out as he showed them and Bronson gave him a thumbs up. The girl behind him was glued to him nodding slightly over and over again. "Okay yeah I need a shirt and since we're here should we grab some armor."

"Oh yeah, Bronson can we browse some armor and get some clothes for Marco."

"Yes go through the door back in the shop to get to the armor rooms. I am closed since I'm still gaining other blacksmith works to sell so don't worry about other people. I'm going to clean up this and go talk to some of the others to see if they have anything done so we can get some profit already." Bronson picked up the box and walked over to the storage from before.

"Let's go see what there is, hopefully I can find something red."

Marco and Higgs started walking off to the armor room.

* * *

Within the storage, Bronson is out of breath and leaning over on the floor. "I knew my eye sight wasn't going bad." A female voice broke the pain filled room.

"How about you stop teasing and patch me up already Val." Bronson looks up to see an older but very beautiful woman with smooth dark skin and eyes that seem they could pierce a soul.

"Get on the table and shut up." Bronson listened to her and cooperated. He sat on the table taking off a shirt that he had changed into when he was getting the swords and box of straps earlier. "What you stuffed your sweaty shirt into it? You idiot that's unsanitary but damn he really got you."

"Yeah that kid's got some real fire in him. Ah careful that hurts." Valerie pulled the bloodied cloth out of his wound on his lower abdomen and dropped it on the table.

"Shut it you big baby, here hold this on it while I grab the needle and thread." Bronson held the cleaned cloth doused in alcohol on his gash. "You know just because you have trained your body well doesn't mean you're invincible. If you were a normal human you'd be dead by now…" Valerie was threading a needle she found just now.

"Are you okay with him being with her like that?" Valerie asked as she tried to thread the needle.

"Valerie it's okay, he's kind hearted but I know what you mean. I saw it in his eyes the last moment. It's why I slipped a bit and he got me so badly." Bronson scratched his head as Valerie punched him in the arm.

"Slipped says the guy that beats the words 'Do not lose focus' into everyone's head." Valerie smiled as she finally got the needle threaded and began to sew him up. "Did you notice she was wearing his sweater, I was a 50 feet away and could smell that boys scent radiate off of it. I can see why she's so into him but I don't know if he will stay the way he is." Valerie was halfway done sewing Bronson's wound close.

"His eyes show he has been through hell like us, maybe not as bad but hell none the less. He is humbled by it. He pulled his strength back on some moves that I have only seen assassins use to kill other people. He isn't bad but if I should be critical of the fact that he's too kind." Bronson rubbed Valerie's cheek as she melted in his hand.

"You think he's like you? Is he going to toss away all that if it means protecting the ones he loves?" Valerie was skeptical of Marco but she was put at ease since she respected her husband's judgment.

"No, I know he will. Because that's his biggest Sin…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Armor of Shadows

**Hey Guys, sorry for the delay but I was super busy with helping family and my computer corrupting some data like my Microsoft Words. So yeah I had to reinstall a lot of things and replace a Hard Drive.**

**Hopefully everyone likes the story and wants more to come. Leave some feedback if you like and let's get to it.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own or Claim Any Sort of Rights for Star vs. the Forces of Evil and its characters. All rights go to Disney and creator Daron Nefcy. This is for entertainment purposes only; I do add other character and choose to have a right to for the purpose of conducting this Fan Fiction. Scenes maybe to obscene for young readers; reader discretion is advised. 18+**

* * *

Marco and Higgs are inside the armor shop looking for equipment for their upcoming quest. Marco is trying on an armor helm and is getting a little bored. Higgs on the other hand is searching on the other side of the aisle across from him.

"So what is it you're looking for?" Marco's voice breaks the silence. He peeks through the shelving with a helm on and looks at Higgs.

"I need some new bracers but I love the helm, covers that hideous look you have all the time." Higgs is seen holding a bracer to her arm to see if she likes the look for her.

"Oh real funny Tangerine." Marco teasingly said as Higgs said punching him through the shelf. Marco pulls the helm off his head and rubs his nose.

"Then don't ever call me that again." Marco gave thumbs up and continued browsing the shelves.

He started to walk through each aisle in awe seeing all the amazing equipment. They were beautiful pieces that showed the craftsmanship of every blacksmith. They're signature's were all unique just like their style of armor.

A few minutes passed and Marco came across a set of armor that looked like black crystals scaling across it. The crystals looked like Dragon Scales that had been plucked and placed beautifully. He picked up a bracer and surprisingly it was lighter then it looked. The scales were extremely hard but flexible as well.

The bracers were so amazing that Marco couldn't help but forget about everything else he had just seen. He wanted to ask Higgs what she thought of them but he couldn't wait and wanted to show them off. He started walking towards the dressing room near the back and passed some regular clothes. Immediately noticing a red long sleeved (slight) v neck shirt, it looked quite modern but made to look older and worn.

Marco grabbed that and seen some pants that looked like his. He then found some shoes in the pile that stood out from the rest for some reason. They were dark with a red trimmed lining to define the flexi material.

'I'll try these on and I bet ill look awesome to blow Higgs away…' Marco started walking again to the dressing room.

'Wait… Why is the first thing that comes to mind to impressing her? I wonder if it's because she's wearing my sweater, well she did look cute as hell when she was all snuggled into it but it was a little embarrassing. The curse is lifted and I can't believe how much influence it had over my feelings for Star. Kelly would have been great to try something with and actually still is, but… her feelings for Tadd are just a little too much for me to handle.'

Marco couldn't relate to Kelly's feelings towards Tadd anymore. His feeling fell short almost immediately once the Blood Moon Curse was lifted. His shackles that held him in place within a blind love for his best friend was truly an imprisonment, they suffocated his own heart. So when he was finally able to move on from that prison he was in for so long.

* * *

Marco arrived at the dressing room and walked into one of the walled areas and closed the curtain that read on the outside '**Occupied**'. The dressing room had another door into a wash room to clean up before hand. Marco placed his clothes on a shelf along with his armor set he found and started to undress. His belt buckle was bent from the spar with Bronson and hard to take off.

"Well another place he got me at… not cool Bronson a bit too close for comfort." Marco continued to fiddle with his belt buckle until he heard a snicker in the background. "Higgs come on are you trying to peek on me?" Marco asked with a teasing tone.

"No you pervert! I should blame you for trying to peek since I was here first. And don't you dare try it or I WILL KILL YOU!" She could here Marco laughing at her flustered warning.

Marco finally got the buckle off and undressed. "I'm going to jump in for a rinse so give me a minute." He opened the secondary door walking into a shower area. The door was made out of stained glass and started from about knee height and ended up to the chest area.

Higgs could hear him turning the shower on. Marco winced a bit when he felt the hot water hit his cuts on his shoulder and cheek. His shoulder started to bleed a little from the water washing away the dry blood exposing the wound once again. Higgs could hear him from where she was.

"Marco, are you okay?" Higgs couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah I'm fine just my shoulder reopened from the hot water. I need to get some bandages later." Marco was looking at his shoulder as he was cleaning it. He was so focused on trying to make sure it was getting cleaned, he didn't notice the curtain open behind him.

"Let me see." Higgs voice was low filled with embarrassment and even though Marco was covered by stained glass he still placed a towel around his waist covering himself up.

"Higgs what the hell, I'm nake…d? Marco noticed a half dressed Higgs wearing his sweater that hung just over her thighs like a short skirt. Her hands pulled it down to make sure absolutely nothing showed underneath it with something in her hands as she held the sweater in place. He tore his eyes away from the heavenly sight that was now behind him.

"I just wanted to help and patch you up so you can clean yourself properly." Higgs was completely red and could barely believe why she herself was doing something so out of character for her.

"I'll just put the tape on real fast. Just hold up your arm and don't turn around." Marco lifted his arm over the glass door and kept his other hand on his towel to be safe. He stared off at the shower still running and steam filling the room. He didn't know why he was going along with her absurd request but he couldn't resist her for some reason.

Marco felt a sharp pain as Higgs was taping his shoulder. He turned his head to see her wrapping his shoulder with such a cute embarrassed and focused face. His eyes focused on her and he noticed something that grabbed his attention a pair of azure blue striped panties. 'Calm down Diaz… she well kill me but I just can't resist looking at her. She's so defenseless right now but I can't, I am a knight. Oh Shit….'

"TURN AROUND!" Higgs almost broke his neck when she forced his face the other way. "Did you see?"

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't help it." Marco's face was hotter than usual and his nose had a trickle of blood coming out. He then felt massive amount of pain from her tightening the knot around the wound.

Marco heard the curtain slide open and shut from her storming out of the changing room he was using. "Higgs I'm sorry I didn't mean to." He didn't hear a response the rest of the time he took a shower. He could hear her taking her shower and felt a bit bad for making her feel like that.

'He saw me. He saw me, and I was wearing the striped pair today. He probably thinks I'm even more of a child now. My breasts are small, I myself am small, and now my panties are those of a child.' Higgs felt as though she had lost a chance at something but hated the fact that he could make her feel like this.

She thought of the times they met each other. She was jealous how some outsider could befriend and work for a princess so easily. She had worked hard and been through a lot for a position but then when she heard that the princess had made him a squire, she wanted to see why it had to be him. She later found out that he wasn't normal.

Marco was able to help protect and fight alongside the princess and the Queen of Mewni. He even fought and lived from fighting the immortal lizard Toffee. And if she didn't think that was good enough she also had to hear how he fought against Meteora holding her off giving people enough time to evacuate. Most of the citizens were still attacked but he still gave enough time that she didn't think even her and the knight's could do.

He wasn't a normal guy, and she finally knew why. He wasn't just some teen, he was a man within the body of a younger version of himself the entire time. She felt like he was leagues ahead of her. She had 2 hidden feelings connected to him.

The jealousy of his strength and the feeling she didn't understand when she was around him. From the first time they met she thought he would be someone who would look down on her. Just another self righteous spoiled brat who believed they were above everyone else. But she was wrong. He was kind and selfless to his princess and people who weren't even his.

Marco even stayed to contribute to the kingdom. Higgs couldn't just turn a blind eye to this. She saw him not only in a new light, but a new world, that he helped create. She didn't see him as a boy who got everything handed to him. She saw him as a man that had the qualities of a true knight. Her jealousy showed but her inner woman peeked through. This is why she was so flustered because she didn't think he would want to be with a girl that has a child's body.

* * *

After some time had passed Marco had finished and began to get changed into the clothes he picked out. He put on the long sleeved red shirt and dark pants with his new shoes. 'Whoa these soles are amazing. They feel like I'm standing on padded feathers.' Marco was satisfied with what he was wearing now came the armor.

He placed the bracers on his forearms and secured them. Next was the shin guards, as he secured them he noticed they somewhat bended along his leg. He grabbed them and was still dumbfounded by its hardness.

"They're made out of Crystal Shadow Scales from SS Ranked Dragon." Bronson opens the curtain noticing Marco trying out his equipment.

"A group of knights had an extermination quest to kill the Dragon. Turns out they didn't know how smart she was. Only a handful of men survive from the scores that were sent, they brought back the scales as a gift to the Queen and sold the rest over the black market. And yours truly was good friends with the Queen so I got some of her materials. But between you and me I was still able to get more later from the secondary source." Bronson had a huge smile on his face as he looked at Marco.

"It's really nice and comfortable as hell." Marco complimented as he got up and did a couple martial arts moves to get the feel of the flexibility.

"Well I'm glad you like it so much, No one has ever wanted it because the men that came back from the quest ended up dying a slow death. They say they died of injuries and slow killing poison that lingered within the system." Marco had a worried look on his face before he opened his mouth for a question.

"But that isn't what it was… was it?"

"No. Some wives of the men said they died after screaming from a nightmare that very night." Marco eyes stayed glued to Bronson's. "Yeah a nightmare and when the women tried to awake them by opening their eyes they saw nothing. A pitch blackness that was void of light." Bronson looked at Marco who had stood still when hearing of their demise.

"Like a shadow…" Marco looked down at the armor he was wearing and balled his fist to show that he was able to look past it all.

"Mewmans are superstitious and believe in curses. The citizens aren't very smart and trust me its best that way. They need to feel at ease and that's why they need people like you. Someone who can take pain and steal the pain that weighs upon their minds and heart. They need knights that can protect them from hell itself." Bronson was very blunt about the harshness of this world. He knew Marco wouldn't run from it since he somewhat knew they shared the same resolve.

"Also those shoes are padded and enchanted with an absorption effect to lessen the pain of a fall. The more you train yourself that higher they will adapt to you. Meaning 20 feet right now will sting but later you might only feel a sting around 60 feet." Bronson had given Marco all the advice of his equipment he could. He then started to walk off as Marco dwelled on the words he said from before.

'I wonder if I can live up to you old man. But what I really want is to surpass him, to become so strong I don't need to worry about the people I care for. I want to be strong enough to take on man and beast alike. I need a reason to live this life and not the one I left behind in the Neverzone.' Marco wanted to go back once but Star was the reason he stayed. The curse was both his emotion and his shackle.

Marco seems to have battled within himself to go back to the Neverzone for good. He just wanted to go back to the life he seemed so honorable in. But he knew even now after nothing holds him back that he needs to make his true self shine as he does there. That is why he stayed in Mewni for the knights. He wanted to find his own way again as a knight.

'Well I'm as done as I can be. I will grab Higgs so we can… Ugh I almost forgot about that. I wonder if she's still mad at…'

"Marco let's go, it's already 5 o'clock. We need to pay this stuff and grab something to eat before we head back." Higgs came out from around the corner of the curtain to hurry Marco.

"Yeah I'm ready, but wait. Are you okay?" Marco had slightly grabbed her arm.

"Yes I'm fine. Here you can have your sweater back." Higgs pulled away and shoved it into his arms as she walked off to the other room.

'Yeah I fucked up.' Marco was a little down from the thought of her hating him now.

"Marco, come on I'm hungry!" Higgs shouted through the shop. Marco with a smile on his face headed for the door.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming!" Marco replied back as he put his sweater on and went on to purchase the items he had now finished getting.

* * *

Marco and Higgs paid for the items and even got a discount for the armor pieces. Marco needed the discount since the material used was from a SS Ranked Beast, and not just any beast but a Dragon. He had more than enough money left for anything he might need like previsions and supplies.

"Well that's enough for prep, let's get something to eat." Marco walked along side Higgs as she led the way to a nearby food stand. Higgs walked in front of Marco as she hugged herself a little. She wasn't wearing her bracers and had her armor in a sack that Marco volunteered to carry for her.

They both got to the food stand with stools in front of it and Marco placed her armor down in between them and the stools. Marco took his sweater off before sitting down and placed it over her shoulders.

"Yeah I don't really need it right now, plus you looked like you wanted it back." Marco sat next to her and called the man cooking over to them and ordered. Higgs just got the same he had ordered and snuggled up into the sweater.

'It's so warm.' Higgs had thought as she zipped it all the way up. Even though he had just taken a shower and cleaned himself it had already captured his scent. They both waited for their food next to each other in silence until Marco spoke out.

"Hey I'm sorry about earlier. I guess I got a little carried away." Marco said as he looked off watching the man cook behind a wall with an open window.

"It's okay… Kind of, but I'm not really mad about you seeing me. It doesn't really matter let's just get over that." Higgs didn't want to admit that it was due to her feeling self conscious about her body.

"Well still just want to apologize if I offended you, I just couldn't tear my eyes away is all. So yeah, hope you can look over that mistake I made." The cook in the back was preparing the plating of food and about to give them there order. Marco looked at Higgs with concern but a smile came upon his face when he saw her looking forward with a cute smile of her own.

The cook served their orders on the bar in front of them and they began to eat. "So after this grab some sleep and head out before dawn." Marco stated to be sure Higgs didn't need anything else.

"Yep that's the plan. Sir Stabby and the others will accompany us along the way to meet the merchant." Higgs confirmed.

"Can I ask you something?" Marco was curious about something that he has been wondering for a while now.

"What is it?" Higgs said.

"What is Bronson to you? I noticed you both seem super close but you don't call him dad." Marco asked.

"He is more like my uncle. He and my father were like brothers during the war with Toffee. My parents died along with Queen Comet, Queen Moon's mother." Higgs looked a little down but was fine since her parents died with honor and knew she knew they did their sworn duty till the very end.

"Oh… I'm so sorry Higgs. If I offende..." Marco was interrupted.

"It's fine Marco. They fulfilled their duty as knights and saved my uncle's life. Bronson took me in when I was a child after coming back from the war. Queen Moon favored him and my family for protecting their Queen to the end. She mourned all the knights that fell that day and didn't blame a single one for the death of her mother. She knew said they deserved the highest honor and burial." Higgs continued and praised Queen Moon for her kindness towards her parents and to her Kingdom.

"Even as a child, she was Queen to her kingdom." Marco interjected.

"Yes. For years I heard the stories of my mother and father. But what inspired me most was my mother. She was a knight who fought alongside the Queen in dire situations even before the war." Higgs eyes were lit up and Marco couldn't believe how inspired she looked right now. "I aspire to be like her someday but not just for the Queen but for the people."

'Higgs doesn't seem to be hurt by it too much. But she is stronger than she looks. Everyone moves on and it looks like she chose to be a woman of strength and honor.' Marco's mind is eased by her resolve.

"With Bronson I trained with weapons everyday and learned the ways of a sword. He didn't want to teach me too much out of habit. I worked towards becoming a knight so that's when I met Sit Stabby. He began to be a regular for Bronson and I asked to be his squire. We sparred and he liked that I wasn't completely useless so he took me as a squire." Higgs was smiling and seemed happy that she had gotten so far.

"Well you are pretty amazing. To be honest I wouldn't have imagined that you were so strong and brave Higgs." Marco noticed Higgs looking at him with a scowl. "Whoa, calm down little one. I'm just saying is that you are underestimated in many ways." Higgs lightly punched him on his arm. "Ah… well since we're finished let head back and get some rest for our quest tomorrow." Higgs got up from the stool and brushed any dust off of her.

"Just grab the Sack and let's go." Higgs was already a few feet away but stopped and turned around with a smile. "Hurry or I'll leave you behind." She whipped back around and had a massive grin upon her face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Marco replied as they headed back together to the Knight's Den. 'Can't wait till tomorrow. My first quest as a knight in Mewni, hopefully it might be half as entertaining as the Neverzone was.'

* * *

**Hey just hope you liked the chapter but just a head up. Next chapter will be starting to rev up a bit more and hopefully you will enjoy it. The setup process is enough for now. If you're enjoying it Favorite and Follow the story, if you want to give any advice or any criticism just leave a comment for that or just anything else. See you guys next week. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Briefing Plans

**Hey everybody hope you like the story so far as much as I am enjoying writing it. Sorry for the delay every so often I got a lot of things that I do but I finish the chapter a little early sometimes and I know I can refine by going through it about 2 times. Hope you don't mind but I'm trying to stay on the every week schedule.**

**I hope you like this chapter that dwells a little more into the memories and discord that Mewni is now showing. I want this to be dark but not like Goblin Slayer first episode dark. I want some action parts and other juiciness to show later and I'm trying to find out how I can put them in. Well whatever I hope you enjoy and see you in the next one.**

** he says a certain name just understand that its supposed to be like that for now.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own or Claim Any Sort of Rights for Star vs. the Forces of Evil and its characters. All rights go to Disney and creator Daron Nefcy. This is for entertainment purposes only; I do add other character and choose to have a right to for the purpose of conducting this Fan Fiction. Scenes maybe to obscene for young readers; reader discretion is advised. 18+**

* * *

"Marco... Marco please… aaahh!" Marco's eyes are drawn to the voice pleading for his help and notices they're men taking a girl away. He chases after them with blood stains on his shirt and blood dripping off his blade. He goes around the corner and he can see flames engulfing a village. There were screams of families being slaughtered from within the village.

Women and children were being pulled out of their homes to be used in the soldiers favor. The young boys would be taken to camps to be reeducated to be used as soldiers. Marco couldn't believe the sight he was witnessing but his eyes soon locked onto one that shook him out of his shock.

In his sight was the girl who called out to him with her face in the mud. A soldier was holding her down while the other is pulling his pants off. To Marco it almost seemed like time had stopped as his heartbeat had drowned out all sound. His brown eyes lost all light as he blacked out. In the blink of an eye Marco was suddenly standing in the middle of a massacre as he held the girl close with his arm around her tightly. His blade was dripping with their blood and chipped to hell.

"M-Marco… Is that you?" She looked up within his hold and pulling him closer by his chest.

"Y-yeah… But are you okay? All that matters is you. You're my little flame." Marco lifted her face with both of his hands dropping his sword to the ground beside them as he did. She instantly melted into them as if they were standing in the middle of a beautiful meadow.

"Of course I'm okay dummy. I'll always be safe when I'm in YoUrR…" She couldn't say another word, Marco then saw the arrow that pierced her back. Her body fell limp but her smile never lost her face.

Behind her was a small army over two thousand strong. Their voices raved through the crackling of the flames and screams in agony as they finished what they came to do. They wanted to slaughter this town and burn it to the ground.

"Cinder… Cinder….. No baby, come on." Marco pulled the arrow out of her back and kept her in his arms. "Come on baby… You're my flame remember… You're my warmth within this cold life. I'll be your fuel baby so get up… please." Tears were streaming down his face as they fell over onto her cheeks and filled her eyes.

His breathing became heavy and once again his eyes became filled with darkness. No gleam of light reflected off of them. Yet they reflected his soul in that moment. A soul that lost itself within its pain and hatred of its last flame that acted as his last anchor died out.

He felt his will to go on fall away into a void but he heard a voice. 'Use me Marco… Just like the old days. Use me and I'll give you what you most desire. Their heads…' A familiar voice broke the silence of static within Marco's mind. 'I don't care anymore… Kill them all. Make them suffer as I have' Marco's said within himself to the void that spoke to him. 'Say my name Marco and I'll give you my power.'

Marco's voice spoke out through the sound of marching soldiers and scorching flames that surrounded him. "- ;';.." Marco felt something rise within him has his mouth moved on its own. "Gluttony." A black smoke surrounded his body as it formed into a black tar. It took a form that looked demonic in nature. It charged into the soldiers they were dwindling in their numbers. It was eating them in one bite and they're lives were being fuel for it as it rampaged through the battlefield.

Marco could see the leader charging towards him and before the beast ate him. It stopped in its tracks and deformed back into smoke. Marco looked down at Cinder and gave her a kiss. He gently placed her on the ground and stood up seeing the leader of the army that was cut in half now.

"The King was right men! The disease that we have come to cleanse mutated into this wicked beast! These things dare to defy our kingdom! They dare spit upon our Kings land with their monster lives! We have been chosen to slaughter them and cleanse our Lords land of this disease."

'Remember these words Marco… This is why they deserve to perish by our hand. We are the one misunderstood Marco.' The voice talked to Marco but he could barely understand. Marco was in shock of the betrayal.

"Kill the Monsters and Bring our Lord, our King justice and fulfillment by carrying out his will." The men raved in unison. They began to storm towards him with spears and swords as the archers let their arrows fly to Marco.

'Marco… Say it. Say the word to unleash our sin. Become one with our sins and fight alongside them. Say it and avenge her. Avenge our Cinder!" The voice had compassion within it.

"W-w…"

'Say it and release yourself to the sin.'

Marco took a deep breath in and unleashed the word that unlocked a monster within him. No not a monster… A demon.

"Wrath" The moment the word left his lips he felt the rage and hatred build up beyond belief. The leader had to sickle blades as he charged to Marco ignoring the demonic power flowing from his body. He threw a glass bottle and a blinding light came from it as it affected Marco's eyes.

It died out as the men had surround Marco and charged once again. The leader saw Marco's eyes lock onto him as Marco leaped towards him. The leaders sickles were crossed ready to decapitate. Nearing Marco's neck he noticed that Marco's hand was already to his. Before either of them made contact.

* * *

"CINDER!" Marco yelled out as he awoke from his nightmare, his memory. He was out of breath and his shirt was drenched in sweat. He took it off and threw it to the corner as he turned to sit on the side of his bed. 'Cinder… It's been a while since I have dreamed about you, even him…' Marco was rubbing the back of his neck from his stress when he heard his door open.

"Mar… Oh you're already up. Good, get used to it because I'm not your mother." Sir Stabby stood at the door and threw Marco a small wrapped box. "Get some food inside your system. You have a little over an hour to get ready and dressed. We'll meet you at the village gate."

"Thanks Sir Stabby. I'll be along shortly." Marco stood up and Sir Stabby nodded in response as he left the room and headed out ahead with Sir Baby Man. It seemed Higgs was still getting ready. 'I guess I'll take a quick shower and eat this along the way. I can't wait for today. I can finally check the new limits of this body after fighting Meteora.' Marco headed to the shower.

The shower was underneath the Knight's Den beside the humungous training room for the knight's that was within the basement. Marco headed down and entered the bath area. The bath area was separated for both men and women. To Marco's surprise the bath was almost styled from a Japanese style bathhouse from the Earth Dimension.

'Man this is amazing.' Marco scanned the bath when he walked through from the changing room. He wanted to try it out but knew he didn't have time to enjoy it thoroughly so he went to shower instead. He finished up and started to get dressed with his equipment he had brought down with him. Marco was now dressed and all ready as he headed up stairs. 'Next time I will enjoy that bath thoroughly.'

* * *

Marco walked outside to see Higgs about to leave. "Hey, would you mind a little company on the way?" Marco asked as Higgs stopped in her tracks and waited.

"Well… Are you coming or not?" Higgs asked as she waited for him to catch up to her pace. Marco sprinted to her side and they walked together.

"Get enough sleep?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, weird dreams but nothing to bothering. What about you?" Higgs replied.

"Same here, weird dreams that you learn to live with after a while. How's the armor working out? It looks good on you." Marco asked while Higgs smiled at his complement.

"Thanks and it feels nice and fitted. I don't think it'll be a bother if we get in trouble. What about you? You look pretty good yourself Sir Marco." Higgs slightly punched Marco in the arm as he chuckled in response.

"Yeah feels so natural like another layer of skin. The swords on my back make me feel amazing. I'll be ready for anything when it comes at me." Marco was so confident and sure of himself with everything on and ready. He had never been equipped so thoroughly equipped for anything. In the Neverzone he had only used what he could and armor was hard to find brand new.

This was all new to him but that's why it made him so excited to get this journey started. Higgs and Marco noticed a bright light in the distance. Orange and red light could be seen coming from the gate of the town.

"We should hurry before the light dies out unless Sir Stabby will… Marco" Higgs was interrupted when she saw Marco running towards the gate with everything he had. There were buildings in the way so Marco ran through the alley ways between them and finally got to the light.

"Ah Marco you have finally arrived." Sir Stabby said out calling to Marco as he led a man towards him. "This here is Marco Diaz. He was squire to the previous Princess Star Butterfly." Sir Stabby introduced him to the man who held out a hand.

"Marco!" Higgs yelled out through her heavy breathing. "Why did you take of all of a sudden?" Higgs was bent over holding her knees.

"Hi I'm Marco Diaz. Also seems I got a little too excited and couldn't wait anymore to get my first quest." Marco then turned to and put his hand on Higgs' shoulder "Sorry I didn't mean to worry you like that."

Marco seemed to dodge the whole thing since he didn't want to admit he was remembering something awful. He didn't want to think of it so he blew it off.

"Ha hah, seems you have energetic knights Sir Stabby. At least I know I can count on them to come at a moment's notice. I do apologize for the interruption but it seems we should get started with the mission briefing." He waved to them to follow him into a tent next to the gate.

"Marco… Are you okay?" Higgs asked as if she could see through his dodge earlier.

"Yeah of course… Now come on little one." Marco tried to reassure her but didn't seem to work so instead he patted her head slightly. She seemed to like it but had a face that showed she was a little annoyed at how she liked that. 'She's too cute!'

"Stop that… Let's just go already and get briefed." Higgs walked off as Marco had a smile on his face.

* * *

"I am Alfred Zalian, the head of Mewni's Grand Chariot Corporation. I have hired 3 different sources for this quest. We need to be on top of thing from the newer threat that has shown up recently. Some within the walls such as you who may not yet know what I am referring to." Marco was confused by what he meant.

'Is he talking about the monster citizens because if he is I don't think I will be able to protect this guy for too long?' Marco was contemplating if supporting someone so close minded was even right.

"Whoa what the hell man? We don't think the monsters or the new kingdom are bad in anyway. Why would you hire us when we have monsters along with us for the quest?" A bystander yelled out without thinking and his leading officer hit him in the head for the disrespectful outburst.

"I apologize Alfred for my subordinate's outburst. Could you overlook this misbehavior for me old friend." The leading officer asked for the sake of the mission.

"It's okay Miles I do understand why he would think I meant our new monster allies. I will correct this statement and be clear on the subject. Not all monsters are well… monstrous, just like not all Mewmans are good. You must know what Mewmans can do to one another just like monsters did to each other when Toffee used his strength to unite the lizards and turn them on whomever tried to side with magic. The Mewmans were not the only ones too suffer in that war years ago." Alfred seemed to point out things that were a bit too dark but the truth is always respectable and needed.

"There are those kinds of monsters that aren't fully open to being friendly with Mewmans just like the other way around. But lately Monsters and Mewmans aren't the only threat to us on this route. About a month ago there were reports of something attacking anything on the main roads." Alfred step to the side as Sir Stabby and what seemed to be Miles and closely behind was a beautiful woman going up to the stage.

"The newest threat was described to be very monster like. But due to a traveling artist being able to catch a look at it he was able to draw us a rendition of it." Sir Stabby announced as the woman beside him held up the picture to show it.

"A shade…" Marco said aloud quietly but everyone heard.

"You know what this is boy?" The woman spoke out to him with an annoyed look on her face.

"This is my subordinate Sir Marco Diaz. Marco this is leader of the Assassin's guild and former knight known as Hidden Blade Raven Blaque." Sir Stabby introduced the two to each other.

"Well Sir Marco, do you know what this is or are you boasting?" Raven asked.

"No I know what that Beast is." Marco walked towards the stage between everyone as they listened to his words. "A Shade is commonly known in the Neverzone. They are beast mainly described as being a demon that hunts whatever they see as game. They are territorial beings that mark their territory by mutilating their kills for the surrounding life to know." Marco had the whole room on edge as they were clinging to every word he said.

"Like a sort of effigy?" Miles asked out for clarity.

"Yes, but what I don't understand at all is why and or how are they here?" They all seemed concerned about the emotion behind that statement.

"The first thing to worry about is how to defend and handle them for the mission." Raven was being very blunt but she was right.

"They're fast and some of the best hunters that you will never see coming. They won't attack us quickly until they know our objective and route. Shades are humanoid beings who think like you and me but without empathy and remorse for anything other than their own kind. They have the ability to distort there body which makes them greater hunters if they need to use tracking and scouting as an animal and if they get hands on a weapon in there humanoid form." If it wasn't bad enough before everyone within the room is silent and terrified.

"If you see one take note right away and we will need to change the route slightly and our formation that is planned…" Marco was interrupted.

"Why go through all of that and not go after it when spotted." Sir Stabby curiously asked.

"If they're showing themselves then it's to bait you if what Sir Marco says is true." Raven said.

"Exactly… But the reason for the changing is to stop them from getting confident and picking us off. Also we don't want to step into their territory. With all of us together in formations and camping with guarding posted up through the night we will be… Okay." Everyone noticed the pause more than anything else.

* * *

The room was silent but the briefing continued and the threat of The Shades were implied thoroughly. The operation will be a little over a week. Provisions and rations have been planned and stored. Weapons along with a few local blacksmiths will be going along for weapon maintenance. When they arrive at Castle Mewni the town will be scavenged along with the Castle grounds for Royal Family heirlooms and items to place in the Monster kingdom since it is Queen Eclipsa's Right as rightful Queen of Mewni.

Miles being from the Hunters guild is being split into all three areas of the Caravan. The head of the Caravan will consist of Hunters and the regular Caravan guards to spot any incoming enemies. Two assassins will be on standby for messaging and back up to the head guard. Sir Stabby and the other knights will be in the middle of the Caravan to guard the head Merchants. At the rear the Assassin's Guild will stay in the shadows to make sure the food rations and other supplies are protected since their skills are best for it and any surprise attacks from the rear.

The Caravan is at the gates as sunlight shines bright outside. The bonfire from earlier died out and the gates begin to open.

"We will get to the Mewni Castle and bring back our history for our True Queen. Daughter of Solaria and Mother to both Mewman and Monster people, our Queen Eclipsa." Alfred shouted out as everyone raved at the small but inspiring speech. It seemed they're people who favor Eclipsa and don't hold grudges or hatred.

"I guess we're off… Excited Higgs." Marco asked the girl at his side.

"Yes I actually am, so don't screw this up." Higgs teased but knew there was no way he could after seeing his skills throughout the last few weeks.

"Well let's go then toddlers." Miles said as he was atop them standing on a railing looking off into the distance.

"Don't mind him, he means well but you are still new to these kinds of things since you're both newly appointed knights. He believes in proving your worth before gaining true respect." Sir Stabby interjected.

"No problem, I can tell he didn't have any malice behind it." Marco said as Miles smiled still looking off in the distance.

'Well at least I know that this one has some sort of instinct. But to know that he has been to the Neverzone… maybe there is more to this kid then I can tell from a glance. This'll be fun…'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: They Lurk in the Shade

**I hope its holding because I think I'm losing it in areas and I hope it isn't too noticeable. I hope you like the story so far. **

**I really want to know though if you guys want me to be more descriptive in my characters and the areas. I just thought if I did that it might make the chapters smaller in content and a lot more longer to do. I don't mind doing it but mainly up to you. Let me know if it is what you want and if so subtle or thick description of the characters or areas.**

**I'll see you in the next one and ill check to see if anyone has any advice or ideas to help the read.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own or Claim Any Sort of Rights for Star vs. the Forces of Evil and its characters. All rights go to Disney and creator Daron Nefcy. This is for entertainment purposes only; I do add other character and choose to have a right to for the purpose of conducting this Fan Fiction. Scenes maybe too obscene for young readers; reader discretion is advised. 18+**

The Caravan traveling to Castle Mewni is three days within their trip. The trip is taking longer than they originally expected. The Caravan has been attacked two times by bandits but had been taken care of easily without any casualties.

The night before was the hardest for The Caravan since the new threat had attacked that very night. It was dark and quiet when they attacked. Taking out all kind of light at first and then going for the supplies. Dawn broke and The Shades fled out of sight. There had been two serious casualties towards the Hunter's Guild.

The biggest hit was the equipment and supplies carts. Seems The Shades went after resources and carts to hinder their progress and wound the spirits of The Caravan. After repairs and planning The Caravan was able to move on and were met again with some Shades picking off stragglers and scouts.

* * *

"We noticed a Shade about three hundred meters to the Northeast Sir." A scout from The Hunter's Guild informed the leaders within the planning tent.

"Damn… That's the third one today. They seem to be getting more confidant, they've already picked off two of my scouts and three guards since this morning." Miles was in outrage by the cocky attitude those Shades are showing.

"Calm yourself Miles. We need to find a way to drive them off?" Alfred announced to the leaders in charge of The Caravan.

"We hunt them and wipe them out. My men and I can take them out easily just…" Miles was interrupted in the middle of his outburst.

"Enough!" Raven's voice roared through the tent as she sat at the table tapping her fingers on it. "We are a quarter to our destination, we need to continue on and deal with them as we have been." Raven seems to be content with the way things are going.

"The only reason you're say that is because you haven't lost anyone from your guild. My men are the ones being picked off since they're the only ones willing to stand beside the guards unlike your assassins hiding in the shadows." Miles is saying as he hits the table in his rage.

"Miles!" Sir Stabby interjected before Raven could unleash the heat and anger that radiated from her direction. "That's enough bickering, we all know the work you and your men have put in but that is your job. Her assassins were critically injured from The Shades taking out half of our food supplies they were protecting so don't look down on them. We're all stressed and on edge from the attack last night." Sir Stabby had the room focused on him.

"I believe that Raven is right in the way we should handle this. Mewni should still have supplies we can scavenge to fend them off and we can still complete our mission. We need to be very vigilant and ready for anything." Sir Stabby just wants things to go smoothly between them so they can get through all of this alive.

"Or if I may, we can go with my plan from the other night?" Marco interjected with a question about a plan he made if The Shades ever showed up.

"Baiting them will hinder our supplies even further and the other plan you had was ridiculous. Finding their territory and drawing them in while The Caravan passes will be suicide to the team that is the bait." Alfred declined immediately but the others seemed to be fifty-fifty on the matter.

"Look I propose that I am paired with one of the best assassins you have Raven and one of your best shots Miles." Marco proposed to the others around the table.

"Sir Miles. He is your superior Marco. Miles is the Knight of the Hunt, Sir Miles Lunar." Sir Stabby said.

"Thank you Sir Stabby but I'm not mad about it. My best shot is Darwin. He is also my best hunter." Miles said as Darwin walked up from behind him.

"Well since Miles seems so up for it. My best assassin is Kuro. She is an expert at the blade and can easily get out of sight and move in for quick kills." Raven spoke as Kuro walked up from behind her. "Yet I will say this, if you try anything to my beautiful Kuro. You will be my next target Sir Marco Diaz." Raven said as a thread showed a drop of blood fall from under Marco's neck.

"Of course Lady Raven, the thought never crossed my mind." Marco said as the thread went loose. 'I wouldn't blame her. Kuro is actually very beautiful. But either way I think I'm more of a cute kind of guy. Since at the time I did prefer a Heckapoo clone because she actually showed me her cute side when I saved her that one time.'

"As much as I would love to decline this, I know you all too well to back down from something once your mind is set." Alfred had his face in his hand to show his frustration. "Sir Marco, we will pass through The Shades territory unnoticed as you buy us time by distracting them and pulling them further away from us. Knowing that the others have teachings of both the hunt and stealth you will be the frontal attack."

"I wish to go along with them Alfred Sir!" A voice shouted out as Higgs walked into the tent.

"I apologize seems I forgot to mention Lady Higgs would be accompany me since her skills with the Rapier and Short sword are very high. It is the reason why I wanted both an assassin and a hunter. They both will provide support and insight during the operation." Marco interjected.

"Very well as long as Sir Stabby is okay with the two of you leaving since you are his knights." Alfred said.

"I trust my knights Alfred. They both proposed this to me when this morning after The Shades started to show. Personally I didn't want to go through with it but I guess since the others are in I can trust them to keep one another safe" Sir Stabby said.

"Well then, this is your mission so keep each other safe. We can't lose our best. Sir Marco, Lady Higgs, Huntsman Darwin, and Assassin Kuro will carry out the operation and buy us time. Are we all clear?" Alfred goes over it once more for clarity.

"Yes Sir!" All said in unison and the leaders left the tent to inform their own members to be ready and set in formation. The group ended up going to get a few rations for each of them and get their weapons sharpened quickly to be ready. Marco and Higgs got their swords sharpened as Darwin and Kuro got arrows and knives sharpened and ready in bulk.

* * *

They seemed to be ready for the part but Marco was thinking they need more information. He thought that telling them would just be different so he thought he would ask around for those who were injured and actually seen them move and fight in combat. Marco and the group began to go to the cart that tended to the wounded.

"Marco, how's the arm doing?" The doctor spoke out almost on cue as he walked into the tent.

"I'm great and you patched me up nicely the other day so don't worry. I was just passing by, hoping it wouldn't be inappropriate if I asked around about events that happened that night?" Marco asked the doctor as she was tending another patient.

"I'm okay with it." The patient said has he reassured the doctor.

After that the other patients gave the information once Marco asked them his questions. They went on saying The Shades are invisible within the darkness but any kind of light holds them back but doesn't fully stop them. They went on to explain that the light from the torches made them hesitate but as soon as they saw a weak spot they would pounce.

Some even went on to say they had seen the most terrifying thing they couldn't get out of their heads. 'One of them changed before my eyes. One second it was a wolf like beast and the other it held a blade with the figure of one of our own.' These words rung within Kuro and Darwin who had doubts and believed that the guards were just underlings since they were defeated so easily but Darwin quickly understood why two of his fellow Huntsman had died.

* * *

The four of them left the tent and the groups weapons were done being tending to by the blacksmith so they're ready to go.

"Sir Marco, how is it that you know so much about these things? Before we left I didn't know if you were just someone trying to show off or just crazy." Kuro asked.

"I spent 16 years in the Heckapoo's Dimension fulfilling Heckapoo's trail. I was all over the dimensions universe and saw my share of monsters and beasts." Marco said as the others were in disbelief but Higgs was standing with a 'He's not lying' look to her face.

"I have fought worse but The Shade's are still on my top list of worst beast to fight. I was only able to fight them because I had Brunzetta the first couple of times I had encountered them. I had help to understand there way of fighting better so I'm hoping to rub off my skills onto you." Marco said as the others were shocked to know they weren't walking with a boy but an actual man. Darwin had gained a whole new look on Marco.

"Who is Brunzetta?" Higgs asked with a slight annoyed look to her face.

"Oh she's a thunder goddess in the Neverzone. She helped me a lot while I was training and taking on little job like quests but she never helped me with Heckapoo since I always asked her to not interfere with my trial." Marco answered.

"Well to continue, the reason why they were some of the worst beast to fight was due to their shape shifting ability. They're able to adapt to any situation and in numbers they're almost impossible to take on even with an army. They adapt not only in ability but strategy which makes them excellent predators. Don't let your guard down or let them separate us from one another because if they do the horde will be called and you are done for so don't expect backup." It was harsh but Marco was being honest and warning them to the full extent.

"Well since we're at an understanding. What's the plan to keep them busy and out of combat?" Kuro asked.

"I've already thought of something to do for a while now." Marco said with a smile and confidence behind his words.

The group went off into the forest and started to act the plan out. They noticed bodies torn and hung by their intestines along some of the trees and spread across the ground to mark The Shades territory.

* * *

A couple hours passed and Marco ordered them to make torches for the night. They listened and made the torches but never lit them even though it was dark.

"Should we light a torch just in case?" Higgs asked.

"No focus your eyes and adjust. But do get a torch ready and gather some dry grass along the way." Marco ordered them again as they stayed silent since they could all tell Marco was thinking something up. "Okay this seems far enough. Set the grass out and two torches in the middle of them. Kuro and I will check the perimeter and keep anything from coming near." Marco and Kuro went out a couple of meters and started their sweep.

"So how long have you and Sir Marco been together?" Darwin asked curiously.

"What?! We're not together!" Higgs seemed to lash out with her face completely red from embarrassment.

"Sorry, what I meant was how long have you both been partners?" Darwin corrected as he began to stick the torch into the ground.

"Be more specific next time… This is our first quest together. Marco and I were just knighted a couple weeks ago and my knight Sir Stabby wanted us to help with this quest." Higgs answered as she was embarrassed from the misunderstanding. Higgs then became red again once she saw a figure walking into focus.

"Looks like both of you are done, and just on time because we need to move. Kuro, I got a few about 35 meters out. What about you, did you finish?" Marco asked.

"Same, it seems there is only about a handful of them but even I can tell that is an alarming amount." Kuro answered as her insight of the new beasts sinks into her mind. "Also yes I hung up the metal threading around the perimeter."

"Good now let's go we need to go out a ways when we light everything up." Marco was setting out as everyone followed behind. "Darwin whenever we get to the edge of your range let me know so you can light it with an arrow." Darwin nodded in response.

They walked out about a good 200 meters away and Marco was surprised by Darwin being able to make that shot from that far within the dark. The grass and torches were lit and shining out. The group stood and watched from their position.

"Since we have already done it, how was this supposed to work again?" Darwin asked with disbelief.

"When someone comes into your home and lights a fire within it do you stay back and let them do as they please?" Marco said as they all noticed the rustling in the trees. Darwin then looked back at Marco once again before turning to the fire. "No, you snuff out the intruders and show them this is your home that you will protect it from any threat."

Everyone's eyes glued to the scene before their eyes as they saw The Shades running to the fire but falling in their tracks as they were being sliced and diced from the metal threads they set up earlier as a trap.

Kuro looked at Marco as he stared at The Shades dying before his very eyes. She couldn't help but smile and be reminded on how she first was inspired to follow Raven. Raven was a natural and expert leader that always had an amazing plan to take out her prey. She was inspired by how amazing Marco was in this moment. He seemed like he was confident in himself to get the outcome he wanted.

"It seems we were able to take most of them out. Smaller numbers is always a win but still can't seem to find the Alpha." Marco said as he had his arms crossed.

"The Alpha? They have a leader?" Kuro asked.

"Yeah, to be honest I don't really know where they get it from. Maybe because they can shift into wolf like forms they have embodied the wolves since of behavior. But with that known they have a humanoid form so I honestly don't know why they behave in such a manor. The ones that died just now were most likely lowly Omega and some Beta wolves." Marco explained as everyone was closely listening.

"Maybe because they've hunted more animals than they have humans. They're studies were based on animal like behavior?" Darwin said as Marco looked at him.

"That could be true as well so let's stick with that for now. All that's mainly important right now is they have an Alpha. I have a feeling we could see him later since we just declared war on his territory." Marco said as he turned around and started to walk off into the woods.

"Let's go and get some sleep in a cave or a tree outside of the area since they seem to be searching around. Plus I'm super hungry and want to get some grub so maybe on the way we can find some meat. Don't want to just eat these tasteless rations." Marco said as everyone began to follow.

Higgs was actually in shock to how Marco was doing being such an amazing leader at the moment. She seemed to actually be moved by his since of control over the situation. 'Marco seems so cool right now. I feel like I want to follow him into anything now. I hate that he's like this but I can't seem to want to leave when this is over. I wonder if he would mind if I stay beside him when it is.'

* * *

After walking a while the group found a little cave like hole in the side of a small cliff. It was about 30 feet high but the hole was enough to squeeze into that lead into the cave that was about 20 feet deep from the entrance to the back.

"Let's set up camp here for the night. We can gather some rocks to cover up half the hole so nothing can get in without making enough noise for us to hear also place some thread in case." Everyone did as he said and began to sit around a small fire for heating up some rations and two skinned rabbits that Darwin had been able to get on the way back to the cave.

Kuro sat up against one of the walls with her dagger in hand. Darwin slept lying down with his bow and quiver nearby and to make it faster he already had two arrows on his bow for a quick draw. Marco sat with his back against the wall and his sword between his legs as one was bent up to lay his arm on as he faced the cave hole.

* * *

"Marco… Marco…" Higgs was whispering as Marco slowly opened his eyes. Higgs was beside him pulling at the sleeves of his shirt.

Marco began to unsheathe his blade. "What's wrong?" He began to get up when she quietly pushed the sword back into its sheathe and she pushed him back into his spot.

"It's nothing I was just well… Having trouble sleeping on the rock floor so I just wanted…" Higgs kept stopping as her face was getting super hot and red but went unseen to Marco from the darkness.

Marco sighed in relief. He laid his sword to the ground and patted the thigh of the leg that was stretched out. "Here you can use my leg as a pillow."

Higgs was embarrassed but accepted the offer silently and she slowly laid her head upon his lap. He patted her head as she snuggled right into his sweater she was still wearing. She couldn't understand why she wanted to be so clingy with him.

"Hey Marco I just wanted to say that you were amazing today and I never knew you were such a great leader. I feel like I can't reach you if I tried. I just thought…." Higgs was interrupted by Marco's hand gently covering her mouth.

"Higgs thanks but you give me too much credit. I have just been through situations that trained me in various ways. It doesn't mean that you can't go through similar situations. I went through hell during my trial with Heckapoo." Marco moved his hand and moved it up to her head and lightly patted it.

"Heckapoo wanted me to be molded into a person that was worthy of wielding the scissors that she forges. Heckapoo made me go through things that honestly I don't want someone like you to go through." Marco sighed as he was opening up.

"Is it because I'm a girl or because you think I'm weak?" Higgs asked.

Marco slightly hit her head with a karate chop. "No you idiot. I don't want you to go through what I did because I had to learn about a lot of things… The cruelty people will put you through to make sure their status stays intact. The way someone you call friend will turn to kill you just so they can benefit from your suffering. How some people will suffer in every possible way to protect someone they love." Marco's hand was stilled atop of Higgs' head and she noticed it.

"Especially when you learn once something precious is taken from you right before your eyes." Higgs could feel the shaking in Marco's hand. "Knowing that you can't do anything to save them because you're too weak."

Higgs got up and looked at Marco and noticed he was looking away from her but she noticed the light amount of tears that left the side of his cheek. "Marco I'm sorry. I didn't know and I didn't want to hurt you by bringing up a bad memory." She pulled his face towards her as she wiped his tears away.

"Well even though they're bad memories I like to keep them in mind. It reminds me to never forget the pain so I don't relive it ever again and to always get stronger." Marco moved her hand from his face. She hugged him and lied back down onto his lap.

Marco placed his hand back on Higgs' head but she immediately grabbed his hand. She held it to her chest as she fell asleep with his warmth spreading throughout her chest. Marco followed right after as her warmth from her chest went to his hand up to his chest and he fell asleep with relief in his breath.

'He knows the true pain of loss and consequence. Raven would like him if she got to know him. I know I already do.' Kuro was still awake and surprised what she heard but understood why Marco was so set on being careful and taking command so serious. His experience was great and showed with his leadership. Kuro then fell asleep. 'I'll let her know about him in full when I get back.'

* * *

Midnight had passed as the group had survived the night and was going into they're next day. The Caravan was safe due to the distraction Marco's group had provided. They were gaining ground but right now they set up camp and fed the Guards and Guild members. They were all resting as The Shades were on guard within the forest and making sure nothing got to the Alpha and searching the area around the fire for the ones who created it.

The sun rose on a new day as Marco opened his eyes to an adorable Higgs as someone else was laying within his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Shifting Tides

**Whew this one was a bit hard to find time for and again hope you like the stories unfolding. I have been busy helping family and other thing so sorry that this may seem rushed or stretched out in areas. Have a great read and leave some feedback if you, if not then come back and ill see you in the next one.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own or Claim Any Sort of Rights for Star vs. the Forces of Evil and its characters. All rights go to Disney and creator Daron Nefcy. This is for entertainment purposes only; I do add other character and choose to have a right to for the purpose of conducting this Fan Fiction. Scenes maybe too obscene for young readers; reader discretion is advised. 18+**

"Wait, what?" Marco accidently says aloud and the cute like girl within his chest looks up to him.

"Raven shh… It's really earl..y.." Kuro trails off as she realizes whose chest she was all snuggled within. She then pushes off of him quickly going across the cave and throwing a blade directly at his chest.

Marco lightly lifts his left bracer to it and deflects the blade as he is staying completely still on his right side to not disturb Higgs that is still soundly sleeping on his lap. "Whoa calm down Kuro, you were the one laying on me. Which is why I am wondering why were you lying on…?" Marco says as he is interrupted by her embarrassed outburst.

"It doesn't concern you but if you must know, I was checking your vitals to make sure you weren't dead because even a mutt like you is needed." Kuro Yelled at Marco.

'She won't be open with it and maybe she mistook me for Raven while she was sleeping.' Marco wanted to make since of this but decided to drop it. "Okay, I'm sorry Kuro for misunderstanding the situa…" Marco was saying as he was interrupted again by someone walking into the cave.

"Guy's we need to go now, I just spotted a pack of Shades 65 Meters north of us and they're closing in fast." Darwin says as he grabs his travel sack wrapping it around his back.

Higgs jolted up since she was already awake from the bickering of Marco and Kuro. She straps her blades to her waist as Marco follows strapping his onto his back. The group got ready and ran outside going immediately to the left to circle around from The Shades that were closing in.

"Shit 4 o'clock!" Darwin yelled out as everyone turned to see what seemed to be six wolves closing in. Darwin pulled his box back and let loose an arrow that passed Kuro's cheek when she noticed something attached to it.

Kuro pulled out two knifes that came out of her sleeves. A flash of light came from the arrow in midair stopping The Shades for a few moments. In the moment Kuro threw the knives outward to the left and right of her as they were driven into trees on either side.

The light died out and The Shades saw the group ready to encounter them. Marco stood out front with his long sword drawn and Higgs beside him with her Rapier at the ready. Kuro was gone and hidden behind a trees trunk. Darwin was behind Marco and Higgs a few feet away since his specialty was Bows and daggers.

Two of The Shade's pounced towards them as they were sliced in two. The other Shades could see the blood dripping from the metallic strings. Two of them turned into a smaller but still big wormlike form and burrowed into the ground out of sight. The two still glaring at them ran towards Marco and Higgs. One slid under the string as the other jumped over it changing into a humanoid form and encountered Marco.

His hand became a blade as he swiped at Marco. They were both locked in combat as the other shade was attacking Higgs. Darwin provided back up with his bow making sure The Shade that encountered Higgs didn't get the better of her. He was surprised as Kuro was soon beside him with a Shade under her and her blade as the ground was open with dirt all around it.

"Keep your eyes open you idiot!" Kuro yelled out to Darwin who was about to be ambushed.

Darwin saw the ground rising beside him and turned his bow to it as he shot. Almost immediately The Shade emerged and took his arrow straight into its mouth eating it. Darwin blocked its momentum but using his bow. "Hey fucker… Shine bright." Darwin smiled as The Shade began to burst from the inside as a flare bolt activated from within The Shade.

Kuro was having trouble with hers as it seemed to not take any damage from her earlier stab. She backed away and kept her blades at the ready. The Shade took a human form as she smiled. She reached within her pouch and pulled out metal threading as The Shade leaped to her. Dodging it's every attack her hands were always waving around and moving until it stopped and seemed like it was hugging itself.

"Thank you… You've made this easier." Kuro said as she pulled her hands to her chest and then outward as the threads wrapped The Shade and then dicing it to pieces. "Killing humans is more my specialty."

Marco was paying more attention to Higgs progress with her enemy then he was his own. Suddenly a sharp pain came across his face as he had noticed the shade sliced his cheek a little bit. He looked at his opponent with a serious look of annoyance. Marco ducked under the next attack as he brought the hilt of his sword to his chest and thrust into The Shade's upper chest. He then kicked its shin making it loose balance dropping it to its knees and Marco stepped on the blade to push his weight upon it slicing The Shade in down the middle.

He turns to Higgs as she was holding The Shade back. "They don't have arteries like us. You kill them by destroying most of their body. Heads, Torsos, Limbs… Those kinds of things, still yourself and use your skill." Solid advice is what Kuro and Darwin took it as but Higgs smiled as she felt like he was teaching her. Still though even though she seemed happy about it she didn't want him thinking she needed him for everything.

"I can handle it. I just wanted to learn more about their body weakness." Higgs said as The Shade pounced to her and she ducked under stabbing it in the jaw with her rapier while her left hand unsheathed her short sword and swiped upwards cutting off the beasts head. Marco had a look of surprise to him as Higgs smiled at him with blood dripping off her cheek.

"Okay then Higgs, my bad. Let's get moving so we can get away from here before more show up." Darwin and Kuro took lead in case The Shades were to attack from the direction their fallen were still at.

"If you hit their joints and center points it does affect their movements."Higgs told Marco as he walked alongside her. "But I think you already knew that?" Higgs said to a smiling Marco.

"Yes… They are still living things that feel pain. But still it's good that you're willing to go through the process of learning it firsthand within battle. Reminds me of how I had to fight them back then." Marco said as Higgs hit him on his shoulder.

Marco and Higgs were laughing when she noticed his face change from hearing rustling within the woods from where they came from. Marco took her hand and starting running for dear life as she looked back seeing a horde of Shades right on their tail. "Guys run… FUCKING RUN!" Marco shouted at the top of his longs when Darwin and Kuro looked back towards them.

"Oh Shitttt…" Darwin yelled out as everyone began to run all together.

"Darwin flash them… Kuro take to the shadows and try keeping them distracted at a distance while separating groups to send our way. The sun is going down so we need to be careful with all directions. Higgs be ready when Kuro separates them into groups, we will have to take that group on." Marco was spitting out orders as Darwin screwed in some flash bolts into a few arrows.

Darwin fires his bow into the crowd of Shades as a burst of light shined stunning them for a moment letting Kuro jump to the trees as everyone continues on foot.

* * *

Kuro followed her plan as Darwin kept setting off flashes some with throwing knives and others with arrows. Marco and Higgs were able to take on the groups that Kuro was able to make as she hid and controlled the paths Darwin was able to create for her. Before long dawn struck and they were all exhausted, hunger crept up draining their strength and focus, and the exhaustion of no sleep or rest made it even worse upon their minds.

Marco was losing focus more and more along with Higgs. The Shades managed to connect more on each encounter they fought without really resting. After so long the numbers wouldn't stop pouring in and Kuro wasn't able to hold them back before the groups ended up following the next which made it harder on the others.

The only thing that was going great was The Caravan was moving smoothly and ahead of schedule. They were about half a day's ride from Mewni and it seemed when The Shades attacked before taking out some supplies actually helped them travel lighter. The Caravan kept moving and handled the little bandit raids that were easily dealt with.

* * *

"I wonder if Kuro is doing okay. You better hope that Marco or your Darwin haven't touched a single hair on her head because…" Raven said out in a protective motherly voice.

"Yes, yes, or you will castrate them we know Raven." Miles said aloud and Sir Stabby laughed.

"I'm sure they're fine. When Higgs was my squire she was advanced in her Rapier technique and Marco is a bit reckless but keeping his friends safe is just who he is. Also we are almost to Mewni and we can go search for them as soon as possible. Remember Alfred gave us special permission to retrieve our underlings so trust that they will be in one piece when we get to them if they haven't already wiped them all out." Sir Stabby said to reinsure Raven's worries.

"Sir's we have another raid of bandits waiting in position about a mile out. One of Sir Miles scout's said the leader is highly wanted for murder dead or alive. I believe they want to ambush us, how should we proceed?" A woman with her face disguised by a hood reported in.

"I believe you should take care of them Raven." Miles said as Sir Stabby nodded in agreement.

"Get two others to help and make sure you do not underestimate them. They have been easy so far but all of you understand that a target is a TARGET for a reason." Raven said as she referred to an earlier time within her teaching process of the assassins.

"Of course Ma'am, we won't disappoint." The assassin vanished within the shadows and commenced the objective she was given.

"Well we can count on that but I still am worried about the others." Raven said as she crossed her arms.

"Stop worrying, I'm sure they're dominating those Shades." Sir Stabby said.

* * *

Within the forest we see a bloodied Marco standing in front of a incapacitated Darwin and Kuro that Higgs has on her back. Marco seems to have lacerations across his chest and arms along with bruising and swelling around them. He is exhausted but still at the ready covering Higgs as she holds the others and moving forward.

It has been a couple of hours since they were ambushed by Shades. The sun has set and the crickets chirp throughout the night ringing within Marco's ears. They haven't slept for hours and are hanging on by literal threads of sheer will for survival.

"Why were those last one's so aggressive? Even Kuro and Darwin couldn't hold them off." Higgs asked as she wanted to break the silence.

"Those Shades were Beta's. The warriors of the pack don't like that we have declared war on their turf, and have been showing their underlings and early death." Marco said as Higgs slightly looked back at him.

"Well what about the one hanging back. He was bigger but looked like he was just observing." Higgs asked to Marco who reacted with a smile.

"Observant… That was The Alpha. He lets his warriors fight to assess his prey. The only reason he held back is because he doesn't see any worth in us as we are now." Marco said as Higgs kept walking forward.

"You make it sound like it thinks like a person." Higgs said as she was adjusting the others atop her back.

"Let me carry Darwin, I'm sure they won't be attacking us right now so let's go about a couple more meters ahead and set up camp. I see a cliff past the trees so being at the top of that will give of an advantage and maybe some rest." Higgs took a knee as Marco pulled Darwin off of his back and it seemed like Higgs was relieved by the lightness. "The Alpha is a person…" Marco started waking ahead as Higgs stopped from getting up and looked at him before shooting up next to him.

"What do you mean he used to be person!?" Higgs lightly yelled.

"Shades are created from a ritual. Back when I was doing Heckapoo's trail I infiltrated a cloister of monks and learned a lot among them and their library. Within it I was sent on various quests for knowledge and enlightenment but sometimes to stop groups of heretics who were using black magic for their rituals." Higgs listened on as Marco told his terrifying story.

"They would embed their black magic within the victim turning them into all manner of beast. Some were even accepting to it for religious beliefs. Those who accepted it with grace were more compatible and loyal which made them valuable and had more magic drawn to them to make them stronger. Some were created as a beast with reasoning all different but The Shades were Alpha's with the ability to create warrior and servant class beast of their own to command." Marco looked as if he was being hurt by the memory but he continued.

"We were found out and captured by surprise as they readied us to force their magic upon us. The monks that were with me were made into vial beasts that were terrifying." Marco bit his lip as he didn't want to say what Higgs asked next.

"If they were made into Shades what happened to you." Higgs noticed him not wanting to say and being hurt but before she could say anything he continued.

"They tried making me a beast but the ritual didn't work. They said it was because I was already a monster… I was already broken and I belonged with them…" Marco looked over to Higgs who had a pitied look on her. "Well after hearing that they let me go. I went back to the monks who pointed me in the way of dimensional scholars. I ended up finishing my trial before I fully understood what it was they were doing. By now they're all dead from the time difference in that dimension. Maybe there were Beta's who evolved into Alpha's because the previous ones died? I don't really know." Marco was thinking of it for a while now but didn't think it was connected since in it would have been Millennia in the other dimension by now.

'Well Heckapoo is always young even though she lives in that dimension but they were mortals… Or at least they were before the rituals took place. I guess I can't rule it out but it isn't something to think of right now, first I need to make sure to keep them safe and worry about other things when they are.' Marco thought to himself as Higgs stopped him from walking by putting her hands to his chest.

* * *

Marco looked up to see her standing in front of him as she looks into his eyes. He notices she put Kuro sitting up against a tree stump behind her. "We're far enough Marco." Marco looks further behind her noticing they were out of the forest and near the cliff already. "Not the best but at least if they come at us we will notice them and have the high ground." Higgs said as she turned around and laid out Darwin's sleeping back for Marco to lay him on. "Put him here and grab some water and fire wood so I can clean their wounds." Higgs ordered Marco and he gladly followed so he can help his comrades.

Marco quickly went down to the stream and got some water as he saw a dry fallen tree beside. 'Huh, convenient…' Marco gathered some water in the canteens and picked up some dry wood to create a fire. He started up the hill to get back to the others. He noticed Kuro was up helping Higgs clean Darwin's leg and arm.

"Good to see you're up Kuro. But are you sure your okay to move so soon?" Marco asked as he walked over to them putting the wood down near them.

"Well I rested enough already." Kuro smiled at Marco as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Get the fire going and boil some water so we can clean his wounds. He will be fine but he may get a fever." Higgs said as Marco was already ahead of her by setting the fire up.

"Higgs get some rest ill clean and dress his wounds. You to Marco I got it from here. I'll set some traps around and call if anything happens, because if it does you both are the only ones that can handle it right now." Higgs and Marco knew she was right as Marco had sat where Kuro was before again the tree stump he was too exhausted to react to Higgs taking over his lap as a pillow.

She grabbed his hand and hugged it for warmth with no reaction due to him already being asleep. He was on auto pilot for a while now and Higgs as well which is why she was too in her deep sleep.

* * *

Kuro cleaned and dressed Darwin's wound as she said she would and placed a wet shirt atop his forehead. Next she ended up doing the same for Marco really quickly to close the cuts with herbs so they could numb and be clean.

She got up to start setting up her traps for defense around the cliff. Kuro looked off watching the woods and hearing only the wind blowing from the height they were camping at. 'I don't know if Marco said was true earlier but if it is then it might be the same as now. That first Shade I took out felt like flesh and bone of a human.'

Kuro seemed to have been awake while Higgs was carrying her and gained some information but would it be good to dwell on it or pass it up like Marco is doing by choosing to think of another reason. 'I can't be too sure but holy hell… Marco has gone through a lot. Maybe they were right though, maybe he is a monster. When I was passing out and Higgs was covering my back as I fell to the ground and she didn't see him like I did. I saw him notice the situation we all were in and Shades he took out when he thought no one was watching was insane. It shows it care to protect his comrades but I still don't understand why.'

Kuro seemed to admire that he was protective but why hold back so much. She was a little mad to why he wasn't serious at the beginning. 'I guess maybe for Higgs to not see him in such a terrifying state. The way she acts sometimes seems like they were a bit like rivals in the beginning but she can't admit she sees him as a man and wants him as one as well.'

'But either way Marco has something within him that shows when he wants it to. I think he is scared of it. Maybe that's why I feel comfortable around him… He feels like Raven."

* * *

Kuro was within her thoughts as everyone rested. None knew what was about to hit them. But within the forest, all that is heard after a while were the Howls.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Alpha's Fangs

**Hey everyone sorry about the long wait. I have had a very busy last few weeks. I barely had time to put in little by little when I could. Hopefully I can get the next chapter done by next week but if not sorry in advance and hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own or Claim Any Sort of Rights for Star vs. the Forces of Evil and its characters. All rights go to Disney and creator Daron Nefcy. This is for entertainment purposes only; I do add other character and choose to have a right to for the purpose of conducting this Fan Fiction. Scenes maybe too obscene for young readers; reader discretion is advised. 18+**

A howl is heard within the forest that Kuro could swear that it was right next to her. She turned towards the others and noticed Marco standing up with his long sword drawn at the ready.

"Is that..?" Kuro asked when Marco interrupted.

"Yes. It's just him now." Marco said.

"The Alpha…" Kuro could barely swallow her words from the fear that overcame her when she heard heavy breathing coming from behind her. She turned around and noticed a big deformed beast covered in black ooze.

The ooze dripped off of it as you hear howls coming from not its mouth but its own body. Wolf heads spewing out of its back and sides along with humanoid feet and arms extended outwards of it. This terrifying thing in front of them would send anyone into a state of shock but Marco stood at the ready.

The many years he was in Heckapoo's Dimension he had to overcome many things to get close to her clones. He had to learn to survive and toss aside his morals and humanity at times since she wasn't the only enemy within those places of that Dimension. Marco tamed his fear of mortality within the first few years of his trial.

"Why is it bigger than yesterday? It wasn't this big before." Kuro was slowly dragging herself back but stopped when her back touched Marco's leg.

"When the Alpha is threatened to a corner it takes in its remaining troop and uses them to strengthen itself. So right now is the least wanted situation." Marco said as Kuro looked at him and held his leg. "Kuro… Grab Darwin and jump. The stream bellow is pretty deep so don't worry. I can buy you enough time to wake Higgs up as well and go." Kuro was about to object to what he said when The Alpha's roar silenced everything around it.

Higgs awoke from the Roar as she saw Marco standing in front of her ready for a fight. She was about to ask what made that sound when she glanced over to the thing that made her almost pee herself.

Before anything could be said The Alpha charged as Marco ran without hesitation. He jumped and appeared in front of it in the blink of an eye. His sword over his head came down as he swung his blade but before contact is made The Alpha dashes back and spins as its tail hit Marco into a tree.

The Alpha whips its head around and Kuro can't help but just want to jump off the cliff but she can't bring herself to leave anyone behind. She doesn't want to leave the others but she doesn't want Marco to get anymore hurt.

The Alpha roars in pain from Marco stabbing it in its back leg. "Where the FUCK you think you're looking bastard." Marco said as he pulled the blade downward opening the wound even more.

A wolf's head forms from the wound and tries to bite Marco when he barely reacted and jumped away before it did.

'Okay that was close… Ah…' Marco looks down and notices a branch pierced through his abdomen. He looks up and dashes away from the claw that was going to crush him. Marco circles around him and noticed arrows being shot at The Alpha. Marco turns to see Darwin standing up with his bow in hand barely able to keep his balance.

"I GOT YOU COVERED MARCO!" Darwin yells out as he lets loose another few arrows.

Marco charges in and strikes with his sword over and over again. He barely is able to dodge The Alpha's swipes but Darwin is able to help for a time being before his arrow supply is depleted. Then Marco loses his footing and is on the ground as he sees a set of claws coming down onto him Higgs stands atop him and is holding both her Rapier and Short sword upward stabbing into the palm of The Alpha making it roar in pain and dashes away from them both.

"I'm tired of you always rushing into danger and not giving us a thought. We are a team so rely on me… on US more." Higgs said as she kept her eyes on The Alpha. Marco smiled and stood up beside her.

"Okay… I get it so then Dame Higgs would you back me up and help me kill this ugly bastard?" Marco asked as Higgs didn't say anything but nodded in response.

The Alpha roared loudly that terrified the others to look on in despair as they saw it change form. It sucked the limbs back into its body becoming slightly smaller into a humanoid figure. This thing was the size of 3 bears and had monstrous limbs. It created a blade using its ooze, solidifying it into a halberd type weapon.

The Alpha reared its arm back and lunged towards Higgs thrusting the Halberd outward. Higgs barely was able to dodge it when she saw some arrows in The Alpha's arm. Darwin was still on back up with few arrows he had left. He began to screw flares and Thermite tips into his remaining arrows for better effect.

Marco and Higgs continued attacking from opposite sides as they turn The Alpha around for Darwin to fire off some flares into its eyes and follow up with Thermite to deal damage. The strategy seems to be working so far but little did they know that it was just pissing it more off. Phase 2 of their boss fight was going on but not because it was threatened close to death but because it was having fun playing with its food.

After a while Kuro would jump in with a few knives when she saw Darwin getting into his last few arrows. 'I can't leave them behind, I can't leave you behind… Marco." Kuro said within herself. She began to admire him since in her own way Marco seemed like Raven. Broken in many ways but always able to pull the pieces back together and even at death's doorstep they don't give up.

Darwin was appreciating the help from Kuro but his fatigue was low and the adrenaline was running thin. The wounds he sustained before were taking its toll. He didn't want to stop and let the others down or leave them to fight it alone. He was so focused at firing he didn't see or hear anything else which is why Kuro is seen pulling him to the ground.

Needle like Spike are seen passing them both and also being driven into the ground around them noticing The Alpha threw them from his off hand. He was able to make spikes and utilize them in its own way. It made a dash for them, Marco and Higgs wasn't ready for it and didn't react in time to stop him from drive his Halberd down onto them. It single out Marco and throws its spikes at him as he use his blade to block he is thrown back a few feet by the impact with shatters his Long Sword.

The Alpha turned to them again and went for a last attack but Higgs got to them first blocking with her blades. It was able to use both hands driving them down again smashing them all into the ground as Marco shot up seeing their bodies not moving laid out on the ground.

'Higgs… Kuro… Darwin.' The only thing that rang through his mind was them as he got up not noticing that the branch that had punctured him fell out and he was bleeding profusely. He drew his Short Sword and saw The Alpha reach to grab them from where they laid.

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF THEM!" Marco jumped up into the air and The Alpha's looked back with an emotionless face. Marco held his blade close to his torso and locked his body as the blade stabbed it in the shoulder. The Alpha moved its arm around Marco with its Halberd in hand when he noticed its skin was crawling like before when it formed the spikes that he threw at them. "Oh shit!"

Marco let go pushing his blade and using his legs to kick away and out of his hold from its arm. The skin then shot outward in hundred of needles and still caught Marco in his legs as he was falling back. Marco screamed out in pain as he was grabbed by The Alpha and swung around being throw against the stump near the others.

Everything was spinning and his vision was blurry from a hit in the head and the pain searing through his body wasn't helping. He was getting dangerously low on blood before but now his legs were bleeding and Marco was already at deaths door.

The Alpha roared into the sky almost mocking him and letting them know there was nothing they could do. The Alpha was showing that his victory was inevitable like they weren't even a challenge. Marco crawled over to the others and didn't know it but Higgs and Kuro was still conscious. While he was crawling over and bleeding out The Alpha was waiting almost to show how much lower they were to him.

Marco finally reached them as The Alpha lifted its arm and Halberd readying it to be brought down onto them. Marco sat up and waited for his demise holding his hands outward to show he was determined to protect them even at the end. It growled almost like it laughed at his show of pride. Then it drove downward as hard as it could but when it hit, it hit to the left of him and the others. He noticed an arrow with a few blown holes on The Alpha's arm.

Marco then saw more coming from the right of him out sight hitting The Alpha's arm and exploding into flames blowing the arm off as it roared out in pain and jumping backward into a trap of metal threads cutting into it.

Two shadows showed up next to Marco as one held a long bow that looked like an enchanted branch with golden trims holding and making it more durable. The other had curves of a female who held one curved sickle like blade and another that was wavy like a sacrificial blade he's seen once before. His vision was still going in and out of focus when he saw The Alpha fall with someone else atop his head clad in armor pulling out his two long blades out of its shoulders. He jumped off when the person to his left pulled the threads slices into The Alpha as the person to his right fired off Thermite and combustion arrows into it killing it for good.

Marco could barely stay conscious when all he heard were voices before passing out.

"We need to stop Marco and Darwin's bleeding immediately!" A man's voice is heard as a women's voice is heard coming from behind him next.

"Kuro… Come on beautiful you're stronger than this." The woman was very concerned for Kuro's health. During the last moments her and Higgs finally went unconscious.

"You did good Marco… Get some rest I'll get you and Higgs back alive. I promise this my friend." Another man's voice is heard and almost sounds like Sir Stabby.

Marco finely fully drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

"You should have used me old friend." A deep voice says. "We are always together, always one. I am you and eventually you will be me. Sin to your heart's content. Say my name MARCO." The last bit its voice was distorted and scary. Marco awoke trying to catch his breath.

Marco looks around the room when he notices he is in a tent with a sleeping Higgs and Darwin across from him in their own beds. He can see a bed beside him but no one is in it yet the bed spread is rustled like someone was using it a while. Surprised from something moving around in his bed he sits up and moves the blanket away to see in a deep sleep Kuro within his bed.

"I don't know what you did but she is super attached to you." Marco looks the other way and sees Raven twirling a knife in her hand as she deeply glares at Marco.

"I promise you I did nothing of the sort. I just thought since Higgs was using my lap as a pillow then she was doing the same thing." Marco said as he lifted his hands to show he wasn't touching her.

"Calm down idiot Mar… Wait hold on what? Ugh… Never mind. She has always been attached to me since I took her in. She's really bashful but she's like a kitten who wants affection. So I will let this slide since you did great to keep them and her safe till the end." Raven said as she put the knife away and got up.

Marco slowly got up and could fill his whole body being pierced with pain. He was sore all over and still feeling the pain in his abdomen like the branch was still piercing through.

"Hey don't push yourself so much you're still healing. Just try and take it easy and make sure not to drastically move around. Also Stabby got you some new clothes. They're pretty much the same but new, also your gear is in there to. The armor you wore is amazing but you need to work on your physical body or just wear full plated armor to cover everything so you don't get hurt like you did. " Marco gave a thumbs up as Raven walked out.

Marco grabbed his bag of clothes when he felt a tug at his shirt. 'Seriously if she was this cute all the time I probably won't be able to resist her either.' He changed into his new clothes which was hard with his wounds and bandaging but eventually he was ready to leave the medical tent.

* * *

'I wonder what everyone else is doing.' Marco walked out of the tent and saw the others packaging the main carts to be ready for transport. He even saw Sir Stabby and Miles talking to Alfred about something. He began to walk over when he heard footsteps running over to him.

"Marco!" He turns to the call of his name and sees Star leaping into him and knocking him down to the ground. "I thought you weren't going to wake up. I'm so glad your okay."

"Hey Star… What are you doing here?" Marco asked as he was trying to hold back his tears from the pain.

"You were my squire so when you were brought back they sent out a small team to brief Queen Eclipsa and they gave us a report on everything that happened. Since I got my portals I can always visit you." Star opened and closed a portal to demonstrate.

"Now that you bring it up do you have my scissors so I can pop in and out of the city and my Dimension? My baby bro should be coming soon so I want to be able to see him from time to time." Star agreed and pulled out his scissors out of her small purse and gave them to him.

"Hey also there is going to be a coronation for Eclipsa and it'll be a public event. I'll have Tom and Janna pass out flyers and let you know the exact date of it." Star said as she opened a portal. "I also have a present for you." She goes in the portal and a few second later another opens as she comes back with something wrapped in cloth.

Marco took it in his hands and unwrapped it revealing a new sword. He straps it on his back and winced when it hit the entrance of where the branch pierced him.

"Oh sorry I should have done this beforehand." Star waved her wand and pointed to Marco as his wounds began to heal slowly. They healed quite a bit but didn't fully close his major wounds. Bruises disappeared and his cuts healed with faint scars. "Glossaryck has been teaching Eclipsa and since she rebuilt the book of spells I have been able to read more it and learned this healing spell, but yeah it uses your own stamina to heal your body." Star said as she noticed Marco fall to one knee and tried to help him up.

"Well that explains why I feel like sleeping again. Thank you Star, for all of this." Marco said as Star blushed and then looked at his sword.

"Oh yeah that gift was from a local blacksmith that Eclipsa said used to be a knight. His name was Bronson and he said he made this one to fit and be used by you only. He said to hold and press this and swing it downward beside you in one hand and you will see a surprise." Star explained as Marco unsheathed his blade and saw something on the hilt.

He clicked it down and jerked his whole arm to his side swiping the air bringing his right arm down to his side and saw the whole blade get coated in flame. His eyes lit up when Miles and Sir Stabby noticed this and quickly walked over to see what is was, and to see how Marco was doing. Star was awestruck from the display of Marco looking handsome and like a true warrior again like in Heckapoo's Dimension.

"Whoa Marco first you have Dragon Crystal armor and now a Crystal embedded blade." Miles said as Sir Stabby stood by him like he was going to say the exact same thing.

"Wait what do you mean Crystal embedded?" Marco asked.

"Crystals are able to hold a lot of things in a stasis like bubble." Sir Stabby said. "But when it comes to Magic it's way different story. Rhombulus' Crystals have the same properties these crystals have. He can trap someone inside of his crystals like Magic as well. But Magic doesn't stop once it is trapped." Everyone listened close to the interesting story he was saying but barely understood before Miles interrupted.

"Look he can trap people in his crystals and they don't age like if frozen. Magic is the same but never depletes or vanishes. Your blades core is probably a flame magic and the metal he used for the blade is a conductor for that magic. So when you use that your blade can always be coated in flames whenever it is needed." Sir Stabby rubbed his neck as Miles made it simple for them to understand.

"What he forgot to say is that to be found with a physical crystal and not being approved by the Magic High Commission will be prosecuted by the Queen and can be sentenced to immediate death." Sir Stabby said.

Marco was surprised and felt lucky he had someone looking out for him. "Wait that reminds me… Why didn't he bring anything for Higgs?"

"He did just he gave everything to the supplies cart that should be here by tomorrow but since I was going to come and see you anyways he gave it to me." Star said as she answered his question.

"How are they getting here so fast?" Miles asked.

"Queen Eclipsa has appointed a cart that has been given a Light Weight Spell along with some Warnicorn's to pull it. Also Eclipsa is very sorry for the lives that were lost and wanted supplies to reach here immediately." Star said hoping they wouldn't think that they could have gotten there faster if Star was around when the cart was leaving and get it to The Caravan instantly.

"Well Thank You Prin… Thank You Star Butterfly." Sir Stabby said as Star smiled back.

"Well… Take it easy Marco and I hope you feel better. Pop in whenever you feel like it and let me know when you see your little brother." Marco gave her a thumbs up as they spoke for a little longer as ended she left through a portal.

* * *

Sun was setting as Marco was standing atop a wall talking to Miles, Sir Stabby, Raven and Alfred telling them everything that happened during their mission. He didn't leave a single detail out and praised Kuro and Darwin's bravery which made Miles and Raven feel a lot better and gain respect for Marco as a leader.

He briefed everything and in return they told him everything they did to take out The Alpha in detail. After everything Marco was exhausted from the beginning since Star used that healing spell and now he just wants to pass out from the long day. Alfred told him that everyone had individual tents but were small so he was given a big tint that was an understatement from the inside since they were the main reason The Caravan didn't suffer so many casualties.

The entrance went into a living room area that also had kitchen and dining area together. Limited space was being used perfectly. The back of that tent had two little tints connected to it for bedding. The left and right side had one bedding each. The four of us had our own rooms but even then the beds themselves were pretty big and very soft.

'Well I guess since the girls might want to be together. I will just take the one on the right.' Marco goes in for bed but first looks around for where the bathroom would be at. 'Alfred said there is an outhouse with a sink and mirror for us as well.' He went outside and saw the outside right beside the building and quickly used the restroom and brushed his teeth.

'Finally that feels a lot better. Well that's enough for now. I am going to just go to bed now.' Marco began to walk over to the tent when he saw Higgs walking towards it along with Kuro. Darwin was still being watched over since his wounds were deep and they wanted to make sure he doesn't contract any kind of infection.

"Marco! Alfred said you were already ahead of us." Kuro called out as they both walked up to him.

"Hey, how are you both feeling?" Marco asked concerned since the image of them being passed out on the ground was the last thing he saw before waking up today.

"I'm a little sore and Kuro is the same. We both have cuts and bruises but what about you? You and Darwin were the worst of it." Higgs said.

"I'm a lot better and Star passed by to give me something and ended up healing me but she had to get back to planning Queen Eclipsa's Coronation. Even though she healed me but my abdomen is still open. Everything in it has been healed but the skin is still healing." Marco said as he began walking the tent and they followed behind. "So tomorrow I will be able to help around, also Alfred gave some info that something is in the castle grounds which is why they were waiting for supplies tomorrow to begin going through it."

"That sounds fun as heck… Just sucks Darwin won't be able to help until he heals completely." Higgs said.

They ended up talking but what they didn't say was they both saw him risk his life in the end to try and save them. Even though the others came to the rescue they still loved the gesture that he would give it his all till the end to keep them safe.

They all talked for a while and agreed to go see Darwin tomorrow before looking for some way to contribute and help everyone scavenge. Kuro and Higgs chose a room and ended up just talking as Marco let them know he was exhausted and just went to bed.

* * *

After an hour he could feel something heavy on him and slowly opened his eyes to see Higgs atop him looking down at him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Under the Sheets of Armor

**Hey everyone I hope you are enjoying the Fic. At the end I have another thing to tell you so I won't point to much out so yeah see you in a bit. Also heads up Sexual Content ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own or Claim Any Sort of Rights for Star vs. the Forces of Evil and its characters. All rights go to Disney and creator Daron Nefcy. This is for entertainment purposes only; I do add other character and choose to have a right to for the purpose of conducting this Fan Fiction. Scenes maybe too obscene for young readers; reader discretion is advised. 18+**

"Um Higgs… What… Why…?" Marco was out of words to see her atop him looking down into his eyes that were full of lust. He has seen this before but still being who he is he is still a bit dense to this sort of thing.

Higgs didn't say anything as Marco stammered on. She came down more closer to Marco with a slight giggle due to him not knowing if he should push her away or pull her in.

Marco could feel her breath hit his lips and her warmth filling his crotch through the blanket that spread throughout his entire body in an instant. He could smell her scent and it was sweet with a little bit of a musty behind it but he reacted to it since to him it was her unique aroma.

"Marco…?" Higgs said as she looked at Marco with a surprised face. "Something is poking me." Higgs said as she began to succumb to her embarrassment as she froze and could not take the lead.

Marco moved her face by her chin with his hand to see eye to eye with her. He couldn't help but rush into a kiss after seeing her in such a defenseless state. As they both kissed Higgs couldn't help her own self either and started grinded against him as hard as she could. Between the kissing they took breaths and Higgs' moaning was slipping through. With every breath she got louder and sounded lewder.

Marco began to sit up some and grabbed her waist. Higgs was shocked by the jolt of lightning she felt course through her body by Marco's touch. He could tell she liked that so he began moving his hands lower and was grabbing her butt. Higgs felt another jolt of lightning and couldn't hold back the moans that rang throughout the tent.

Marco would squeeze and lightly slap her butt just so he could hear her moan out. Both of them forgot someone else was inside the tent entirely since they were completely entranced within each other's own little world.

Marco couldn't hold back anymore, he spun around on the bed laying Higgs on her back and as he was still between her legs her face was bright red and she covered it immediately. Marco was stunned for a second since she was so adorable within that moment. Her hands were occupied hiding her face so he began to feel around.

Higgs yelped when his hands touched her stomach but her hands did not move from her face. He began to move under her tunic slowly. She was lightly moaning under her hands as Marco explored her body. His hands were filled with warmth and were rough with calluses but his touch was gentle. Higgs could tell he was a fighter and a slayer of beast but even though that was true his treatment of her wasn't a beast of a man but the kind and caring treatment you give to a woman.

'Her skin is so smooth and her body is really hot but so soft. I can't stop myself from wanting more.' Marco began moving his hands upward and before he got to her softest part she grabbed his hands stopping him.

Marco could see her face red with tears in her eyes and he couldn't stop his mind from saying 'I want to mess her up so bad…' Marco stopped himself from doing so though.

"Marco… I'm not like other girls… like Kuro. She has full breast and I don't have really anything…" She began to tear up a little more but Marco was a little relived since he thought he was doing something she didn't want. "I just don't think you would like…" Higgs mouth was shut by Marco's lips meeting hers.

Marco kissed her really hard that her grip on his hands became softer. "Higgs… I don't want you to be like anyone else. I want you for you, I don't care about their size, I care that they're apart of you." Marco began kissing her again as he felt her moving his hands to her chest slowly.

He could feel the softness in her chest. They were perfectly fit for his hands, small but extremely soft as if they were filled with feather. He then felt a hardness poke his palms. He moved his finger tips lower feeling them as Higgs moaned from every graze he made against her chest. Marco wanted to hear her so he started kissing her chin moving down to her neck and sucked and nibbled at it with every sound she made.

Higgs began to grind against him and Marco ended up biting her a little too hard but she moaned out as he pinched her nipples harder and she pushed against Marco's waist harder and lost all of her strength. Marco pulled back and saw her out of breath and her chest was heaving with every breath she took.

"Did you just…" Marco was about to ask until you hear a muffled sound since Higgs quickly covered her face in embarrassment. He barely caught it but he could tell it was along the lines of 'Shut up'. He couldn't help himself and unleashed a little of his Sadistic side since her cuteness was pushing him past the brink. He grabbed her hands and pulled them above her head holding them against the pillows as he gazed and admired the sight of her.

Marco began kissing her neck as he bit down time to time and her whole body quivered from her still being sensitive from her previous orgasm. She could not hold her voice back as he moved one hand away and lifted her shirt. She looked down in shock when she felt a jolt of lightning again and saw Marco sucking on her nipple. He then looked up at her to see her teary eyes as one of her hands was free and going through his hair and pulling him closer to her. Still looking up into her eyes he bit down on her hard nipple as her back arched and her finger dug into the back of his neck.

He then pulled her shirt off and before he knew it she was pulling his off. They began to kiss again and he pushed her down to her back once again. He lifted her leg upward and started taking her boots off one by one. He had pulled them off and now he started pulling her pants off her slender but soft legs.

Before Marco started pulling her pants off he noticed Higgs' hand touch his abdomen and then he looked her in her face that displayed worry. "Hey… I'm fine I promise." He said to reassure her and followed up with a kiss and her she melted into him and let him continue.

Marco pulled them off and in doing so could feel the soft thighs his fingers wear gliding past. Her figure was covered in armor and her tunic since he was able to finally see her now with only her panties on he could tell she has always had a sexy figure, small and frail yet toned. Her thighs were plump and her butt was so full and soft to the touch. Just like her breast, even though they might be both small they were defined and extremely soft that his fingers could sink right into her flesh.

Marco began his attack as he lifted her legs and started kissing Higgs' feet first. She moaned and was wondering why it felt so good to have him kiss her feet. It seemed weird to her but since this was all new to her she wasn't one to talk about weird. Marco continued down her leg and started kissing her plump thighs. As he lifted her legs up with his hands he could feel them sink into her thighs. He got closer and closer to her delicate flower as she tried so hard to hide her voice from seeping through her hands.

"Higgs don't hold back. I want to hear you." Higgs felt excitement from his words and his touch but she just held her mouth shut even more now. Marco got a bit annoyed and figured that he should mess with her some more.

Marco became slightly annoyed by this and then he kissed her flowers hardest part. She could not hold out for long and finally let out her voice as Marco began sucking on it. He was kissing all over making sure he left no pedal unloved. He then went into her flower tasting its nectar as her legs in response wrapped around his neck and her hands were going through his hair. Looking up at her in pure ecstasy he couldn't believe this was the same girl he met not so long ago.

Her legs became tighter around him as her grip did as well. He reached up to her chest pinching and filing his hands with her soft breasts. His all around attack was driving her mad as her back arched once again and flooded his mouth with her mesmerizing and stunning orgasm that could make any person get addicted to. Higgs' body gave out as she was physically and emotionally exhausted.

'I've never felt like this before. Is it because it's Marco…? I have had some guys trying to get an easy lay before which the only thing close to sex I have ever had was me masturbating but with Marco he never treated me like those guys. He treated me like a rival… an equal.' Higgs was within her thoughts and enjoying the lightness on her body. 'Marco never showed interest in me but back then he almost blew himself up to save me and now he protected us even when he was just a shove away from death. I wanted to pleasure him but I can't even do that, I ended up being the one pleasured and I haven't even helped him with his huge bulge within his pants.'

Higgs' mind was interrupted when something poked her delicate area sending a sharp jolt that almost hurt with pleasure. She looked down to Marco's bulge poking at her pedals and he was about to unleash it from its restraints. Marco unzipped and pulled his pants and boxer off as Higgs' eyes didn't leave the now unleashed beast.

Higgs covered her area and Marco could see tears forming in her eyes but not like earlier, this was serious. "Higgs is this… your first time, isn't it?" Higgs responded with a nod and sniffle. "Well since you just came I guess I shouldn't go right into hurting you." Marco slid of the side of the bed and grabbed his boxers sliding them on and beginning to slide his pants on right after.

"Wait… Marco I want to do this…" Higgs said as she sat up still covering herself. This site triggered a flashback of someone doing the same thing for him before.

* * *

"Sir Marco I was here because you saved my village and saved me so I wanted to service you by offering you my body." A women sitting atop a bed naked on her knees said to Marco as he noticed her after entering the room he was rewarded for the time he stays within a village he helped.

"Okay um I am good…" His response shocked her and immediately she was offended by his rejection.

"Wait… Why?" She said.

"I come from a place where intercourse is meant for someone you love. Honestly I would love to throw that out the window for you but I don't want you to be a reward for saving the village. I did it because I saw people in need and I couldn't stand by and watch people get attacked for personal gain." She lit up to his selflessness and his belief to his customs.

"Look if the villagers put you up to this then its fine to just say that you serviced me. I'm tired from today and haven't had a goodnight's rest in a couple of weeks. Also today must have been scary for you to so you…" Marco was interrupted by the girl as she covered herself with the sheets.

"I'm not scared of some little monsters. You were obligated to help because you're an adventurer… It's your job to protect those in need. Just because you…" Her mouth shut the moment she realized what she was saying to him. He was a complete stranger but he managed to get under her skin like her people would since they were close and was her family. But either way Marco was going to interrupt so it ended up looking that way instead of her holding her tongue.

"I helped you because I wanted to. I'm not an adventurer of the guild. I'm way too occupied with other matters then to even take on other people's problems right now. I've been in this God forsaken Dimension for 8 years and I have barely scratched the surface." She noticed he said Dimension instead of world like most people would.

'He's from another Dimension… So the village elder was correct. He bares the mark of our Goddess Heckapoo.' She felt ashamed for bursting out now. She knew there was a chance it was true but her feelings of purity and pride crowded her judgment for that moment.

"Look its fine just… um…. Sorry I never asked your name?" Marco said as she shook her head.

"No I apologize. I didn't mean to say all that before. I hate being looked down by others and since my villagers thought I should be a reward for an adventurer it made me mad." She looked down at the floor and couldn't bring herself to look up at him. "Cinder… My name is Cinder Adeen. I was named and given the Title Ember of the Shrine to Heckapoo. It is why our Elder chose to use me as your reward and I didn't want to believe that you were marked by my Goddess. I am truly sorry for my ignorance."

Marco rubbed the back of his head and thought. 'Does Heckapoo just bless people by giving them bald spots? But Goddess more like psycho flame bitch… Well after everything I have been through I can understand why she is so harsh.' After eight long years Marco had seen many horrifying things and Heckapoo in the center of it all. She was seen in different ways but he always saw one thing more than anything else. Her helping people of her Dimension and even helping with winter, farming, Dimension stability and any other disasters that may befall this Dimension.

"Since you are here and bare the mark of Heckapoo then you must be going through the trial to Dimensional Scissors." Cinder said as Marco became curious that it was well known.

"Do many people take the trial?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Yes… Heckapoo grants many trials throughout the centuries. She has 3 grand trials that help her sculpt the area of weakness from each person. She chooses based on a person's desire for her scissors. The first is Trial of Flames, a trial to test the endurance of one's physical capability to protect their scissors and hunt her down to extinguish her flame." Marco listened on as Cinder continued after covering herself more and getting comfortable.

"The second trial is Trial of the Many, Heckapoo makes clones of herself and sends them out around the world she chooses within her Dimension and has him hunt her down. While in that world she places his mind to the test and makes sure he knows compassion and empathy for others to not use his scissors for malicious reasons. Finally the hardest challenge is the Trial of Realms, Heckapoo will open multiple worlds within her Dimension and make you conquer them all with both Physical and Mental Trials to make sure you are worthy of the Scissors. She only uses this trial as a last resort or to sculpt a new Hero. She uses them to help her with Dimensional stability and to also create an Heir. This has never been accomplished or even attempted by any being across the Multiverse, which is why my Goddess has never had an Heir or even a Hero to help her with her incredible task." Marco was sweating bullets at this moment. Everything she said. All three trials 'She gave them all to me, why?' His mind was stuck on Heir.

"Can I ask something about the Second Trial?" Cinder nodded in response and figured he was doing the Trial of Many. "How Many clones does she usually have when she issues this Trail?"

"The most I have heard of was 60 and that was because the one taking the trial wanted the scissors for revenge and My Goddess frowns upon malicious deeds." Marco then knew… He had pissed her off like none has before. He asked has anyone beaten her trial before. "Very few have persevered through her trial and even then their life was already at its end. She makes the scissors to embed their owner's life. Meaning when they die the scissors will fade along with their soul. But now I wonder if you're taking this Trial, if so how many did she give you."

"After the first few she gave me a number as a reward for beating my first world. So One Thousand 8 Hundred and Thirty Seven…" Cinder was speechless and didn't notice she had dropped the sheet she held to her chest until Marco looked away and pointed at her. "Turned out I was using scissors that I thought were for my friends but actually they were stolen from Heckapoo herself. Either way I did misuse them for a time so I accept that I kind of deserved this." Marco said as he laugh while Cinder was watching him closely and could tell that he wasn't lying. If he was then he would think she was an idiot but she didn't get that Vibe from him. 'The way he took out those monsters before that even our strongest couldn't handle shows he is no ordinary human. He gives off a feeling like he is Kin to us Demons but why would a human give of this vibe?'

After thinking it over she finally believed him. Marco told her everything about him actually being given all Three Trials and that he has already conquered Three worlds and slew a little over a quarter of Heckapoo's clones. 'Maybe he will be My Goddesses Hero… I shouldn't think like this My Goddess but I want a Hero too.' They stayed up talking all night and he told her about Heckapoo and his life in the Earth Dimension as she told him about herself.

* * *

Marco sat on the side of the bed with Higgs still half naked and snapped back to reality (Oh, There goes Gravity.). 'Well it's sort of the same.' Marco thought as he looked at the tomato red girl on his bed. "Higgs I don't want to hurt you and even if I don't hurt you physically I feel like this might hurt you mentally in some way. I kind of get how you feel like you should repay me but I won't say this again so listen." Higgs was looking downward at what he said just now but was ripped out of her mind by his hand picking her head up to his. "No matter what Dame Higgs, I will always choose death and even worse if it meant to keep you and my friends safe. I don't care what you say or tell me, I will never let someone I care about die… not again…" Marco whispered at the end of his sentence but it all went straight to her heart and the other heart of the girl hiding right outside his room tent.

Higgs let some tears fall as Marco wiped them away and he kissed her forehead. She grabbed him and held him like a vice. He held her back in his arms as she shook within them. She didn't let go and ended up falling asleep within his arms. He laid her down and kissed her forehead once more before going to grab the blanket off the ground and looked at her naked defenseless body. 'No Diaz, Steel yourself and walk away. You've done it before, poorly but you have held off before so just walk away.' Marco covered her with his blanket as she curled up into a ball and pulled onto his arm.

He couldn't get away so instead of failing anymore he accepted that she won't loosen her grip and ended up lying outside the blanket and tried to fall asleep. He could fill something coming closer to him slowly. "So how much did you hear?" Marco said as Kuro walks out from the shadows.

"Enough to know you're pretty dominate. Also did you mean what you said, do you consider me as your friend?"Kuro was looking away from him but didn't see the pillow that hit her in the side of her face. "Hey…" She said as Marco looked annoyed at what she said.

"If you think I don't then you're an idiot Kuro." He said as she covered her face using the pillow that was thrown at her. "Heh eh… I guess even you can be adorable at times." Marco whispered to himself but she was able to catch it. Kuro had gone back to her tent with his pillow so he curled up closer to Higgs and shared hers. He fell asleep to her aroma and softness within his arms as Kuro fell asleep with his scent that covered the pillow she stole.

**Okay well hope you enjoyed and Hope you like the flashback sequence. I wanted to know if I should designate it better like {Flasback} and {Present} {Dream State} or is everyone okay with - scene change line. Just wondering because I'm still new to all this. Also maybe not right away but we shall come back to pin we put in the love scene and yeah just later.**

**On another note before I forget I was thinking of doing an Adventure Time Fic after the war but I don't know if I should do that or make something entirely new with that universe of characters and lore. I love adventure time but after the war and Golb showing up I wanted something better then a song and a wish to take him out. Don't get me wrong I loved it but my imagination soared and wanted all out badass battle. Plus I love The Lich and subtext lore that is Adventure Time. See you peeps in the next one.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Depths of a Solarian's Loyalty

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay once again but getting hard for me to juggle this and everything else. Plus I have an endgame for this story but setting it up is proving really hard. Which is why I'm having such a hard time making it up as I go, so hope you can understand. I have a bit of a surprise for those at the end so check out the notes after if you're not following me because if you are you should have got a message. Well that's all, hope you enjoy and see you later.**

"Sir, we had another attack today and we have confirmed a single assailant that seems to be magical in nature trying to keep us out of Castle Mewni." A soldier reported to Alfred standing at a table that had excavation plans on it. The quest they were given was to retrieve anything usable from the Old Kingdom and anything pertaining to the Royal Family for Queen Eclipsa's Family History.

Queen Eclipsa wasn't really related to anyone after her Rule. Festivia was chosen since Eclipsa's arranged husband disowned Meteora after her crystallizing. He didn't want a monster child and saw it as an abomination so he replaced her with someone else. Which created a new line of Butterfly's that started with Queen Festivia to Queen Moon.

"So from the previous report we are being attacked by a burly magical assailant. Yesterday at Midday we were attacked by him or her when trying to go into the main chamber of the castle when today we were attacked at the main entrance. It's obvious that we are dealing with someone who doesn't want us to go into the castle but to such extant. Are they hiding something or just someone who has taken control of the castle?" Alfred announced as the leaders and main subordinates accompany the briefing.

"It must be a monster. No Mewman can be able to handle a group of us so easily." A soldier spoke out from the sidelines.

"We can't assume basically off of that. If you gave Sir Stabby enough knives he can probably do worse." Miles said as the soldier looked at Sir Stabby with both his knives out at the ready like 'more knives'.

"I believe we should take priority on transporting the prepared supplies back to Queen Eclipsa. We have enough to load more than three carts with what we have scavenged. The Shades have been gone for some time now and other wildlife is still hanging back from the territory. The scouts reported that this is the best possible chance to transport and return with more supplies." Raven had said as Miles beside her nodded his head in agreement when she mentioned his scouts.

"Sir Stabby I want you to lead the Caravan back through the forest with some of Miles and Raven's men." Alfred said as Sir Stabby was in agreement. "Miles and Raven I want you to grab a small team and try to infiltrate the Castle Grounds from the Sewage Tunnels. We will use the rest of the men to create a diversion for precautions and give you a clean way to get in." They were all in agreement to Alfred's orders and set out to execute them immediately.

* * *

The Caravan with Sir Stabby at command went back to the Monster Castle to drop off their scavenged goods and resupply with rations and other provisions for the rest of the excavation. The remaining people that stayed got reading for the operation that Alfred has placed. Miles and Raven ended up recruiting none other than Darwin, Kuro, Higgs, Marco, and a field medic known as Seno.

Seno has a small petite figure with clothing that was made up of a white undershirt that was cover by light armor with patches of a medic symbol and pouches on straps that held her trauma equipment inside of to stay clean. Her armor was light so she wore a skirt with a couple of iron plates along the fabric for armor. She has short blonde hair and bright blue eyes that seemed like the clearest oceans.

"Hi, I am Seno and as you can see I'm a Field Medic. I was the one who treated Darwin and Kuro's wounds before. My mother Mary was the one who treated Sir Marco and Lady Higgs." She introduced herself as she smiled which to everyone was very warm and they greeted her by introducing themselves.

* * *

After everything was ready Alfred ordered them all to be on standby for the diversion. Once it started it might be the only chance they would have to infiltrate the castle through the Sewage Tunnels. Marco knew them quiet well since he was going through the vents on the days Ludo had stolen the kingdom. He noticed them and took a mental note but never really used the tunnels so it was still pretty unknown. Marco only knew where the exit would lead them to which are the dungeons.

"Since we're waiting let's go over the plan again." Raven said as she was being careful and cautious to not ruin this chance if it be their only.

"Ugh… Raven c'mon this is like the fortieth time." Miles spoke out in annoyance.

"Look we need to be safe, plus we still don't know what it is we're dealing with. It may be another shade and the last one if the others didn't wear it out we may have had a worse time." Raven said as she got a look and gesture from Miles that pretty much said 'Fine than Captain Raven.' Which led to Raven rolling her eyes as she briefed them all once again. "Alright rear guard will consist of Miles and in front of him will be Seno then Darwin which will focus on keeping distance for any encounters and we will be on front lines. Kuro and I will take on any who overwhelm Marco and Higgs while encountering head on the enemy."

Everyone was already in formation and waiting for the go ahead. Marco and Higgs side by side as Kuro was behind them and in front was Raven since she was able to quickly evade and hide as Marco and Higgs take on the forces giving Raven and Kuro a chance to thin them out while they're focused on both of the knights.

"Also one last thing if anyone is injured we leave immediately. If we figure something out we scout but if the foe is too great for us we leave. We are to exterminate if we can but if it is impossible then we will wait for Sir Stabby and Alfred to be at the ready. So stay with formation cue's and follow orders." Raven spoke out which left some of them a little confused.

"Wait Alfred? Alfred is a fighter." Higgs asked out of astonishment.

Raven and Miles laughed a bit as he spoke up from behind. "He may not look like much but he was the adventurer that made it possible for Marco to have his armor." Marco in shock looked down at his armor. "Alfred was the one who dealt the finishing blow on that Shadowed Crystal Dragon. He was amazing back in the day and kind of the reason why I joined the guild that ended up using me for the Huntsman's Branch Guild Master. I looked up to him and he chose to leave it to us. He wanted to take it easy and figured he would be a Merchant and ended up being the best Merchant in all of Mewni." Marco and the others were astonished that Alfred had accomplished so much in his life and not only that to kill a SS Rank monster and a Dragon no less.

"Wait I heard the ones who came back after that extermination quest died from after effects of that fight." Marco wondered from what Bronson had told him.

"Their deaths were theorized in many ways. Some were just too afraid and called it a curse of the demonic dragon." Raven answered.

"After that Alfred changed somewhat but continued adventuring and going on quest. After a while he ended up taking his loot and selling it which made him well known for certain artifacts and wares due to his looting on his travels. He became the greatest Merchant and to keep it going he retired from the Guild and traveled as Mewni's Merchant. Then after some more time he finally settled for dealing with Queen Moon and is now Eclipsa's source of goods for the new Kingdom." Miles really looked up to Alfred which is why all of them are such good friends. Raven, Miles, Alfred and Sir Stabby were all friends and started somewhere before going into their own respected fields.

In the distance we could hear clashing of metal but also screams of men and women soldiers. After a minute a red flare was sent into the air being the signal for reinforcements and secretly the signal for the group to begin their mission in infiltrating the castle through the Sewage Tunnels.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of horrid smells of the sewage and old muck coming out of the walls the group was finally able to get inside the dungeon area of the castle that held criminals. They expected nothing to be inside of them but they kept hearing moans and people in pain the closer they got to the cells. Raven pulled out a small crystal that began to glow and through it into the dark cell area revealing monster being tortured by torture devices and others that were just children had bruises and had gone through traumatizing experience for the past couple of days… weeks?

"Who did this to you?" Raven asked as she began untying some of the children. Miles and Darwin shot the ones hanging by their hands from the ceiling down as they coughed to catch their breath.

"The small lady who grows muscles when she..." A child monster spoke out answering her question.

"Wait… grows muscles? Does she where only a torn dress and a helmet." Marco asked as they nodded and began to cry from remembering what she looked like in her fearsome form.

"She was nice at first but she did bad things to us and my friends. She even hurt the other adults. Some were taken over to that room when they feel asleep." Everyone turned to see a double door at the other end of the hall. Darwin and Marco went to check it out while Raven, Kuro and Seno tended to the children and others who were hurt as Miles stood at the ready with his bow.

Marco and Darwin checked every hallway making sure nothing or no one was coming as they walked down the hall to the doors. "Hey Marco is it just me or is the stench getting stronger the closer we get to this room?" Darwin asked.

"Nah I noticed that too. I have a bad feeling about this." Marco pulled out his sword as Darwin got his bow ready and they stormed the door as both flung open and the stench hit them both instantly as they opened their eyes to the horrific scene before them. Corpses piled up as some were within the fire and being cremated. Darwin left the room and threw up outside as Marco walked closer and closed his eyes to give a solemn goodbye to any spirits still lingering within the room. Marco would do this to pay respect for anyone he had to fight in the Neverzone and learned about spiritual energy from the monks.

Marco left the room and closed the door behind him as he looked at Darwin. "I'm okay. Sorry I've seen dead bodies before but never humanoid bodies like that. Even though they were monsters it was like I was looking at a human corpse." Marco smiled as he patted him on the shoulder before putting on his serious face once again.

"It's okay… the first time I saw bodies in such a way I cried for a day because of what I did. It's survival of the fittest but this was out of anger and hatred towards monsters. At least I know that you don't resent monsters and can see them as the same as you and me." Darwin smiled and nodded in thanks for the advice and motivation. He thanked Marco as Marco gestured his head towards the group and they walked over to back to the hall. "We found…" Marco was about to report but was interrupted by Miles.

"Yeah we smelled it. Sorry you had to see that… especially you Darwin. I know how it may seem to you." Miles said like he knew something about Darwin. 'Perhaps something to do with his past… I shouldn't pry.' Marco thought to himself.

"Why did you ask about that before Marco? Do you know something we don't?" Raven asked with a bit of an annoyed tone behind her voice.

"Most likely the one who did this was Mina Loveberry." Raven and Miles looked at one another and seemed like they were about to say we should pull out now but it was too late.

"Hahaha… Seems I have new toys to play with… Well would you look at that isn't it little Murco." Mina said in a teasing voice.

"It's Marco. Mina this is going way too far and I can't…" Marco was interrupted by Mina.

"Too far… I don't believe that I have gone far enough. I will exterminate all blight of monster kind and restore the kingdom to the true Queen of Mewni." Mina transformed into her burly form and became more deep voiced and terrifying. "Eclipsa is a stain on the good name of both Mewnian history and my Queen, Queen Solaria. Everything she stands for, I will be what brings her to her knees for the future of Mewni." Mina shouted out with all her passion.

"Everyone Formation E." Raven ordered as Miles stood beside her.

Formation E was meant for leaders of the group to buy time while the rest escaped only if the situation was dire or encountering enemies while protecting civilians. Marco knew this but still stood beside Raven as Darwin stood next to Miles.

"Sorry but I have the most experience with her so I'm helping. I will assume frontal assault and Darwin back me up while Miles you keep Raven covered." Marco commanded as Raven was annoyed by their insubordination. She looked over to Miles as he didn't seem to mind since his instincts told him their best bet was with all of them attacking together.

"Ugh… You three make sure to get them out of here." Kuro and Higgs were about to object as Miles interrupted.

"If you don't they could get caught in the fight and I'm sure you can tell they're in no shape to take a single punch." Kuro and Higgs just bit their lip and grabbed the wounded children that couldn't walk as Seno gave the others some healing herbs and a single adrenaline shot if they needed it. They exited down the hallway into the sewer leading out of the castle.

"Well since you idiots wanted to be show offs, you better not disappoint." Raven said as she grabbed some knives with metallic threads connected to them.

"I see where Kuro gets her love of thread from." Raven smirks at this comment from Marco.

"Enough boys get ready." Raven says as Mina starts focusing her magic strengthening her muscles even more. Miles gets his bow ready as Raven steps in front of him as Darwin readies his and steps behind Marco. "Let's end this… NOW!"

* * *

**Okay everyone hope you liked it and sorry for it being a little shorter lately like I said just really hard when I don't have dedicated hours to actually plan it out.**

**Well the news is if you like my kind of writing and tone of darkness with that juicy kind of love and well the making of it. Then you might love another story I just started on called (The corruption of Ooo). A Adventure Time Fan Fiction that will focus on what I wanted to happen if Golb stayed instead of leaving. Check it out if you like and if not that's all good. Hope you like it and if you still have any pointers for this or that story that I missed or just plainly miss up on or fail at let me know I love the feedback and it lets me know if I am killing the story for you in anyway.**

**Thanks guys for reading and See You Later.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Solarian Might

**Hey everyone my bad for the delay once again. I will be taking a break on this for just a while so I can plan something out for it. The whole thing I had planned for it has now got out of hands and I'm just winging it at this point. I'm still enjoying it but I want to get a frame for this and then describe the picture as best I can.**

**Hope everyone enjoys and understands. If you want something else in the meantime and like Adventure Time. Last mention will be my story "The Corruption of Ooo". Well that's all see you in the next chapter.**

"Higgs hurry up… I get that you want to go back and help him but your knightly duties come first, protection of all Mewnian Civilians come first." Kuro said to knock some sense into Higgs that was worried about the others after leaving them to fend off a blood crazed Mina. "Plus this is Marco we're talking about he's tough as hell, and he's got both my Master and Guild Master of the Hunters Guild with him. Now hurry up so we can get back to them right away."

Higgs snapped herself out of it after realizing that Kuro was trying to reassure her. "Right, let's hurry." They double timed it and Seno behind them was smiling as she carried a child on her back. She was happy about how close this group was and how much they trusted each other.

Seno trained to be a Field Medic and wanted to go on adventures with others for a long time, but looking and tending to adventurers wounds her fears took over. Sometimes she wouldn't be able to help and even more her mother who was on par with the best physicians couldn't help some. She learned the truth about those who were 'Beyond Saving' at a young age.

"Well we're finally out of the sewers. Let's get them to the medical tent and report right away to Alfred for backup." Both Higgs and Seno agreed with Kuro, following her back to the camp. They could hear the metal clinging and magical blast coming from the tunnel still. The echo's made it harder to go but they knew they had to hurry. Higgs takes a last look before following the others.

* * *

"You side with these abominations and dare say they have a right to live!" Mina blasting magic left and right keeping the others at a distance. Marco is able to run up at times that Darwin and Miles are laying some covering fire with arrows. The arrows are being blocked by Mina but it gives Marco and Raven a chance to gain some ground and place a little bit of damage.

They begin pushing Mina back into the hallways, further away from the dungeon area. She tried getting closer to the group but every time she tried she would get cuts from the metal threads Raven would spread out so she would get the upper hand. They need something to keep her cornered, but she always found a way to still prevail and counter attack.

Miles then looks at Darwin and gives him a series of hand signals that earns a nod from him. Darwin gets closer behind cover that Marco is waiting behind. "Marco, I need you to get beside her and drive her towards me and Miles." Marco wanted to ask why but was immediately interrupted when a blast of Mina's magic took a chunk out of the cover they were using.

Marco looked back at Darwin. "Alright, you go this." Marco trusted in them and sprung out of cover as Raven followed in response. Both began to 'Bee Line' and cross to throw of Mina's aim. She let loose a couple of magical blasts that gave them the chance to get beside her. Both tried to stab her with their weapon but she backed away towards Miles and Darwin's direction of cover.

"You think you can trick me that easi…" Mina's voice was ripped away as two bright lights exploded into her back sending her flying upward through the ceiling and into a higher level of the castle. They look at Darwin and Miles as he pulls out some bolt tips that look Familiar in Darwin's case but not Miles.

"Explosive and Thermite Bolts, best way mess shit up." Miles said as he laughed to his own humor and barely gains a chuckle from a shocked Marco.

"Well there's some stairs over here." Raven pointed out as she began walking up them. The others looked at one another and followed her up. "So you think you did any damage."

"Nope…" Miles said bluntly as everyone waiting for an explanation. "I saw her back the moment they hit. She placed a barrier on the area we hit, so I'm sure that's why it sent her flying instead of melting through her body. Thermite burns at Four Thousand Degrees Fahrenheit, which followed up together with explosives. Should have blown a hole into anyone, magic or not." Miles said.

* * *

They walked up the stairs quietly and made sure to check the floors where the hole was visible. They enter a main floor from within the castle and proceeded to look around. Making sure to not leave one another's sight, they stumbled upon the two massive doors that led into the last area of the castle. This was where Star fought the monstrous Meteora. Eclipsa's spell Black Velvet Inferno forever marked a massive crater in the ground hall.

They walked into the massive room that was within ruin. The Ceiling was caved in as moonlight barely lit it up. They got into formation and covered each other's blind spots. Slowly advancing forward but not before long they could hear the laughter of the psychopath that seemed to be switching the roles of whose hunting and who the one's being hunted.

"Why is it that you go against your own Kingdom? I will do everything in my power, that was bestowed upon me by my Queen and rain down on Eclipsa and her monsters. I do what is right, what is needed for this Kingdom." Mina's voice echoes within the room. Her voice can even be heard outside due to the ceiling being caved in.

* * *

"Mina…?" Alfred said as he looked off into the night sky. He was about to walk into the planning tent when he heard her voice. The guard escorting him looked to him and then off in the direction he stared at. The Castle was shining within the moonlight of the full moon. Both of their attention was pulled over to the clinking of metal rushing over to them. "Prep another medical tent." The guard followed his order and ran off to get others to help him.

"Sir we have found imprisoned monsters within the dungeons of the castle. We had to evacuate the victims and left Lady Raven, Sir Miles, Darwin and Sir Marco. We request an immediate…" Kuro was hushed by Alfred's hand being held up.

"I humbly apologize but I cannot let you go back. In the attack before we lost four men including two women, and don't get me started on the injured. We are defenseless and vulnerable so you may not leave." Alfred was very blunt and they understood on why they had to stay, but were still frustrated.

The injured were moved over to the new tent that was placed for them. Seno was joined by her mother Mary to help treat the injured monsters. As they did this Kuro and Higgs left them to their jobs and left to get some air.

"Kuro we need to get back there and help them." Higgs said as Kuro was facing away from her.

"I want to go help just as much as you Higgs, but we got an order to stay here to help guard the injured monsters and soldiers." Higgs was annoyed by her answer but accepted it. She also thought it would make the children feel safer since the one she carried here didn't seem to let up on his clinginess.

* * *

Clashing of metal and explosions could be heard throughout the night. Flashing lights and metal sparks are seen within the dark moonlit room. Mina is fighting on equal footing against all four of them. She uses the rubble within the room to her advantage by using it as cover, projectiles and to create a dusty smoke screen for cover.

"Fuck… I get that she was strong but Hell! Everything about her is pro, from strength all the way to her battle strategy." Miles said in frustration.

"Shut it. Don't let your guard down." Raven ordered.

"Guys I don't think we can keep this up any longer. The more we drag this out, the more favorable it would be to her." Darwin pointed out.

"Miles switch bolts; we need to end this now. Darwin use smokescreen and flash bolts. Marco and I will smother her." Raven ordered as everyone else prepared themselves.

Marco and Raven surrounded Miles and Darwin, getting ready to pounce in any direction she will come from. Raven soaked both her and Marco's blade with poison. Miles gave all his other bolts to Darwin and prepared his arrows that had an injection tip.

"What are those?" Marco asked out of curiosity after seeing them.

"A syringe kind of tip that has Botulinum Toxin I got from Ray." Miles answered as he pushed the conversation to Raven.

"It's a Toxin we Assassins use very rarely. Look I'll tell you about it later just focus." Raven snapped as everyone agreed and got into position. Mina seemed to be holding back a bit while they did. No noise was heard as they slowly stuck together and moved through the rubble from Mina tossing the rocks all around earlier.

"Marco...!" Mina shouted out in a playful tone. "How much longer are you going to play this game? Let me kill Eclipsa and peace will reign over Mewni again."

"Mina this is my Queen you are talking ab…"

"She is not a Queen!" Mina's angered shout interrupted Marco as a red glow lit a corner across from them. They all looked as a massive suit of armor that seemed to tower over them holding a glowing magic sword. "That Monster Lover will know death by my hand! Tell her the wrath of Queen Solaria shall rain down upon her." Mina swung her blade creating a gust of wind covering the entire room in a smokescreen.

When the dust dissipated only the four were within the room alone. All were in slight shock but not as much as Miles and Raven. "Miles this is bad." Raven said as Miles nodded in agreement. "We have to report this to Queen Eclipsa immediately. We have to get back to Alfred and brief him now." They agreed with her order and left the castle using the main gate.

* * *

The only one not fully agreeing was Marco as he tried to figure out the biggest problem.'If she isn't going back to the monster castle right now then why show us something so important. She could have waited for a surprise attack or slowly affected Eclipsa's guards like she has been doing with the monster. She's a more planning type then a frontal assault type.' Marco deeply thought about everything and remembered everything she has done in the past since he has known her.

'She is a strong Solarian Knight, the last one as well. After everything I've seen so far she is a psychopath, and yet she is a genius at survival and tactics. Why would she make such a rookie kind of mistake? She might be that confident but still, someone who has lived this long would still be wary of little things.' Marco was exhausting himself from within his thoughts.

"I'm pretty sure the same thing I'm worried about is going through your mind as well." Raven said out to Marco.

"Yeah, why would she bluntly say it like that? I would think Mina would be more cautious about it. Also in the last bit she saw us get prepared but could have made a smokescreen to cover her suit of armor and left without our knowledge." Marco said as Raven smiled with how observant he was.

'He could have been a great addition to the Assassin's Guild. He is heedful and respects his enemies enough to not look down on them, perfect qualities for Assassin and Knight.' Miles and Darwin looked a little lost with the conversation. "Yeah, I feel the same. She could be trying to lure us into her plan. Let's report to Alfred and see what he thinks first, he knows her better than any of us." Raven trusted Alfred's judgment and knowledge on things but he could be the only person who can judge this situation from his own experience.

After a while of walking they see camp and almost instantly Marco is tackled by both Higgs and Kuro out of nowhere. Miles and Darwin laugh uncontrollably as Raven just smiles. "Hey I'm a little sore guy's so please get off." Kuro realized what she did and quickly got up, as Higgs stayed clung to him. "I didn't think you would be this attached." Higgs blushed as she pushed him away in embarrassment.

She couldn't control herself since she was worried the entire time alongside Kuro and Seno. Seno had finished tending the wounded and began walking the perimeter of the camp along with both Higgs and Kuro. Her mother stayed in the medical tent to watch over the injured.

After all the shenanigans they started walking over to the planning tent as Alfred was said to be in there the whole time said Seno. He seemed to be working on something.

* * *

When they entered he was working on a plan to deal with Mina and find out the things he would need such as other warriors. They briefed him on the events that took place within the castle. His efforts were in vain but not entirely.

"I believe she is trying to make us follow whatever she is planning. It seems too easy but also would be brilliant if her intention is to have us believe we are being deceived." Alfred was in deep thought on how to play the situation.

"I'm sure you're over thinking this, but knowing that you worked with her before makes me trust your judgment." Raven said.

"Wait, you worked with Mina before." Darwin asked out of confusion.

"We all did at one point, but Alfred was the main one she would choose to help her when he was a part of the guild and took request from people who chose him. She liked him because he was like us but he did what was told of him." Raven began to explain but seems that Alfred turning around was his way of saying I'll take it from here.

"I followed orders to the letter, and her quests were always monster extermination missions." As Alfred continued, everyone listened closely. "She chose me for that reason. It was during the time the lizards killed Queen Comet, Moons mother. We fought against massive hoards and the fights would last for days. The battles were intense, but after a while I began to see what I was doing to Mewni and to monster kind." Everyone didn't know why but his tone changed into a more somber tone.

"I understood the error of my ways the first time Mina and I attacked a monster village. I killed three teenage monsters and felt guilt like never before. I tried to pull back but I saw the scariest site when I looked up. Mina's face was the same as when we fought blood crazed monster, she was in a euphoric state when she would kill monsters. To me she was killing children and families but to her it was like another battle... Like livestock being sent to slaughter." Higgs slightly grabbed onto Marco's forearm and got closer to him. Her hands were slightly shaking but her stance and face were still, which was need in a model knight, to calmly hear dire things and hold back emotion.

Raven and Miles looked like they knew this story so well that they have accepted they all have done things that were considered a sin. Darwin was shocked along with Kuro and Seno who looked a bit disgusted as well from the remark of Mina being in a euphoric state of arousal from killing harmless monsters.

"I started to see what I had been doing to them after that time. Then I understood they were just like us. They were kind and caring, they were normal like us." Alfred said as he turned to look at them all. "I killed them because I thought they were monstrous, but they were just like Mewmans. We have equal moral and free will to choose whether to do good or evil deeds in our life. We both live our own lives and just like them we kill unnecessarily for power and control." Alfred sat into his seat at the table and sighed in frustration.

"Alfred we need to know what to do from here on out." Raven said.

"Marco you said before that Star Butterfly was going to organize Queen Eclipsa's Coronation, correct?" Alfred asked.

"Yes and she will inform me the moment it happens." Marco answered with a slight look of confusion to what he may be planning exactly.

"We should figure that she will not attack during the Coronation since all of Mewni's might in knights and guilds will be attending mandatorily." Alfred rose from his seat in deep thought. "We will go and switch places with a friend of mine. He can run the rest of the camp since the major threat has been taken care of. Then once we are at The Coronation we will wait until it is over to inform Queen Eclipsa about the threat of Mina Loveberry."

After a while of planning the group came up with a plan to make sure Queen Eclipsa and the people of Mewni will be safe. Waiting to be informed by Star about The Coronation they ended the day by finally resting and catching some sleep.

* * *

After getting back to the tent Marco and Darwin told Kuro and Higgs everything that had happened during the fight with Mina, after everything they got ready to sleep the day away. All were about to head to bed when their tent opened up and Seno walked in with Raven. "Since we are going to need an experienced medic and Mary is stationed here, we will need to get used to working alongside Seno, because she is going to be working with us all for this mission." Raven announced.

"It seems we will be a group from now on. I hope we get along well again." Seno said as Raven left the tent and the others went ahead and started going back to bed.

"You can have my bed over there, I'm not using it." Higgs said as she walked towards Marco. She was too tired to click to what she just said and wanted to pass out next to Marco and sleep. Marco was red faced and embarrassed thinking back on the night before. They both climbed into bed together as Seno took her offer to stay in her bed for the night. Marco had his arm around Higgs and slowly moved his arm on her stomach when he heard her slight heavy breathing.

Marco looked over to see Higgs full on sleeping and smiled to himself. "Goodnight Little One." He said as he kissed her head, but he notices her hair. "Your hair is getting longer." He whispered with a slight snicker as he grabbed her hand and held her closely, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Tom could you do me a favor and let Marco know that The Coronation is going to be in two days. So bring him and the leaders of the guild since that is mandatory." Star said as she and Tom are within the monster castle. Star was ordering others to get the big day ready.

"Starship, didn't you take him his scissors the other day. Just send out a pigeon and inform them, I remember hearing you and Eclipsa talking about a Merchant being the leader. Merchants talk with messenger pigeons, so it should be too weird. Plus it's you he will get why you did it." Tom said as Star realized that he was actually right. "Don't get me wrong, I want to see my boy but I got to get back. See you later Starship. Gribbagrabbagridbigraba." *Demonic Chanting*

Tom was engulfed in flames as he goes to the underworld. Star walked off to a nearby window using her magic to create a small rainbow colored bird. She then creates a string and attaches a note and invitations to the bird. "Okay now go to Marco." The bird flew in a quick circle as it flies of in the direction of the camp. "Now to pick out my outfit for this thing, I wonder if he's doing okay." Star looks off into the night sky seeing the full moon illuminate the land slightly in its glow. She is interrupted by crew calling out her name, and her attention is pulled gets back to work.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 1/2:

Marco awakens to small sharp pains coming from the pecking of a small rainbow-colored bird. He stops it by holding his hand up signaling he is awake. The small sparrow like bird began making small jumps across his chest to draw his eyes to the rolled up paper on its back. Using the same hand to grab the note, looking over to his other arm numbed by the cute red-haired girl sleeping atop his arm and chest.

The bird, completing its task, then burst into a miniature firework show in front of him. The sparks were small and didn't make much noise but was still heard enough to get a reaction out of Higgs. He didn't notice her reaction and continued to unroll the piece of paper noticing there was writing on both sides of it.

As he read one side of the paper, appeared to be an invitation to "Queen Eclipsa's Official Coronation Ceremony." He continued to read that it was going to be in three days. He flipped the paper around and read a note in the handwriting that was quite familiar.

* * *

Marco,

The Kingdom will be having a Coronation ceremony for Queen Eclipsa. This will be sent out the day before to everyone around the kingdom to invite them to the event, but first Eclipsa wanted to know if you could inform the Guild Leader's and help them get here using your scissors. She wanted them to get here way before to make sure they attend this occasion for working so hard for her sake to try and reassure some citizens.

Well I will be sure to catch up with you again when you come.

Love Star

* * *

Marco smiled as he was hoping that he might have a slow day but what went through his head was what Mina said. He will have to discuss this all with the others. He began thinking of everything that had happened since he came on this expedition. Even though he was seriously stressed from the Shades popping up out of nowhere and then having to fight Mina after learning what she did to those Monster Children.

Even though all these things were going through his head one thing kept popping up, Higgs. He was thinking of that night and then everything before and after. Even now she slept with him in the same bed. He was thinking that he has never had this since he came back from the other Dimension. He had relationships there but never when he came back. Jackie and him barely kissed every so often but they never got into it like he did before and with Higgs. 'I wonder if she thinks us as a cou….' Marco's thought is cut off by two beautiful green colored eyes looking up at him.

He stared at her for a few second before she realized that she was half naked and laying atop him. Her arm on his chest and legs interlocked with his. Her face became beet red and a voice broke through the awkward silence. "Hey, you two, breakfast is ready. So, hurry up and get up before it gets cold." Seno said as she peeked her head through the veil covering the doorway.

Higgs shot up off him and sat on the edge of the bed. She put on her socks before standing up and looking back at the bed. Marco chuckled as she followed his action. Marco stood up and gestured to the door as Higgs and him both went to eat breakfast. After breakfast, them both and the others went off to get ready for the morning and began walking to the operations tent where Alfred should be. On the way Marco informed them all the invitation so they all would be on equal footing.

Along the way Marco asked Higgs if they could talk when they had time alone. Higgs had gotten slightly flustered but shook it off quickly and agreed to it nonchalantly. Marco felt as though he had to get something off his chest pertaining to them both getting closer, but for now he wanted to worry about the matter at hand.

* * *

Reaching the tent, they entered to see Miles and Raven were already present. "Everyone, Good Morning." Alfred said to them all.

"I received the invitation from Star about the Coronation happening in three days. Also, Eclipsa is requesting all leaders to come as soon as possible." Marco announced.

"Good, I already have someone to take over the rest of the expedition. Everyone here will continue to collect the valuable goods and then work to transport the rubble to recycle the concrete and materials for village construction around the monster castle." Alfred briefed them on what will take place while they are gone. After figuring things out they figured to not inform Eclipsa about Mina until after the Coronation took place.

Alfred and the others weren't worried about Mina attacking during the Coronation due to every Knight and Guild Members along with their Leaders being present. Mina was smart and powerful but not stupid enough to test her luck.

"Get some basic necessities and your gear, we will…" Alfred trailed off at the end to think how they will get back right away.

"Oh, I forgot to mention Star had returned my scissors to me when she stopped by a while back." Marco said as he knew that was the reason Alfred trailed off.

"Well that answer's the question that was going through my mind. Well everyone gear up and get ready to depart." Alfred announced to everyone from within the operations tent. Following this order everyone left and got ready to head back to the Monster Castle. While getting ready Marco and Higgs had some time alone, but before he could ask her anything the others interrupted without knowing and began to head back to the operations tent. Just a few minutes later Marco was cutting open a portal back to the Monster Castles main entrance.

'I hope I get a chance to talk with Higgs later.' Marco wondered. He wanted to catch up with Star, but Higgs was more of a priority to him now, but he will have to wait.

"We will go and brief Eclipsa as much as we agreed to. Everyone else follow Marco and inform Star Butterfly of our arrival." Alfred ordered. The leaders went off to look for Queen Eclipsa while the others went off to find Star.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 2/2: Coronation Prep

**Hey everyone, my bad for taking so damn long this. I have been worrying about so many other things that my motivation has died a bit, but it's all good. Just some regular snags of life that'll pass. Either way I have noticed some readers still following me and my other stories including this one so, my passion is still hanging in there don't worry.**

**I also included both Chapter 12 part 2 and Chapter 13 since if I separated them, then the post would say Chapter 14 when to me it's 13. I don't know I'm weird and real OCD about this stuff. Well without further interruption enjoy the Chapters and hopefully I can pick up the next pretty soon along with my other story and maybe another one on the way to build up my motivation to write cool shit again.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

"Let's keep it traditional Ms. Butterfly." A female knight's voice comes from behind Star as she is directing the placement of all the decorations.

"This is for Eclipsa, so we need to make sure it shows the tone of equality between both Mewman and Monster kind. Plus, this is going to be the after party for the other King's and Queen's to meet with her after The Coronation." Star says as she looks stressed out from working a week with little sleep. She wants to do her best for Eclipsa since this will be important for the other kingdoms to see how good a Queen she will be.

The knight stayed quiet as she understands and respects how hard Star is working. The knights have been getting along well with their new monster brethren who have knighted recently. Most of the knights that came from Mewni Castle swore an oath to 'The Queen' of Mewni. Since the past was learned some were loyal to Moon, but those who were loyal to the throne wanted to protect the original bloodline of Royal's being Eclipsa Butterfly and her daughter Meteora Butterfly.

A guard walked up next to the knight and reported. "Ms. Butterfly, the Chef is almost ready to showcase the appetizers that will be used for the party." She said aloud for Star to hear.

"I'll be there in a moment to try them all out. I'm sure I shouldn't worry since it was the Chef that helped me with the monster banquet, I had a while back." Star said as she waved them off. "Could you check and see when the glassware will be shipped from the Craftsman Guild." She asked mentioning the Craftsman guild that specializes in crafting things out of Wood, Glass, Stone and Leather.

Star didn't notice the knight nodded as she began to walk away to check on the order right away. She was left writing things within her notebook that had to do with table assignment and table placement for that matter. She was noting down everything she could think of since she wanted to be of great use to Eclipsa. As she was lost in the world of design and planning, she didn't notice the person standing right next to her.

"It's coming out nicely in my opinion, but you're looking a bit ragged there." He said as he admired the decorations but was still concerned of her looking drained of all her energy.

"I don't have time to rest, so if you have time to stand around help us ou…" Star trailed of as she began screeching in a high tone due to her finally noticing who was standing next to her.

"Woah, pretty harsh Star, but maybe you should find someone to take over for a while. You look like you need slee…" Marco is interrupted by Star jumping onto his side and wrapping her arms and legs around his body as she stayed suspended off the ground. A sound can be heard behind Marco amongst the group standing there. "Star?" Marco said as he was being choked with her arms around his neck and her cheek against his own.

"Yeah, Marco?" She responded as his hands began grabbing her forearm.

"Too hard…" He said as a gurgling noise could be heard. She let loose her grip slightly which let him take a breath and calm down.

"I'm sorry, it's just been a little too long since I've seen you. Also, I haven't had any sleep lately so I'm glad to see you." She said as she pulled his face in closer again. She opened her eyes as her face was looking to the back of Marco. The others stood there as Higgs and Kuro was looking away slightly trying not to make eye contact. Seno and Darwin talking about something going unheard by the others.

"Hi. Ms. Butterfly." Kuro said as she slightly waved to give a greeting. Star shot off Marco and stood next to him as he grabbed her arm since she looked like she was about to stumble on herself.

"Oh yeah, this is Kuro, Seno, Darwin, and you remember Higgs." Marco said to get the awkward silence out of the way.

"Higgs yeah, you were Sir Stabby's squire. I haven't seen you since Marco began being my squire… I miss that time when we would see each other all the time." Star said as she ended looking Marco's way.

"Well I kind of miss the old days too. Which reminds me I need to go check to see how far along my mom is, and if my dad is still alive." Marco said as he was now wondering if he should go during his break.

"Why are you worried about your dad? Your mom is the one pregnant." Star said.

"Well he filled me in on how she acted when she was pregnant with me soo… he might be dead for all I know." He said as Star laughed and the others followed.

"I miss being back on Earth with everyone. I miss waking up everyday with your mom and dad making breakfast and always cheering me up." Before Star could say anything else Higgs took over.

"Wait… the both of you lived together?" Higgs said with a bit of worry for the answer.

"Yeah, my family would often take in exchange students from other places to attend our school and learn different cultures in the process." Marco answered.

"My mom and dad spoke to the principle, and he pointed them to the Diaz family for my stay. They accepted me and provided a place to stay until I learned about Magic and I think to also mature?" Star added. They were interrupted by a knight that came to report to Star.

"Ma'am, the chef is ready for you and the orders have been made with no problem and shall arrive at the castle by night fall." The knight reported as she handed Star a work order.

"Sorry guys. I will have to see you during the after party if I have enough time. Also, when that happens you have to fill me in on everything that has happened since you left." Star said as she began to walk away and wave bye.

"Of course, don't over work yourself and get some sleep!" Marco shouted the farther she got from them. She looked back right before the corner and gave one last smile as she walked around it.

"Well now that that's over. Let's grab something to eat. I'm starving." Darwin said as he walked backwards, sticking out his thumb towards the exit.

"Is food the only thing on your mind?" Kuro asked as Seno and her both followed him out. Darwin gave her a mocking gesture that ended with his arm being punched. Higgs was still in her head thinking of just how close Marco and Star was before she began to have feelings for him.

"Higgs, you okay?" Marco asked as they were alone for a moment.

"Yeah, I just had something on my mind." Higgs snapped out of it and walked over to him as they both left together catching up with the rest of the group as they all headed to the city to find somewhere to eat.

Something was still on their minds as Darwin came out with the question bothering him. "So, I didn't know you were originally from the Earth Dimension." He said as Kuro and Seno both were in attention to see what Marco would say.

"How about I tell you about it when we find a place to eat?" He said as they all agreed and found a place to eat.

Higgs' mind continued to race with the worry of just how close Marco and Star was. She had always been the type to focus on her goal and become like her mother and father. She never had a friend that would do anything as intimate as even a hug, but with Marco he had Star wrapped all around him and it seemed normal to him. Higgs was wondering if they were just close friends or became closer than even that. As this raced through her mind, she figured she would ask about it later when they were alone since he wanted to be alone with her anyways.

* * *

Chapter 13: Planning the Next Move

* * *

"So why did you end up coming over to Mewni if everything was going great?" Darwin asked Marco who was telling the group a story of some of the adventure's he had with Star during their time on Earth.

"Well around that time I ended up messing up and getting stuck in Heckapoo's Dimension for around 16 years. To be honest during that time I almost gave up and stayed but finding out that her Dimension time space is different from what we have I considered it. Only thing that bothered me after that was the fact that I missed it." Marco said. "After some time, I helped Mewni with Toffee and River suggested I become a knight. Just at the time he meant it as a gesture and not a true offer."

Darwin began laughing as he patted Marco's shoulder. "Well after everything you ended a squire and now, you're a pretty respectable knight." He said as Marco looked toward him grabbing his shoulder giving a gesture of thanks. "Still though 16 years… crazy."

"Yep, when I got back, I had totally forgotten most of my life. My passwords and other things like me adjusting to life since I was mainly always in the woods or massive cities moving constantly. I even forgot about a relationship I left, but I never really left. I kind of moved on from her around the second year." Marco said as Kuro looked to Higgs noticing she was trying not to think of that part. She could tell the she was bothered to know he has been in relationships before since she has never had a relationship get to a kiss.

"Man I can't even begin to imagine how that would have felt." Darwin said in response. "The only thing I've done other then train to be a hunter was basic subjugation jobs to help around Mewni when it was still standing. Miles took most of us in since we were poor our parents would either die or leave us so they wouldn't have to worry about another mouth to feed. Miles was the only person I wanted to make proud, so I mainly stuck to his instruction the best I could." He said as it took attention of Kuro who could relate.

"I could say the same since Raven took us in for the same reasons. I was a different case though, but either way she still gave us a home to stay. A place where we can have a bigger family then what we were given." Kuro added as she withheld a piece of information on the reason, she joined the Assassin's Guild.

"Well, I can't really relate, but I can understand. In the Neverzone I would visit different Subdimensions within the already massive one in Heckapoo's. I've seen certain places be more developed then others, but the ones that stuck with me were the ones I couldn't help without having to see it through indefinitely. Sometimes changing places means getting your hands dirty. When I was barely starting out, I was still weak and inexperienced so helping wasn't an option." Marco said as the room became a little tense due to the filling of regret radiating from Marco.

"You shouldn't feel bad for that. You changed Mewni for the better in my eyes. Joining to people who were both afraid of one another for no reason is a win in my book." Darwin said to cheer up Marco as he slapped him on the back. "Well the sun's going down. I wanted to stop by the guild for the night to get some more equipment and get my bow looked at by our Guild's smith."

"I wanted to do the same, so I can see my sisters too." Kuro added.

"Then how about we all split up for the night and meet here tomorrow midday?" Seno suggested. Everyone was a little shocked since she hasn't talked much since they started talking.

"This might be mean, but I almost forgot you were with us." Darwin said.

"I like to listen, plus I wanted to learn more about you guys since I'll be working with you from now on." Seno said as she smiled that Darwin thought was cute.

"Alright, then it's settled. We split up and do our own things until tomorrow. I've been wanting to try out something ever since I left so this'll be a nice night." Marco said as the one thing was on his mind.

"I will head over to the library in the monster castle. I have been dying to read about monster culture, and even about the maneater himself." Seno said as everyone was surprised of her interest.

They all ended up going their separate ways as Marco and Higgs walked together to The Knight's Den passing by Bronson's shop. "Should we drop off some of our equipment or wait for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Tomorrow, if I know him as well as I do. He is at a Bar having his Mutton and Mead." Higgs said as Marco looked at her with a funny expression. "What?"

"Nothing, just a bit cliché." He said.

"How is that cliché?" She asked as he told her how medievalism worked back in the Earth Dimension as they walked over to The Knight's Den.

* * *

Back at the Monster Castle, Alfred and the others were finishing the report to Eclipsa. Leaving out the details about Mina for the time being. Sir Stabby stood on side since he was reporting the arrival of goods from the first shipment he was escorting back to the castle.

As the briefing ended Eclipsa requested to see the group that helped subjugate the Shades so she may reward them properly. She requested it be tomorrow after nightfall since she had a surprise for them as well. Sir Stabby joined them as they headed to a bar in the city. They ended up filling Sir Stabby on the Mina situation.

"So, we're just going to withhold that part from Eclipsa until after the coronation?" Sir Stabby asked as he felt a little uncomfortable even though he agreed with them.

"It's best for now. The Coronation is in a few days and the most powerful men and women will be in attendance including all the Kingdoms might and the neighboring Kingdoms Royal Guard. It will be a foolish decision no matter how strong she is." Alfred said as it gained the understanding of everyone and Sir Stabby. "Plus, I do have another plan to keep Eclipsa safe." He added as someone walked up to the table they were seated at.

"Hey boys and psycho." Bronson walks up and makes his greetings. Raven knew that psycho line was meant for her which pushed one of her buttons, but before she pulled out a dagger, she smelled something familiar. An aroma filled the air around her that reminded her that only one person as this distinct scent that was almost irresistible to her.

An arm wraps around her slowly calming her as everyone smiled as if they weren't surprised by who it was. "You know he's just teasing you Rave, so why do you always turn to violence?"

"Val…? VAL!" Raven says out of surprise as she jumps onto Valerie hugging her tightly.

"It's always nice to see you Bronson." Miles said as he slid a mead down the bar to him. "Its been a while since I've seen Raven like that too… She really loves her big sister." Miles said laughing as he felt a kick to his side, pushing him off the stool.

"Ha hah… somethings never change with you lot. Well what did you want to talk about old friend?" Bronson asked.

"Well I wanted to ask you for some of your best for the coronation. Plus, I want to ask if Valerie could help Raven in the shadows to watch over Queen Eclipsa during both coronation and after party?" Alfred requested as Bronson looked over to Valerie.

"I don't mind, but can I ask why the cautiousness. It's very unlike you to be so cautious." Valerie asked as Raven stepped off her to look back at Bronson.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention it." Bronson said as he slightly laughed to himself as everyone looked his way to be reminded with his usual spaced out deminer. "What?" He asked out of embarrassment.

Sighs of disappointment could be heard coming from Alfred, but it was to be expected. "Just like old times." Miles mentioned as everyone laughed to Bronson's expense leaving him with an embarrassed look on his face. "Well, let's just say Alfred's old friend is in the picture, and she is adamant on destroying the bridge connecting human and monster relations once again." Miles said taking a sip from his mug.

"Mina?" Valerie said as she patted Raven on her head. Raven was in slight bliss as she was entranced by the sisterly smell and love coming from Valerie. "Then I guess, we'll have to do our best. You feel up to it Rave." Valerie said as Raven missed being called that by her older sister.

* * *

Valerie would often call her Rave ever since she was young, because Raven was so energetic around Valerie when she would get back from hunting. They were orphaned at a young age and had to get by the only way they could. Raven eventually joined her in hunting and learned how to use threaded traps along with knives since being to small and skinny girls, knives were the only weapons they were able to wield.

They learned how to keep themselves hidden at night and learned how to hide their presence do to their constant hunting at night. After so long, the two became adept knife wielders and hunter of animals at a young age of 15 and 12. Valerie was noticed by some thugs who wanted to have their own fun with her but due to their aggressive technique in "flirting" they were put down, along with someone very important.

The importance of that person was mainly his father's money that was found out by the many mercenaries sent to hunt down the young girls. Their names were connected to a job that man was apart of once. A job that involved killing a family due to his own sister marrying some peasant. After, learning of the engagement he sent his mercenaries to kill everyone but his sister. The man gave his own sister a choice to either marry someone of power or give him the whereabouts of his nieces so he can use them for such a deed.

The sister only wished to live with them and her husband. She refused which was met with her own brothers rage of sending the Mercenaries to use her as they liked. She knew of this and used a knife she hid in her dress sleeve to slit her own throat when the men entered the room. Valarie was in a nearby hidden room watching everything that transpired. Her mother died saying one last thing that gave a 10-year-old girl the strength to fulfill it. "Protect your sister Val.. er..ie… We love… you…"

When their uncle found out about his own son's death, he sent those mercenaries after them both. After a week of no response from the mercenaries that were sent, he was stressed and chose to relieve it in his usual way.

A private guard is running to the uncle's private room within his manor. He is surrounded by women who have been obviously drugged and or bought from his power and money. He seemed to be residing right outside of Mewni's Kingdom. He had dealt with many merchants and became a powerful man under Comet's rule due to his cleverness and supply of the worlds many spices that he sold to the kingdom of Mewni.

"Sir, we have intruders coming from the direction of city the mercenaries were sen…" A guard tried to inform him before being interrupted as something entered his back. The guard fell over and only a shadowed figure was seen standing where he was. The uncle could tell it was a girl and someone young do to how short she was. She walked into the lit area and her velvet colored eyes were seen.

"Clair?" He said as he looked her in the eyes. "No, you have her eyes but even I can spot that peasant's features surrounded by my sister's eyes." He said with disgust in his tone.

"I think you for sending those mercenaries my way this past week. I have been learning and teaching my sister everything about hunting, but now I can hunt people like you down." Valerie said as she walks up him slowly, wielding a knife she picked up of a mercenary.

"You think I would be that easy girl. MEN…!" He yells confidently believing the group of men on standby would bust down his door to protect, but no sound was heard throughout the Manor. "HELP… MEN…!" A door busting behind the him was heard as his scared facial expression turned into a massive grin as he looked to the still in front of him smiling herself which gained a worried looked from him.

He turned around to see another girl even younger than the first. "Well I guess I shouldn't have quit the search after a few months. I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU LIKE I DID YOUR FATHER AL…" He is interrupted as a knife pushed into his esophagus stopping him from finishing his rant.

"You are nothing but filth still trying to cling to disillusion that you're worthy enough to be called human. I will take the name we have been given and make it greater than the "Von Tarion" name my mother abhorred. As the daughters of both Clair and Tyler Blaque I will be the one who to take down the Von Tarion name. As Valerie Blaque." She said as the light faded from his eyes.

"Val…?" Raven said as she noticed the face Valerie was making. It was scaring her, but she knew from the training this past week that she had to close off her emotions. Valerie removed the knife from his neck and cleaned it with her sleeve placing it back on her waste. Valerie walked up to Raven receiving a hug from her to calm her down.

"It's okay Raven. I will always be here for you. I will learn and teach you everything, and one day we will make our parents name greater than those who dare use theirs for misdeeds such as him." Valerie said as Raven buried her face into her chest. They then looked around the Manor for the girls that ran away from them before and found an area underneath the Manor. Cells that held slaves and young girls that were kidnapped after having their parents killed, so they could be used into trafficking.

Luckily before anything horrible happened to the young girls Valerie and Raven released them and the other slaves that were forced to work the fields. The slave were being used to cultivate and farm the spices that the Tarion's were using to sell to Mewni Kingdom and stay in power. After leaving the Manor they set fire to it and watched it burn. Knight's and guards of the kingdom were dispatched and reached the Manor to see them all outside. Valerie and Raven confessed to their crime and asked to see Queen Comet.

They were denied an audience with the Queen, but not for long since the released slaves and girls rioted outside the Kingdom in demand they be let go. Queen Comet herself demanded to speak to these "Assassins" and to bring the people within the court halls of the castle. A court hearing was made, and it was revealed that Arlen Von Tarion was using these slaves and young girls for his own gain. It was also learned that the family house of Blaque was slaughter by those employed by Arlen himself.

Arlen Von Tarion was then sentenced as the true culprit and received a judgement meant for his own misdeeds. Queen Comet also gave Valerie and Raven their freedom and offered them both a new home to live with other orphans. The guild was accepting the orphans that were going to be used in trafficking, so they both wondered if they were free to work for the guild. Due to their laws a guild member must be age 15 and older so Valerie was given a job in the guild and later came Raven's membership after living together with everyone else.

Valerie helped the guild and the kingdom with many things. After a long list of amazing achievements Valerie was given the right to begin a guild. She branched off and created the Assassin's Guild that taught those the skills of learning how to protect themselves and their family. The guild was shunned do to its name, but after many observations was known as a guild that taught certain individuals how to protect the kingdom in their own ways. Before long the Assassin's guild was a major guild next to the Knight's, Hunter's, Blacksmith, and other major occupations for a Kingdoms stability.

Valerie then married an Adventurer-Blacksmith named Bronson and gave her Guild to her younger sister Raven Blaque. She was still on standby for special request from Queen Moon, but ever since Eclipsa became the rightful Queen she hasn't requested must since the Kingdom is growing from square one.

* * *

"Well, looks like we're going be working together Rave." Valerie said as she patted Raven's head once again. Raven gave her a cute smile which the others were snickering about since they've always thought it was amazing to how she changes personalities almost immediately when she's around Valerie.

"Well now that business is out of the way. Let's drink." Sir Stabby said holding up his mug. Everyone cheered as they raised their mugs and drunk the night away.

* * *

Reaching the Knight's Den is both Marco and Higgs. "So, I wanted to ask, why were you excited on the way?" Higgs asked out of curiosity.

"Well ever since I saw it last time, I have been dying to check out that bath next to the training room underground. Now that I think about it why does it look like a traditional Japanese bath?" Marco said as he was also wondering that it was accurate to Earth's culture.

"Sir Stabby said he had it made due to a friend's recommendation. It was in the old Den back at Mewni, but he also had it done again here." She answered. After, heading inside they noticed Noodles was already sleeping with a big piece of meat next to her. "Seems Lady Whosits has been feeding her every day."

"Well it's good that she's a lazy dragon. I'll be heading down for a dip, so I hope you don't mind." Marco said which gained a nod from Higgs. He proceeded downstairs and got undressed with only a towel to cover himself as he entered the bath. Higgs was contemplating on whether she should wait or just join him since this was her chance to speak alone to him.

She was still wondering something from earlier. How close was he with Star before he went his own way? She was asking herself if she could even compete with a princess such as Star. Higgs has had respect towards her for a while since she wasn't the usual kind of princess being girly girl. She thought to herself for a while but ended up just going downstairs.

She was waiting outside in the changing room wondering if she should just go for it. She thought to herself again and began getting undressed. Finally undressed with a towel to cover her as she is waiting next to the door and took a deep breath.

* * *

Inside the bath is Marco relaxing with the hot water. 'I wonder how I should ask her about these past couple of days. I really do want to be with her if I think about it, yet I don't know if I should be this or other me. I was more confident when I was in the Neverzone, but I guess I'm starting to get back to that mind set.' Marco was thinking so hard he didn't even notice the water shifting until it was too late.

He looked up to see a red-faced Higgs inside the bath in front of him. Standing in plane view using the towel to barely cover her most precious parts he was still able to catch a glimpse of her figure. Her curves were so defined and hidden due to her tunic and armor. He's seen her before fully but is still loving the view no matter what situation it may be. He thought her shyness was so adorable and wanted to just go over to her, but before he could move, she broke the silence.

"You wanted to speak to me in private so, I thought now would be a good time." She closed her eyes out of embarrassment.

"Yeah… Yes, of course. I wanted to ask you something." He said as she opened her eyes and smiled. She slowly sat down letting her body sink into the water. It went all the way up to her freckled shoulder and Marco couldn't help but be glued to her. "I wanted to say… If I were to ask you, if you would be mine?" He said as he looked away from her in slight embarrassment.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: An Old Friend has a Request

**Hey everyone, been having fun writing all this lately. Mainly since it's helping me escape the confinement of my house. Quarantine sucks but having everyone safe is the best thing. Hope everyone is good and healthy. Wash your hands, eat your Greens and wear protection.**

**Oh, one more thing, I didn't have time to reread this a fourth time so hopefully it isn't too riddled with illiteracy and other incomprehensive things.**

**Hope you like the chapter and have a good one guys.**

* * *

Higgs sunk into the hot water even further to hide her grin to what Marco just asked her. 'Did he just really ask me that? Am I dreaming?' Questioning everything that just transpired she could hardly believe that he asked something so embarrassing and in such a way. Also, barely even understanding why she was feeling the way she is. Her chest was tight, her body became sensitive to the heat of the bath, and she couldn't help but keep looking away from Marco.

"Higgs?" His voice breaks through her trance as she notices he was now just a few inches from her. She looks up at him and without hesitating responds to his advancement. Her small but perked up chest is revealed as she moves towards him closer. He is locked onto every bit of her as he looks down upon her in wait. Her impatience took over her reasoning and crashes her lips into his.

Her arm rest onto his chest as her towel floats away slowly with the flow of water. Her mouth opening as she lets him know she wants him to enter her. She lets out a surprised moan as she feels the burning heat of his hand touching her neck. His other arm burns her waist as it wraps around her pulling her into him as her desires take over. Her body is already in acceptance and in wait to obey to his every desire.

Before he continues, he waits until she needs to gain a breath to say anything. "Wait, so does this mean…" He is interrupted by her lips meeting his again.

"Yes Marco." She says as she continues to kiss him and slowly move to straddle him. Her plump and soft butt sits on his lap as her smooth and skinny legs wrap around his waist. Her perked out chest pressed against his hardened pecs. She could feel his warmth envelop her entirety and he felt her hardness and softness all over his body. He couldn't help himself any longer and reached down grabbing handfuls of her tempting and overly soft butt.

As he still holds her from down below, he stands up until she is high out of the water. She gets slightly scared and squeezes her legs around him bring both of their areas pressuring into one another. The moan she lets out just has him craving for even more. He hurries walking over to the edge of the bath sitting her up on it as his hands begin move up her body. They start from her hips gaining a reaction of pleasure from her that only increases as he moves them to her stomach and moves the upwards with his fingertips barely running against her skin.

He could feel her trembling under his own fingertips as her moans were seeping out on every breath she took in moments. She began to suck and bite on his lip since every time she did his hands would dig even more into her filling the spot with a jolt of lighting that rung within her body. He pulled back smiling as her expression almost made him break his cool just from how adorable she looked in her blissful state.

The only thing he wanted to do right now was to take her right away, but his sadistic side began to show, and he moved to her chest. His tongue ran against her chest past her collar bone up to her neck as he then bit down feeling her hips crash into him. He could feel her lower lips kissing his hardened friend from below.

Her back arched and her chest heaved non-stop has her fingers ran through his hair. She pulled his head closer to her and his hands began to move along her chest as it heaved with every breath she took when he would let her get air in. He loved to see her struggle since she showed no disdain towards his endless stream of torturous pleasure.

He pulls away from her dawning over her adorable, but irresistible figure that only called upon lust from within him. Her breath shook on every exhale as his eyes peered over her, cutting through every callused layer that had built up over the years. She hated the fact that she loved how he could just look at her and destroy her defense that no other boy or man as ever come close to. Higgs thought that she hated such a thing, but also realized she wouldn't want this feeling from anyone other than him.

"Higgs, I don't know how much longer I can last… This is too much even for me." He said as he closed in on her neck again. His warm breath spread throughout her body and a shock traveled through her spine when he bit down leaving her 'his mark'.

Marco was continuously attacking every sensitive place on her body as he worked his way down to her delicate area. Higgs' moans were filling the room, ringing within his eardrums he kept teasing her area in sequence with every moan, quiver, and scratch that was being dug into his neck from her pulling his head closer into her.

She pulled his hair back removing his lips her place as he looked up to her teary, but blissful expression. "No more Marco… I want it." She said as he couldn't believe she was in such a state. Marco had come to love this about women. Strong and prideful girls who could go through anything and continue to grow stronger, but he loved how he could show them that they were still women.

He moved up her body as she bit her lip in wait. Their lips met one last time before he asked. "Are you sure?" No answer was needed since her eyes said everything. It showed her craving everything he would do to her. "Then I hope you can bare it for a little while."

His hips began to push into hers ever so slightly, so he could tell her body that something was going to penetrate its most sensitive part. Her voice rang out as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Marco… Kiss me before you go anymore." His eyes showed how he couldn't believe just how much her words could affect his lustful desires. He pushes his lips into hers as he splits her lips with his tongue making her quiver and push her hips into his.

He was surprised that she did it on her own but couldn't complain as her folds began to hug him like they were showing their love for his hard member. He slowly began to move within her as she kept kissing, sucking and biting his lip. Her moans were entering his mouth and escaping with every breath they took.

Her hands began to get weak and slowly fell from his neck, but he still wanted to feel her warmth, so he grabbed her hands and held them over her head as she laid there in bliss. His warmth from his hands filled her arms and chest. Both of their hips continued to push into each other without stop. Her moans continued to fill the room when he would pull back so he could see her blissful, yet adorable face.

* * *

Hours passed with occasional moments of load moans coming from Higgs and heavy breathing coming from Marco. They ended up having to take another dip in the bath and moved over to Higgs' room within the Knight's Den. They snuggled up to one another as they drifted into a fully satisfied slumber.

As it was still dark outside a sound was hear next to the couple that woke Marco. A red circular portal in the middle of the room formed and a pale skinned, red haired, yellow horned voluptuous woman stood beside the bed.

"Hey Marco, I see you've been busy." She said as she was gesturing to the girl laying into him, almost saying with her body language that Marco is her property.

"What do you need now H-Poo?" He asks with a grumpy tone since she is disturbing his blissful slumber.

"I need some help closing 2 gates. Plus, something has been happening and I feel like you already might have seen it." She said as she kept staring at Higgs with a bit of jealousy.

"If it has to do with why an Alpha was in Mewni, then I'm in. As long as we make it back for the coronation." He replied.

"Well of course. The Magic High Commission has to be present no matter what Queen is being chosen for the throne." Heckapoo said as she crossed her arms. She wasn't much for politics, but when she had to work then it was mostly her professional side that showed.

"Give me a minute to get ready." Marco said while Heckapoo nodded and closed the portal while she left the room to look around. Marco wondered if he should take Higgs with him since he didn't want to ditch her even if to her it was going to be for a moment. Last time he was in Heckapoo's dimension, he totally forgot about his life and the girl he left behind. During those couple of minutes (In Earth's Dimension), he had cheated on Jacky a couple times since he never knew of the time difference which to him was 16 years (In Heckapoo's Dimension).

"Higgs… Hey wake up." He said as he poked at her plump and freckled cheek. She was deep asleep, so he thought of something that she responded to every time he did it when they were having their fun in the bath. He parted her hair from her neck and whispered. "Higgs, if you don't wake up, I'm going to bite you…" No response from her meant he had to do it.

He kissed her neck which gained a small noise and movement from her. His tongue then moved across her neck that gained an even larger reaction, but not enough to wake her. His teeth then sunk slowly into her neck which woke her up instantly as her breath was slightly heavier than normal. "Hey Sleepyhead…" He said as her eyes focused to see her now boyfriend smiling at her.

Her hand wiped her neck that was now wet and had a small sting to it that only felt nice to her. "Why did you wake me like that?" She asked as she looked at him with annoyed eyes.

"Well an old friend of mine wanted me to help her out with something, but I didn't want to leave you behind sooo… You want to go with me to my old place." He said which gained a questioned look from her.

"You mean your home in the Earth Dimension?" She asked as only one thing raced through her mind. 'Does he want me to meet his parents? Why so soon though?' The questions racing were halted immediately has he replied.

"No, my place in the Heckapoo's Dimension. But do remind me to go back to my house. I got to see how far along my mom is now." He said as the scenarios raced one more. Even though they weren't going right now did he mean that he would take her afterwards. She put a pin in that subject for later as she now fixated on the important word thing he said 'Heckapoo's Dimension'.

'That's the place where he had to complete her trail. If I get to know even more about him, then I really want to go.' She thought to herself. "Yes, I want to go with you." She said as the door opened.

"Yeah, I heard everything through the door, so let's role." Heckapoo said as Marco thought 'Everything' as he looked at Heckapoo. "Yeah. Let's go…" She said as both blushed since Higgs caught on by what she meant.

Heckapoo opened the portal to her Dimension. "Since I know your stuff is at your place we're heading there first." She said as Marco and Higgs walked into the portal.

* * *

They arrived within a cave next to a balcony that was about 1,500 feet up a mountain. Higgs walked out to it and saw a gorgeous valley with amazing vegetation and animals. All sorts of colors were so vibrant as they originated from the trees and fields surrounding the mountains base level.

"Yeah, I always loved the view here." A deep voice came from behind her as she turned to agree with him. She saw a man with a strong jaw and chiseled body that could pull a woman's desire to the boiling surface. She was about to introduce herself as she noticed the mole on his cheek and asked.

"Marco?" She said as he smiled at her. He towered over her which made her look up at him. "I found this cave when I was going through some stuff. Needed to be alone for a while and well the landscape has changed over time." He said as he walked more onto the balcony. "There used to be a small village where that big tree now stands."

He pointed out a tree that gained her attention. It was massive and at the base of it, ruined houses could be seen. No one seems to have been in that entire area for quite some time. Marco was just reminiscing as Higgs' eyes were glued onto his body. He was older, but his muscles were more defined at this older age which showed intense and rigorous training. Even battle scars from his many fights were visible but faded since his body hasn't been harmed after he reached a certain point of strength.

After spending so much time in the dimension, he became more adapted to fighting and surviving off the land. The scars were mainly gained from his earlier encounters with enemies or Heckapoo's clones. After such a time he became untouchable even in the most dangerous situations, but sometimes there would be a new kind of enemy he had to defeat.

Higgs could tell he never really lost his experience after she herself has seen it during their time together. The only thing he was still regaining was his strength and body reflexes. All the times he was able to get away from a shade without being hit showed his instincts were still at an animalistic level. It showed his many years of making his body accustomed to hunting and fighting.

"Higgs? You good?" He asked as she was in awe over his manly demeanor. She had some jealousy within her due to it though.

"Are you two done flirting?" Heckapoo's voice snaps Higgs out of her trance. Her face becoming beet red as she looks away. Marco couldn't help but chuckle at her expression and walked off into another room of the cave. Heckapoo and Higgs follow him as they both see a massive wall of weapons and some armor stands holding up amazing pieces of armor.

Higgs' eye grew wide as she was in awe once again, but this time it was due to the amazing collection of weapons. They were all beautifully crafted and even though they were basic pieces, they were still crafted magnificently. Marco grabs a katana off the wall and whispers something to it. "Take care of me, partner." Higgs had just gained an even greater attraction towards him once again after seeing his respect for his weapons. She would see Bronson from time to time say something along those lines and even while he was still shaping them, he would talk to them almost as if he was birthing something into the world.

"It's not El Choppo but I still had some good times with her." He says as he grabs a sheathe for the blade. Higgs noticing that he grabbed one that was made to be a waste strap.

"I thought you favored a back strapped sheathe?" She said as she looked over to him.

"I don't really have a favorite, but a katana is meant to be worn at your waste. If this was a Nodachi, then that would be a different story." He said which gained a confused look from her.

"Wait so why not take any of the other blades. They all look so amazing." Higgs pointed out as she was fond of his collection.

"Everything up there are ornamental pieces now." Another confused look from her was shown. "I used them all and each one broke on me. I had an old friend mend them together with her lightning and some similar material just so I could display them for fond memories. If I were to use them now, they would surely brake even worse or shatter on their first strike." He said as he rubbed his hand along one of the blades displayed.

"Shall we move now?" Heckapoo disrupts the two within their own world. She could tell that Higgs was loving the fact that she was learning more about him. For some reason she was feeling a little sadistic from the moment she saw the two of them sleeping together half naked. "We got two portals that we must shut no matter what. Also, the second one we're heading to as been giving that dimension a kind of chill. So, let's be on our guard."

* * *

While Marco was in her dimension hunting her and all her clones down. There were times when he would find someone to spend time with. He would have great times, but he would have to move on with his trial and leave them behind. Most understood and some took it hard. After a while he meet one girl who made him want to stay with her and drop the trial. Her name was Cinder Adeen.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A Story of His Past

**Hello everyone, I know what you're thinking. "This lazy fuck's still alive?" I'll just be straight up and say I literally forgot I was doing this. Look I don't very much know how I forgot but I did and my bad. I will try a bit harder as well to post more. I noticed someone just followed the story and was like "Oh my god I was doing FanFiction?"**

**So, again my bad, that's all on me. I hope you guys like the chapter I had to sift through the crap I previously wrote to remember some of it, but yeah maybe I can get back in it for this story and my other ones I've been neglecting. Hope to post again real soon and see you guys then.**

* * *

"Well after everything I was at my lowest and was given a choice to either die for my crimes or atone for them." A grown and well cut Marco is telling a story as Higgs' arms are wrapped around his waist.

"I didn't even know you went through such a thing. I get that you're kind and all, but why did you go so far for people who were deemed as a demonic cult?" Higgs asked in curiosity of his reason to attack an entire kingdom due to the massacre of the Adeen Clan.

"I stayed with them for quite a while and came to like them. They were kind people who helped me with many things. I used to go every time I took out a clone until the nearby kingdom attacked them." Higgs noticed that it hurt him to talk about the clan. She wondered why it would to such an extent, but she knew that it was because he had someone special to him there at the time. She didn't want to ask him since the answer would probably hurt her as well.

"After I failed to gain some sort of justice I was in the gutter of the slums outside the kingdom. I then met with someone who gave me a choice. Die in such a place without justice or live and finish with what I started. At the time I truly believed that he wanted to help me take revenge… Later I came to realize that he knew who I was and wanted to have me go back to my trial." Marco said as he remembered the days he was at his lowest and was picked up by a man he came to respect as his Master.

* * *

"You're awake Marco Diaz. How was your sleep?" Marco was within a room that had beds and curtains separating them almost like it was a hospital ward. He tried to sit up, but came to a stop from the searing pain that coursed through his chest. "No, don't move so quickly. You were badly wounded and my physician patched you up the best they could, but even though the wounds will heal… the damage to your body will linger without the proper rehabilitation process." He said as Marco wondered who this man was.

"Well, i guess i will get straight to the point. My name is Kleon and I run a monastery of monks that are dedicated to keeping the order of this land." He said while he was interrupted by someone who was standing next to him.

"Master Kleon, I don't believe unleashing our secrets to this person is wise." She said as Kleon waved her remark aside and she reluctantly stayed silent.

"You may think he is useless Vanessa, but you must trust in me. He is an ally that will take out the man who is reigning disorder to this kingdom." Kleon said.

"I never said I would help you. I only wish to kill the king who sent men that killed… that massacred a village I was staying in." Marco said as he attempted to get up again as he fought through the pain..

"Marco, the king didn't order such a thing. The previous king died 3 years ago and was quite fond of the resources that were sold from the Adeen Clan. When he died his son took over and was in no position to lead. The child's voice is law, but his words are given to him by the chief advisor who sits next to the king." Kleon explained everything as Marco sat on the edge of the bed.

"Then, the Chief Advisor is my target. I'll just have to kill him to make sure this never happens again." Marco said as Kleon looked at him and could understand that all he was trying to do was kill the man who made the order who got the one he loved killed. Kleon then looked at Marco's right ear noticing two piercings and could tell one was just made. He knew what it meant and can tell fully well why his hatred couldn't be subsided until this man was gone.

* * *

When Marco was getting used to the village he would notice that everyone had their right ear pierced and a few of the older villagers had two piercings on the same ear. He asked Cinder who was walking alongside him as they strolled through the village.

"They have the piercings due to the belief we all share. Heckapoo gave life to every region within her dimension. This dimension is fully hers, and she creates the logic and space within it. We pierce our ears when we find love and later when that person passes, we bare their piercing in accordance with the never ending helix." Cinder explained to Marco.

"She made the dimension and gave it the helix of life to grow and thrive on it's own. This is why we wear the earrings as a statement of prolonging our lives that were given to us by her. So, when we love we show it in such a way until we pass." Cinder says as she looks towards Marco and he looks to her right ear.

"So, why haven't you placed one since you already love me?" Marco said teasingly to get a reaction out of her.

"Because, you haven't asked me to be.. Yours..." Cinder then realized what she heard and was about to say as she became flustered and pushed him back. "W-w-w-What are you doing?"

Marco laughed at how cute she was being due to what he asked. They both then heard the people around them. 'The priestess and the hero are finally going to be together.' - 'The priestess looks so adorable whenever she's around Marco. She's so lucky…' - 'I bet their children are going to be so beautiful and handsome…'

Marco and Cinder heard this and they both became flustered at the last remark.

* * *

"I will provide you with everything you need to rehabilitate if you help us with the disorder the advisor is making by using the kingdom's people for his little game… Marco?" Kleon called out as it pulled him out of his memory.

"As long as he falls by my blade, then I will help you." Marco said with malice boiling inside his soul. Vanessa couldn't understand why Master Kleon was requesting this man's help at all.

"Hah, You really did love my niece didn't you?" Kleon said as he smiled at Marco. He felt ease in knowing that someone shared his anger after the situation. Kleon was just more in control with his emotions after learning more about the horrors of the world since the monastery is the center of order across this land.

"What do you mean, Who was your niece?" Marco asked, he felt as though he knew what he meant, but Kleon looked nothing like the Adeen Clan.

"I knew the clan for a long time. My father, the previous owner of the monastery was well acquainted with the previous priestess and introduced me. When I was in my twenties my father died and I was given the name Master after the year he passed away. I would go to the village regularly and meet with the priestess who had given birth to a child the year my father passed away. Every so often I visited the village... So,Cinder began to see me as an uncle." Kleon said as Marco remembered Cinder saying that monks used to visit every other month, but soon it became annually and eventually the monks became overwhelmed with other problems and couldn't find time to visit the clan.

It seemed that the monastery was overworked due to their spies and monks being occupied by the diminishing health of the king and when he died and the advisor was the one pulling the strings of the young king they had to find ways to place their agents into the castle to keep tabs on the advisor.

Marco was given this information and quickly knew why he never met Kleon.

* * *

"His hands were full with trying to gain order for the people, but he couldn't stop the disorder that fell upon the kingdom. Those who openly push their beliefs about the monastery would get harassed by the guards for having more faith in Master Kleon then that of the king." Marco continued to tell the story of his time in his trial as the three of them sat around a campfire on top of a mountain.

"So… continue?" Heckapoo said playfully.

"How long will it take to get where we need to be?" He asked since she was the one who pulled the both of them into her dimension for some work she had.

"It'll take another day to get there. The anomaly is disrupting the space around it so scissors are basically useless in that whole area. No going in or out using my dimensional scissors. Since it'll be a while a good story for the night will be great so continue. Even Nacho's is ready and waiting since she's so tired of carrying the both of you all day, give her a treat on the kind of person you were before she met you. Also, the other one over there is in awe hearing about anything that has to do with you." Heckapoo said as Marco looked over to Higgs who was mesmerized by him at this moment.

He thought she was being adorable so unable to refuse he continued his story.

* * *

It took me around two months for my wounds to heal but six more of rehabilitation to regain my strength and even take a punch. After all the rehabilitation I would train alongside Vanessa in meditation and learning about their political structure for the kingdom. The monastery was a place of knowledge aside from being a church for the public.

The monastery had knowledge that was given to the public for help and some that were forbidden. It would keep past mistakes hidden so they were never repeated again or given to anyone who would take inspiration for such misdeeds.

I told Master Kleon everything of my days with Cinder. He was glad to hear about the time i was with her since he told me she was always gloomy after her mother died. I was happy to know that I was able to make her happy since she was my woman. (These are the things I'm trying not to bring up around higgs as well. Telling her most of this without mentioning Cinder is quite hard.)

I also told him of the day I lost her. He wanted to know of the power that manifested itself that day, but I didn't know what it was at the time. All that lingered was a name that when i tried to say wouldn't come out. It would come out as incomprehensible nonsense, but in my head it was so clear. I was able to pronounce part of it "Zel".

When I said this Master Kleon reacted to it. I asked him what he knew of this and… "My great grandfather was the founder of this monastery and everything it would come to represent and follow. He passed down the story on why he had the ideal of order and found a way to control most of the knowledge in the land. It was due to his fear that he gained after meeting a being named something he could not say. He could only call him Zel." Kleon told Marco the story as he was listening in excitement to finally know something about that power that he used.

"My great grandfather was a promising young man and even passed the trial given to him by the warden of the dimension... Heckapoo. He said the being crossed over to our world when he opened a gate that he read from a scrap of old scrolls he found hidden away. It described a place of forbidden knowledge that had a keeper who watched over it. He met this being and who gave him a piece of forbidden knowledge and he called himself the scapegoat of sin." Kleon stopped as Marco was befuddled by what any of it meant. He had become accustomed to his senses and due to the training the monks gave him he knew by reading Kleon that he wasn't lying.

Marco kept this information pinned in his head, but for now he continued his training. Hitting a year since he met Kleon he was ready to finish what he started the year before. Since that time, the monks have been spreading rumors and other details to make the guards and others forget about the attack Marco made that year. Not many witnessed his appearance so it was easy to stop anyone still on his trail and made it easier for him to slip into the kingdom's society the entire time he trained.

Marco helped around the surrounding village to the kingdom and was deemed a great adventurer. After another month or so he was given the favor of having an audience with the king for a special job. Kleon ordered him not to do anything drastic just yet. He wanted to make sure that the advisor would call upon Marco more often so he had to gain his trust.

"The King would like you to look into a matter that has been plaguing an outside village within our territory! You are to go to the village and investigate the many kidnappings and disappearances happening there and stop it from happening again!" The advisor loudly states as Marco is forced by his order to agree. He tried looking at the good side of things and saw it as he will help stop anyone from being kidnapped.

* * *

"After getting the job and the order from Master Kleon I was heading for the village where the kidnappings were taking place." Marco said as the fire began to die out and Higgs was barely holding herself up. "I guess that's enough for tonight, so let's go to bed."

"Aww… But I want to hear more." Heckapoo said as Marco looked at her with a confused look like it was surprising to hear her say something in that kind of tone. "Okay, Okay, I guess i'll wait until tomorrow. Plus it looks like she's really clingy to you when she wants to sleep." She smiles and points to Higgs who was already laying into Marco's chest and grasping his shirt tightly.

Marco smirked as Nacho laid behind him like she used to so that he could lay back against her warm soft body to sleep. He lied back with Higgs wrapping herself in his arm by instinct as she was already asleep.

"Wow I'm getting a bit jealous. You never had me trained so well." Heckapoo said as she laughed and went to her dragon cycle to sleep upon as well. Marco looked toward Higgs hoping she didn't hear that and luckily she didn't. Marco is the kind of guy who doesn't want to bring up his past relationships since he wants to focus on the girl he's with and not the ones from before. He took one last look at Higgs and parted her bangs to reveal more of her face. 'Her hair really is getting longer… Cute.' He thought as he succumbed to the warmth radiating from Nachos and Higgs from within his arms. He was surrounded in bliss as he fell asleep.


End file.
